


Livin' La Vida Loca

by LadyM



Category: Once Upon a Time in Mexico (2003)
Genre: F/M, johnny depp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyM/pseuds/LadyM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sands meets his match in Mexico</p>
            </blockquote>





	Livin' La Vida Loca

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Sands or Jack Sparrow and I don't get paid for 's just purely for fun. Angelica Russo belongs to me. Feedback is welcomed, encouraged, and appreciated. Any song lyrics used in the story are owned by their respective artists. Another friend of mine named Lynn created a modern version of Jack Sparrow in which he is portrayed as a rock star and I have borrowed her version of him for this story, thanks Lynn! Also special thanks to Jackie Cataldo for her help when the writer's block set in!

Livin La Vida Loca

Chapter 1  
She sat at the dressing table backstage applying makeup with careful attention. It was her last dance at the club, so she wanted to look her best. Only way to make the best money. Her name was Angelica, but everyone here knew her as only Angel, and that was the way she preferred it. She liked the fact that these men who came here didn't know the real Angelica. She danced for dollars, even did private dances out side of the club for those who could afford it, but she never had sex with any of them. She knew girls who did, but none of them had ever caught her interest as far as that went. She usually just danced for them, got her money, and made her exit. She brushed her shoulder length dark brown hair and shook a little glitter in it. It brought out the auburn highlights in it quite nicely, she thought. Then she put on her costume over her g-string. Girls here had the choice of whether to strip down completely or not, and usually she didn't. Better to leave a little something to the imagination. Tonight, her outfit consisted of a lacy black and red gypsy dress that came off with a pull here and tug there and black spiked stilettos. Her almond shaped dark brown eyes shined with anticipation and her cherry red lips were curved in a grin. She did truly love dancing. Loved turning those men on and appearing to them, to desire them. It was all acting of course. There were few and far between that really caught her eye, but she never pursued them. In this type of work, having a boyfriend meant jealousy on his part and she wanted no part of that. She also dashed some glitter over her arms and legs to show off her golden tanned skin. Then, she heard her entrance...time to dance. She made her way to the stage and began her set by dancing seductively to the song, her hips swaying. Out in the crowd of horny men, she spied a few that were regulars at the club. Out she swayed onto the cat walk and slowly, ever so slowly, removed her dress, much to their delight. Her boss always said she was one of his best dancers and he hated to lose her. She eyed them and teased them, licking her lips and tossing her hair. Then... he caught her eye. She'd never seen him before and it almost made her stop in mid dance just to stare. He seemed to see this and tossed a smirk her way. He was dressed in black from his partially open shirt all the way down to his tight black jeans and boots. Sunglasses hid his eyes. His hair was dark and he had a gorgeous tan. She continued to look right at him as she danced, tossing every heated glance his way. He was easily the sexiest man she'd ever seen.  
Sands was always up for fun at the local titty bar, and Mexico was full of them. This one, he'd never been to before. He'd have certainly remembered the sweet thing dancing on stage if he had. It was obvious he'd caught her eye, because she looked at him as if she was dancing only for him. He watched her wink and lick her lips. Then, she went to her knees right in front of him and gave those luscious girly bits of hers a shake. He grinned. He wondered if she did private dances. That little senorita was one he wouldn't mind giving a good hard ride to. He slipped a few hundred bucks in a envelope with the address to his room and waited for her to come near him again. When she did, he stuck it right into the waist band of her g string, right in the center. Then he smirked and made his way out of the club. He knew she wouldn't resist going for it. He wasn't paying for any sex, no. He had no need to. He did, however, want that luscious little kitty to dance for him and only him. If they had sex, that was good by him.  
Angelica finished her dance and rushed backstage. She wondered what could possibly be in that envelope. She'd nearly moaned when she felt his hand brush right below her navel when he'd placed it so strategically right in the front and center of her g- string. Just a brief touch, but so tantalizing. She went to the bathroom for privacy and opened it. Inside, there was a few hundred dollars along with an address and a note that said simply...  
Do you dare?  
I'll be waiting, sweet thing.  
SJS  
Her jaw dropped. He wanted a private dance. He obviously was a trusting man or very naive, because most didn't pay until the goods were given. She grinned and decided then and there that she most certainly did dare. She'd give him a private dance that would leave him wanting more. She changed into a fresh outfit, this time a short black mini skirt and a white shirt with a tie hanging around her neck, untied. She then placed a fedora hat sexily to cover one eye and put on her overcoat to cover the outfit and she was ready to go. She slipped out the door and made her way to her car. It wasn't much, just a little Rabbit, but it got her where she wanted to go. She started up the car and was off.  
Sands sat in his room, drinking a little tequila and smoking. Shouldn't be long until she arrived. Yeah, he was cocky and confident about it. There was no way she could resist that dare. And he was right.  
Chapter 2  
Angelica gathered up all of her courage as she pulled up in front of the hotel. She knew she was taking a risk, but she loved taking risks. She knew that there was always a chance that a private dance could go bad and she could be hurt or even killed. So far, luck was on her side. She'd never attracted any weirdos. She couldn't stop thinking about that brief touch of his hand on her and wondered if she could keep to her rules. She didn't allow the men to touch her, but she could touch them. Kissing was never allowed. This was a job and she was good at it. She parked her car and got out, and threw her bag over her shoulder that carried her makeup, her small CD player, her cigarettes and a few other odds and ends. She never went to any dance without it, for hidden inside in a secret pocket, was a small can of pepper spray and a palm sized derringer pistol. She knew she needed to be protected and knowing self defense wasn't always enough. She walked up to the hotel and went inside, then up the elevator to the 5th floor.  
Sands stepped out of the shower and dried off, wondering what was keeping her. He'd figured she'd have been there by now, but maybe she'd had to finish her shift first. That was ok. He had just slipped on a pair of jeans and was about to finish buttoning the fly when he heard a knock on the door. Not worrying about a shirt, he went to the door... and there she was. They looked each other up and down for a minute before actually speaking. Angelica was transfixed by his eyes, which were now not covered by sun glasses. Dark, beautiful pools and she could easily lose herself in if she didn't watch out. He was shirtless and he'd left the top two buttons of his jeans undone.. in invitation or by accident, she wasn't sure. Didn't matter, either. He was gorgeous and she sure as hell didn't mind looking. Sands smirked as he noticed the fire in her eyes as she looked him up and down. Her outfit showed off every curve of her body and he couldn't wait to see once again, what was underneath. That hot little senorita had no idea she was playing with fire. He stepped aside and motioned for her to come in, then he shut the door. They were still eyeing each other.  
"What's your name, sweet thing?" he asked, as he sat down in the nearby chair.  
"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours..." was her answer, followed by a sweet little smile.  
Sands' eyebrows went up. Well, she seemed to be just as spicy in personality as she was on stage.  
"Sands..." he answered.  
"Sands? That's all?"  
"That's all you need to know, sugarbutt..." was his answer.  
She eyed him saucily. "The name is Angel.."  
"Angel? Is that your real name, or a stage name?"  
"Just Angel, doll.. that's all YOU need to know.." she replied with a wink.  
Sands grinned. She wasn't scared of him and he liked that. Angelica set up her small CD player and then went into the bathroom. She took off her overcoat, straightened her outfit and gave herself a once over glance. Then, she opened the door and from still inside the bathroom, started the song with the remote. Then she sexily made her entrance, stopping to arch her back, making her breasts jut out enticingly and rolling her hips. The song was sort of slow, but had a strong, sexy beat that she followed with her body as if the song and she were one. Sands watched her as she danced towards him, stopping just in front of him and removing the tie hanging around her neck, and draping it around his with a slow wink and a seductive smile. Then her hat came next, and she placed it on his head. She then danced a few feet away, her skirt coming off next, leaving her clad in only her g string , white shirt and stilettos. She then went to her knees, lying back and arching her back, making her breasts jut out again as she removed the shirt. Sands watched, his cock growing in response. Damn what a hot little thing she was. She rolled her hips and postured a bit on the floor, spreading her legs and running her hands over her body as she held his eyes with hers. The heated look she gave him was not by accident. She found herself wanting him, even though she knew this was just a job.  
She then danced back to him and stroked his cheek with a grin and then turned her back to him and straddled his lap, slowly grinding her ass into his crotch. She could feel his hardness against her and it almost made her moan. She bit her lip and continued to grind against him. Sands knew the rules, but rules were for breaking. He ever so softly kissed her right below her ear, making her suddenly jump off of him, a bit startled. THis was something Angelica wasn't used to. Usually, her clients kept to the rules. She eyed him as the song went on, almost deciding to end the dance then and there.  
"You know the rules, Sands.. no touching, no kissing..." she said, eyeing him.  
Sands smirked and grabbed her hips, slowly dragging her towards him to straddle his lap once more, this time, facing him. She gasped.  
"Last time I checked, sweet thing, I was the one paying for this little show..and the customer is always right, yes?" Then he proceeded to kiss her, his tongue sliding enticingly into her mouth. She struggled a little, but his hands on her hips held her steady. His tongue was like a tornado in her mouth, swirling and tasting as he kissed her hard. She began to relax as he slowed the kiss down and her hand moved up to lightly rub at his chest. In the back of her mind, the rules stood out like a neon sign, but she was powerless to stop. He broke the kiss and it was a full minute before she opened her eyes to see him looking back at her with a knowing smirk on his handsome face.  
"I believe you have a lap dance to finish, sugarbutt..." he said with a wink..  
"I...I.." was all she could get out, and she began to slowly grind on him again. Sands grinned as he bent to take one luscious nipple in his mouth. Angelica arched her back instinctively as her hips rolled and ground against the hardness in his jeans. He suckled and tongued her nipples , lightly biting them and she let out a moan before she could stop it.  
"Mmm... yes Sands...oh yes..." she bit her lip as his hot mouth devoured her highly sensitive breasts. She was getting so wet that she knew he must be able to feel it. Sands chuckled as she moaned his name and his hands moved to untie the ties holding her g string on. Angelica was oblivious to it, for her attention was solely on the feel of his hot mouth on her. By the time she felt it fall away, she was already too far gone. Sands bucked up against her and kissed her again.  
"You want it, Angel... I know you do.." he whispered against her mouth.  
She could only moan in response and she felt him undo the other two buttons on his jeans. She gasped as he guided her hand between them and slowly rubbed it over his hardness. He slouched down a bit in the chair as her hand went around him, pulling his cock free of its confines. Lord, he feels so huge.." she thought to herself as she lightly pumped her fist up and down over him. Sands breath caught as his hand moved between her thighs and found the heat of her quickly, his fingers stroking her lightly. He chuckled.  
"Just as I said, sweet cheeks.. you want it..." he said. God she was so hot and wet for him. Angelica moaned loudly as he stroked her. Her hand moved from him as she slowly ground herself on his hand, her head going back. He took advantage of that and devoured her neck with lips, tongue and teeth. She moaned in response. Sands then grasped her hips again and pulled her down hard onto him, making a lusty grunt come from his lips. Sweet jesus, she was tight. Angelica cried out as he filled her. Few things felt better, she decided then and there. She began to grind on him hard as they held each others eyes, saying no words, only heated breathing and moans of pleasure. Lord knows he felt so damn good. Angelica hadn't been with a man in awhile, and there was no resisting now. The hell with the rules. Sands held onto her tightly and stood up with her legs around his waist and his cock still inside her and they fell onto the bed that wasn't far away. Trusting hard into her, his mouth devoured hers again. Her moans became louder as her body started to tense. She was ready to come, he knew, and truthfully he wasn't far off himself. This luscious little thing had teased him to no end. She met him thrust for thrust as they devoured each other's mouths with hard, passionate kisses. Finally, Angelica could no longer hold back and her orgasm hit, her body shaking hard as she moaned her pleasure.  
"Oh, god, Sands..." she cried out as the waves hit her hard. Sands wasn't far behind, his back arching and cock thrusting in deep as he came with a vengeance. They both moaned as their lips met in yet another fiery kiss. They rode out wave after wave and when the last one crashed, they lay there panting. Sands moved off of her and pulled her into his arms for another hot kiss.  
"Ya know, sweetness, you're worth far more than a few hundred. I just wanted to see if you would take the dare..." he winked.  
"The money doesn't matter, Sands... " she said, barely above a whisper as she kissed his chest.  
Angelica knew she was hooked now.  
Chapter 3  
It was as if time were passing in slow motion since they had last seen one another. Sands had fallen back into the world of criminal tragedy, and Angelica found herself once again using her knowledge in the trade of seducing men to her advantage. She did freelance with the private dances, only working a few nights in a club when the situation suited her to. Always on her terms though and by her rules. But it was the distance, the not knowing where the other one was at any given moment, that kept them wondering, kept them trying to find out.  
Angelica cursed herself daily for not trying to get some kind of contact information or a way of finding him. The dancing wasn't even the same, the private ones anyway. She now went into them like a robot, just dancing and getting the money. Every time one ended, she was again hit with thoughts of him. Damn it! Why in the hell had she given in and let him break the rules? She knew why. It was because she'd wanted him at first sight, and when it came down to it, she couldn't resist not having him, not after that first ever so brief touch. He'd been etched into her mind from the second he touched her. She sighed. She needed him again. She needed to find him, but how? For all she knew, he wasn't even in Mexico any more.  
She continued working night after night, just hoping that he'd show up again. She even worked a few nights here and there in the club where she'd first laid eyes on him. She never saw him. It was as if he had vanished from the face of the earth. She wondered where he was and what he was doing. All of her co workers at the clubs had noticed a change in her and had asked her what her problem was. She couldn't tell them that she was missing him. They didn't even know about him, and she preferred it that way. Not that she really knew him herself. Angelica didn't ever let clients get close to her or know the real her and she never really knew them..even her regulars. It came with the job. Still, she had such a strong sexual connection to him that try as she might, she couldn't break. She wasn't even sure she wanted to. She just knew that if she ever set eyes on him again.. he'd be lucky if she let him out of bed for at least a week.  
Sands cursed as he ducked behind a car, only popping out time and again to shoot at the men that were after him. Dammit.. how could he have been so stupid as to walk into this trap. He knew why. As of late, his thoughts had hardly been on his case or working for that matter. Yeah, he still worked, but she wouldn't leave his thoughts. That spicy little senorita was going to get him killed. He stayed hidden behind the car for a moment, closing his eyes to clear his mind. Then he drew his other pistol from its holster and ran out with both guns firing. Both men went down in seconds. Sands holstered his guns and flipped open his cellphone, talking as he made his way back to his room. Mission accomplished, finally.  
He sat in his room, drinking tequila and smoking, his thoughts on Angel. Angel. What a perfect name for her , real one or not. She refused to leave his thoughts and he wondered just where that sweet thing was. He'd hoped to see her again at that club, but no luck there. It seemed as if she had just disappeared. She'd left him asleep that morning after, before he'd had a chance to get a phone number or anything. He had asked around about her, but no one seemed to know much about her, other than that she was a stripper named Angel. Evidently, the girl liked her privacy, away from work. He set to asking around in every strip bar he came in contact with.  
It had been two months since that night. Sands was no closer to finding her now then he had been before. She still consumed his thoughts and he wondered if he consumed hers. Then one day, his luck changed. He was asking about her in one of the clubs when a man over heard him and walked up to him.  
"What did you say her name was?" the man inquired.  
"I only know her as Angel and that she's a stripper.."  
"What does she look like, if I may ask?"  
"Well.. she had shoulder length dark brown hair, brown eyes, a beautiful body and a hell of a nice set of girly bits, if that helps you, man..." Sands answered with a grin.  
"I see.. seems that not too long ago, a woman of that description moved into a house not far away from here. Her name is Angelica. She may be the one you are looking for."  
Sands thought.. Angel...Angelica.. BINGO!  
"Where'd you say her house was?" Sands asked him.  
The man told him again and wrote down the address.  
The next night...  
Dressed in a disguise, Sands scoped out the house, trying to see if it was indeed Angel who lived there. He kept out of sight, because he didn't want to be seen until he knew whether it was indeed her house or not. Suddenly, he saw a Volkswagen Rabbit pull into the driveway and he slipped back into the bushes. She couldn't see him , but he could see her. A smile crept slowly over his face and at the same time his cock grew at the mere sight of her. He stifled a groan. Time to play a surprise visit to miss stripper girl!  
Angelica thought she saw something moving in the bushes at the edge of the yard, but shrugged it off. Probably a dog or something. She got out of the car and got the two bags out of the back seat, unaware she was being watched and of who was watching her. She walked into the house and shut the door. He was still on her mind. Two months hadn't lessened that at all. Little did she know that soon she was in for a big surprise.  
Chapter 4  
Sands watched cautiously as she went inside. He decided that tonight wouldn't be the night, no. Now that he knew where she was, he decided to just watch her. Tomarrow he'd make his move. When it was completely dark outside, he made his way towards the house, looking to see where she might be. He saw a light on in one of the rooms upstairs. He went towards it and noticed that the room had a balcony off the side of it. A cocky grin spread across his face. Skills learned in his type of work allowed him to gain entrance to the balcony quite easily and quietly. Couldn't let her know he was there. He quickly and quietly climbed the trellis by the balcony and stepped over the rail and onto it. He stayed off to the side, even though he knew she couldn't see him with the light on when it was pitch dark out. Being dressed in black only helped him conceal himself. He waited and watched quietly through the filmy curtains that covered the french doors. He didn't see her at first, but then suddenly there she was. Apparently she had just finished her shower, for she was clad in a silky robe and her hair was damp. Then he heard a very familair song begin to play and his cock jumped as she stripped off the robe and began to dance naked.  
Angelica was frustrated. She'd just finished her shower and needed to relax and clear her mind. She turned on the CD player and gasped when she heard the song that began to play. She closed her eyes and sighed as memories came flooding back. He'd never leave her mind, it seemed. Still, she could not stop herself, and stripped off her robe and began to dance. She had no idea that the subject of her thoughts was watching her. She moaned softly as she danced, her hands playing upon her body as she imagined it was him touching her. More and more wildly and sedcutively she danced until she was overcome with desire for him. Her hands came up to squeeze and caress her breasts, pinching the nipples lightly, remembering the little bites he'd given them. She bit her lip as she moved onto the bed. She rarely resorted to this kind of thing, but she needed some relief from the thoughts of him that consumed her. Her fingers found her hot and wet, needing him badly. As she began to stroke herself, she nearly screamed his name...  
"Ooooh.. oh god..Sands..." she moaned as her hips raised, her fingers busy.  
Sands' jaw dropped at the sight of her. He hadn't expected a show quite like this one and soon found himself with a raging hard-on. He watched her intently, and grinned cockily as he heard her moan his name in her pleasure. FInally he could bear no more and began to stroke himself as he watched her. Angelica had no idea he was there, but from the looks of it, wouldn't have cared anyway. He continued to watch her as she moaned and writhed, her orgasm nearing. He was on the edge too. Finally, with a loud moan of his name, she came, nearly screaming in pleasure. Sands spent himself as well, leaning back against the rail to catch his breath. Her moans finally became quiet, and she soon fell asleep. At that moment, he wanted to break in there and give her what she really wanted. But no... tomarrow night, she'd get her surprise. Little did he know that so would he.  
"See you tomarrow night,sweetcheeks.." he said as he climbed back down off the balcony.  
Sands walked to where he'd parked his car and drove off. Christ, he needed a drink after that. He lit a cigarette and drove to the nearest liquor store and picked up a bottle of tequila. She'd given him a show he wouldn't soon forget. Every second of it was hot and beautiful. It made him grin to know that she wanted him that bad. She'd soon get what she wanted, most definitely. Give her something big and hard she wouldn't forget for a long, long time. He chuckled at the thought of it.  
Chapter 5  
Angelica sighed as she walked in the front door of the house. Another dance, another dollar..she thought as she went to the fridge and got herself a beer. Sipping on it and lighting a cigarette, she made her way up to her bedroom. She loved this house. It was away from everything and it was quiet here. She loved her privacy and this place was perfect for it. It was here that she could be herself. Be Angelica the woman, not Angel the stripper. She went into the bathroom adjoining her bedroom and removed the black silk scarf from around her neck and stuffed it in her robe pocket. Then she took a shower and soon stepped out, once again donning her silk robe. She never wore much more than that when she was home. Unbeknownst to her, a figure stood in the dark on her balcony, watching her every move. Angelica turned on her music and strode over to the french doors leading to the balcony. The figure moved to stand in the shadows against the wall. Angelica looked out the door's window at the beautiful sky outside. She got ready to open the door to walk outside, but then she heard a noise. Sounded like feet shuffling. Not having the slightest clue who or what it was, she retrieved her small pistol from her bag by the door. Then she opened the door, her pistol held at the ready and...  
"Well, hello, there sweet cheeks.." Sands stood casually against the balcony's rail, sipping on a beer as if he owned the place and had every right to be there.  
Angelica froze. When she came to her senses, she put the pistol away and glared at him.  
"Sands... what in the hell are you doing on my balcony? Don't you know how to use the front door? Christ, I almost shot you!" but even so she was glad to see him and her body responded immediately.  
"What? No kiss hello, there, sweets? I found you yesterday, been watching this place to see if I had the right house. That was a nice show you put on last night..say..around midnight.." He grinned cockily.  
Angelica blushed profusely. He'd seen her last night, had heard her moaning his name.  
"I...um.. you saw that?" she stammered.  
"Yeah, I did.. nice view too..now come here..." and with that he pulled her to him for one of those ferocious kisses of his that he knew would leave her dazed. When he broke the kiss, it was again, a full moment before Angelica could think straight.  
She thought to herself.. he is just too damn cocky for his own good..I think I need to teach him a lesson.  
"Well.. um.. you're lucky I didn't shoot you, doll. Why don't you go on in , I'll be just a sec out here."  
Sands turned to open the door and as he did, Angelica placed the black silk scarf over his eyes and quickly tied it tightly. She knew he couldn't see a thing. Not saying nothing, she slipped just inside the door and grabbed the velvet rope tie backs from the drapes.  
"What the f**k? Angel, what the hell are you doing?" Damn, he couldn't see a thing and she wasn't making any noises to reveal her whereabouts.  
Then, he felt her arms come around from behind him and her fingers unbutton the shirt he had on and slip it off. She then ran her hands down his chest and pressed her breasts into his back.  
"Teaching you a lesson, doll... " she said as she led him over to where the rail was and got him to sit down, tying his wrists to the rail with the velvet ropes.  
"A lesson? A lesson in what? Untie me, dammit!" he growled as he struggled.  
"No, Sands, I have you exactly where I want you for the time being baby.. this time we play by MY rules. Why don't you just relax and look up at the stars? Its a nice sky out tonight.." she chuckled.  
"Uh, have you forgotten I can't fuckin' SEE? I came here to f**k, not be taught a lesson. However, I can still feel, sugarbutt, even if I can't see, and I sure as hell don't feel you.."  
Angelica grinned and opened her robe. She was naked underneath and she knelt before him and slowly kissed him, then rubbed her breasts against his cheeks.  
"Feel me now, sugar?" she said in a teasing voice, as she rubbed a hard nipple over his lips. He immediately took the hard bud in his mouth, suckling and teasing it. "Yes, that's it, Sands..mmm..so good, baby.." Sands continued to suck and tease her breasts as Angelica moaned in pleasure. She rubbed her hand over the growing bulge in his jeans.  
"Ah, f**k, Angel..that's not fair...want to touch you too" he groaned as her hand rubbed over him with more pressure.  
"No, sweetie... no touching, at least not with your hands..." she moved up to stand over him, spreading her thighs over his face, just above his lips so he could easily reach her with his mouth. She bit her lip in anticipation.  
"Lean up, just a little,baby...and have a taste..." she barely got out.  
Sands leaned up just barely and his mouth came in contact with her hot core. He grinned as he took a long lick and then thrust his tongue inside, tasting her sweetness. Angelica's legs nearly went weak right there. God he was good with his tongue. She grabbed his hair lightly and held him against her as his tongue worked magic on her heated flesh.  
"Yes...oh god, Sands.. so good baby...ohhhh.." she ground hard on his mouth as he pleasured her.  
"Untie one of my hands and I'll give it to you even better, sugarbutt.." he growled as he began to suck her clit. Angelica untied one hand and he immediately thrust two fingers into her, pumping them hard while he sucked and licked at her clit. Angelica's legs were going weak and she bit her lip. His tongue was wild all over her as those fingers pumped eagerly inside her. Angelica could bear no more and moaned loudly as she orgasmed on his face. Waves of pleasure hit her as those fingers and that tongue worked fiercely to pleasure her. Finally, her moans became pants and she slowly removed herself from him and knelt to kiss him. Sands kissed her passionately, his free hand stroking her hair.  
"Let me go, Angel, so I can pleasure you even more...you need this and so do I," he whispered against her mouth.  
Angelica untied his other hand and took off the blindfold so she could look into those beautiful brown eyes. Sands wasted no time in getting up and all but dragging her inside. He pulled her to him and grabbed her hair, pulling her head back to kiss her hard and passionately as he slipped her robe off. She moaned into his mouth as his hands played upon her body. When he broke the kiss, she looked at him heatedly. Then she kissed his chest and then went slowly to her knees and unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them down so he could step out of them. He grinned down at her. She winked and held his eyes with hers as her tongue flicked out to lightly lick the taut head of his cock. God, he was so hard, so big. She then took him into her mouth, sucking lightly, as her hand pumped in slow, short jerks under her swallowing mouth. Sands' head fell back, low noises of pleasure escaping his lips. She began to suck harder, as his hand came up to stroke her hair.  
Oh, god...Angel..." he got out between pants and moans. She was damn good at that. He knew that if she didn't stop, he was going to pop off in her mouth soon. When he finally couldn't take anymore without exploding, he gently pushed her away to stop her.  
He took her hand and stood her up, kissing her passionately as he picked her up in his arms and plunked her on the bed in his haste to have her. He landed on top of her and she moaned, nearly sobbed at the feel of his beautiful naked body on her.  
"Now, Sands, please...need you so much..." she barely got out. Sands moved to his knees between her trembling thighs and took her hips in his hands, lifted them, and thrust forcefully into her... " Ohhhhh.. ah s**t, baby..." she moaned as his cock thrust deep.  
"Yes, you needed this, Angel.. gonna f**k you so good...so damn tight and hot..." he gritted his teeth as he began to pound her hard. Angelica welcomed it, meeting him thrust for thrust as he rode her hard. Moans and grunts came from both of them as they each took everything the other gave. Angelica could only moan and sob, as she ground hard against him...  
"Come for me Angel, let it all out, babe..." He barely got out. God he was going to pop off any second. Angelica then ground hard against him and screamed as he thrust deep, making both of them explode. Angelica cried out his name as her orgasm hit, waves of pleasure crashing over them both. Sands continued to thrust deep, drawing out both her pleasure and his own, guttural moans coming from him. When the last wave was over,he collapsed against her and they kissed, devouring each others mouths passionately. Wasn't long before they both fell asleep, tangled in the sheets, and in each others arms.

Chapter 6  
Angelica slowly awoke and sat up as the sun shined through the balcony door. She looked over at the sleeping man next to her. Christ, he was gorgeous, even asleep. She stood up and stretched, feeling a pleasant soreness all over her body. After donning her robe, she stepped out onto the balcony and into the sunshine. She wasn't sure what her feelings were. Last night had been wonderful of course, but she still had broken her rules yet again. How had he even found her? She of course, had wished to see him again, but she knew things were not the same. He was the first and only of her clients she'd ever slept with and it bothered her that she'd broke that rule. She wanted him yes, definately, but she wished it had been under different circumstances. She jumped a little as she heard his voice in her ear...  
'Leaving me again, sweet thing?" a light kiss to her neck.  
She turned to him and was instantly floored at the sight of him in his jeans and no shirt. She grinned. "No... I always come out here when I first wake up... to think. It clears my mind."  
"Thinking, huh.. about me I suppose.." he said with a cocky grin.  
Angelica looked down.. "Sands..come here, sweetie... " and she pulled him to her only to wrap her arms around him and lay her head on his chest. Sands was a bit surprised, but held her against him.  
"Something's wrong, I can tell. Want to let me in on the secret?"  
"Sands..I.. I'm not sure what to tell you. I've always kept to my rules. In my kind of work, you don't break the rules. You dance the dance, turn them on, get the money, and get out. I'm not a whore. I don't sell my body. Yet, I broke my own rules and gave in... "  
"So you're telling me that you feel like a whore becuase we slept together? You didn't break the rules Angel, I did. I touched you first. But that's the way I am. I break the rules to get what I want. And if I remember correctly, you wanted me just as bad. Those looks you kept giving me that first night wasn't all acting, sugarbutt. Believe me, I know the difference. In my type of work, disguises and acting the part are part of the job. True feelings, I can spot in a minute. When you took that dare, you knew what was going to happen, whether or not you'd like to admit it."  
Angelica sighed.."But its never happened to me before. I've always been able to put my own feelings aside and do my job. You changed that. Now, every time I do a private dance, its not the same. But its not them I am left thinking about, its you. Ok, I admit it. Yes, I did want you that night, whether I knew for sure we'd end up in bed or not. But that first touch.. changed everything. Last night when you showed up, I wasn't going to hold back, not at all. But then it wasn't the same situation.. how did you find me, by the way?"  
Sands grinned. "Well, if my barely touching you to stuff money in your crotch got you that worked up, its no wonder you tied me to the balcony.. As for how I found you..well you're not exactly easy to find, sweetness, but I asked around and the right person came along at the right time and told me where you lived."  
Angelica was a bit taken aback by that revalation, but pushed it from her mind.  
The problem, is that we've slept together twice now, and we don't even know each other. I know your last name, that's it. You at least know my stage name, what I do and where I live. The only thing we really know..is that its obvious we can't keep our hands off each other whenever we get near each other.." she chuckled in spite of herself.  
"So that's it? We're practically strangers that have chemistry? Come on, lets go inside, and I'll tell you what you want to know. Well almost everything. Some things I can't tell you and when you find out why, you'll understand."  
They stepped into the house and Angel got them some coffee, bagels and fruit and took it to the den. She started to sit down on the couch, but he pulled her onto his lap.  
"Sit right here, Angel.. more comfortable.. " he winked.  
Boy, he had no idea exactly what he was doing making her sit there, or maybe he did. She settled down on his lap.  
"So tell me Sands.. what is your name? Your real name and what do you do for a living?" she grinned as she took a bite of bagel.  
Sands sighed, here goes nothing. "CIA Agent Sheldon Jefferey Sands, that's me.. but truthfully, I prefer just Sands.. savvy?"  
Angelica's jaw dropped. "You're a fuckin SPY? In the CIA? That is so damn cool!" She grinned.  
Sands had to chuckle.." Yeah, pretty much. But its not so cool sometimes. I am a dangerous man, Angel. I have killed and do kill people if I have to. Its part of the job. Sometimes it even happens if I don't have to. Goes with the territory. I can't tell you what kinds of cases I work on becuase they are top secret. Just know that if one day you never see me again, it may be becuase whomever I was after got me first. Its a dangerous job, but I wouldn't have it any other way."  
"So now I guess you'll have to kill me becuase I know you're a spy, right?" she said, half joking.  
"You watch too many Bond movies, sugarbutt.."He said, rolling his eyes and laughing... "No, I won't have to kill you, but you will need to watch yourself. If people see you with me, they'll try and use you to get to me."  
"I see. Well, I suppose I'll have to keep that pistol handy after all.. oh, and I prefer Austin Powers to James Bond, doll.." she winked.  
"Oh, behave, baby.." he said in his best imitation of Austin Powers and then kissed her playfully.  
Angelica caught her breath and grinned. "Sands, you really gotta stop kissing me if you want me to stay focused on this ..."  
"Why's that, sweet thing?"  
"Becuase every time you do, it takes me a minute to be able to think coherently again.." she admitted.  
"Hmm, really?"  
"Yes, besides the fact I am sitting on your lap and if I recall, I got myself in quite a heated situation last time I did this.." she chuckled.  
Sands looked at her and then kissed her again. This time it was hot and passionate and made her melt, she moaned softly into his mouth. He broke the kiss.."Yeah, but you loved it.."  
Angel had to once again come to her senses.." Er..yeah..I did..now stop.." she playfully slapped him on the shoulder. that got her another kiss just for telling him to stop. When she opened her eyes that time, he had a self satisfied, cocky grin on his face.  
"Ok.. now that I can think straight again..what is it you want to know about me?" she asked, catching her breath. Truthfully, she wanted to kiss that cocky grin right off his sexy mouth.  
Sands chuckled.." Well I guess I want to know your name..your real name.." he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck. Angelica felt a throb between her thighs, but did her best to ignore it.  
"Angelica.. Angelica Russo. You already know I'm a stripper and where I live, not to mention a few other uh..personal things." she chuckled.  
"What made you want to become a stripper? Any why is it that a hot little thing like you isn't taken already?" More kisses to her neck.  
"I really got into it for the money..baby, you really got to stop that..."she moaned...  
"Stop..what?" more kisses along her neck.  
"Teasing me, Sands..I'm trying to be serious here.." she said breathlessly, geez he was driving her crazy.."I..I..um..yeah..I got into it for the money, becuase I couldn't find good pay elsewhere. As for being taken...I've had relationships in the past. Some good, others not... But truthfully, after the last one about a year ago, I just decided maybe it was for the best, considering what I do. But that's changed too. Might as well say you've corrupted me, Agent Sands...becuase no matter who I dance for, its always you I am left thinking about."  
Sands grinned as he continued to kiss her neck. The woman was hooked, for damn sure. As much as he wanted her too, he knew it was a bad idea to let her get too close. Last thing he wanted was for her to get hurt or even killed on account of him. What he could do, however, is give her what she wanted whenever they saw each other.  
"Well, its hard for me to have relationships too, sweet thing..doing what I do, makes it that way. They try and use the ones closest to you, to get to you. But that does not mean we can't see each other and I can't give you what you want..I'm never in one place for long, but when I decide to stay somewhere for awhile, its Mexico..I have a love affair with this place."  
"So you're saying we won't see each other often, then? Damn, baby, I don't know if I can stand not having this..." she ran a hand across his crotch and felt his cock jump.." for long periods of time.." she looked at him saucily.  
Sands groaned.." Now, who's teasing? Better watch what you're playing with there, babe, or I'll be forced to bend you over this couch and give it to you nice and hard.."  
Angelica moaned at that thought.." What can I say Sands, its an addiction, and believe me, doll, I ain't lookin' for rehab. The only way to relieve it is to do what you do best..."  
And with that, she moved to straddle him as she kissed him hotly...  
Chapter 7  
Angelica sighed as she watched Sands drive away. She could still taste his kiss on her lips. In the midst of some heavy making out on the sofa, his cell phone had rung and try as he might to ignore it, whomever it was, was insistent. He finished dressing and prepared to leave, off on another mission, she supposed. However, he did not leave without giving her a cellphone with instructions to keep it on and charged all the time and not to call him, he'd call her. After a long, lingering kiss at her front door, he got into his car and drove away. Now that they knew more about each other, Angelica was beginning to wonder just what there was between them. Were they lovers or was she one of many that he had in various places waiting for him to come into town? She didn't know, but right now, she was content with having him at least sometimes. The hot CIA agent was truly an addiction she couldn't shake. Every kiss, every time he touched her, did things to her that try as she might, she couldn't help but want. She took a shower and got dressed and went to work. She had a few private dances lined up tonight, but she figured that soon she'd hit the clubs again. Dancing in the clubs was a bit less risky,and she loved the risk, but the work wasn't that constant. She sighed and turned off the radio as she pulled up in front of the hotel...  
Sands sat in the dusty cantina in Texas, waiting for his contact to show up. He hated it when people were late. The bastard would be lucky if he didn't get a bullet to his brain for his trouble. He was anxious to get the ball rolling on this new mission. He needed to get his mind off of Angel and on his job. He'd seen the wistful look on her face as he drove away. The woman had it bad for him, he could tell. Truth was, he wasn't sure how he was feeling either. He wanted her yes, looked forward to seeing her, definitely. But he couldn't let her get too close. The Torrez brothers were a bunch of nasty fuckers and last thing he wanted was for them to get a hold of her because of him. God knows what they would do to her to get her to talk. Angel of course, knew nothing about his work, but they did not know that. This was his only way of protecting her. Just to see her when he could, but keep it just sex and fun and nothing more. Just then his contact walked in the door a half hour late...  
A few weeks later...  
Angelica lay on the sofa watching TV after work. It had once again, been about two months since she'd seen or heard from Sands. In the back of her mind, the words he'd said about never seeing him again, nagged. She wouldn't think that way though. Sands was too smart for that, she liked to think. She'd give anything for just a phone call. Just to hear his voice would make her feel better. God, why did she suddenly care so much? She knew why. Whether she liked it or not, she missed him. Missed his kisses, the way he pleasured her body, his cocky sarcasm. She sighed as she flipped through the TV channels. She kept the cellphone on her or near her at all times and looked down at it with a glare. Suddenly it rang, startling her. She flipped it open to answer it.  
"Well, hello, sugarbutt.."  
"Sands!" she tried not to sound too excited or desperate, but the truth was she was both. Excited to hear fm him finally and desperate for his touch.  
'Whoa, sounds like someone is bit excited... or is it that you're desperate for me to come give you some?" he chuckled.  
She could hear the cute sarcasm in his voice and it made her grin. "Well as a matter of fact... I was just..thinking about you..." she answered silkily.  
"Oh yeah? Thinking about what, exactly, sweet cheeks?" He did not miss the heated tone of her voice.  
"Ummm...well...I was thinking..about how hot you are...and how much I love the way you kiss me, Sands. It makes me so hot for you, baby..."  
Sands grinned. He knew where this was going. " Are you hot for me now, Angel?" his voice took on a serious, lightly seductive tone.  
"Mmm..yes.."she barely got out as a throb hit her between her thighs at the sound of his teasing voice. Her hand stole inside her robe to lightly squeeze her breast.  
"How hot are you, sweet thing? Tell me..." his voice teased.  
" I'm so..mmm.. hot for you..so wet, Sands.. want you..so much..." she barely got out as her hand moved slowly down her stomach.  
Sands grinned.." What do you want me to do to you, Angel?" He could feel his cock beginning to grow as she moaned in his ear.  
"oooh.." she bit her lip.." I..I want to feel you Sands...mm..feel those beautiful hands all over me.. feel your hot mouth devour mine and your hot tongue all over me..."  
"Yeah? Then come here, baby... I'm gonna make you feel real good. Gonna kiss you so hard... just like you like it..."  
"Mmmm..yes, Sands..." she moaned as her fingers began to lightly stroke her throbbing core.  
Sands grinned as he heard her moan. His cock felt like it was about to burst right through his jeans and he undid them to free it from its tight confines.  
" Want me to touch you, Angel? My hands are squeezing those luscious girly bits of yours while I suck your hard nipples and bite them.. you love that, don't you, sweetness?" his voice was teasing in a sinister way.  
"Ooooh..oh my god yes...love it, Sands.. can't get enough.." she moaned as her fingers began to work hard on her aching pussy.  
"I bet that sweet little pussy of yours is just aching for my tongue, isn't it? My tongue is sliding down your body.. closer...closer...ah.. there it is.." he chuckled.  
"Mmmm..oh, yes, baby..soooo good.." she bit her lip as her fingers worked harder.  
"Tastes so good, sweet thing...and that clit of yours is just begging to be sucked..let me suck it for you, Angel..."  
"YES...oh god..need to come, baby... but I want your luscious hard cock inside me... are you nice and hard for me,Sands?"  
"You know it, sugarbutt...want me to f**k you?" he asked as he began to stroke himself..his breath catching. She was so damn hot, even on the phone.  
"Mmm..yes...slide that hot, hard cock into my aching pussy, baby... I'm so wet for you. Its so tight, Sands...and hot..you want it, don't you?" God, she was about to explode.  
"You know I do...gonna f**k you so hard, Angel, you love it when I do, I know. Pounding you hard, baby. You ready to come? Because I am going to explode..." he barely got out as he stroked himself harder...  
"Ohhhhh...oh god..."she moaned into his ear as her orgasm overtook her. Pleasure hit her hard as she came.  
"Ah, f**k, Angel!" Sands nearly screamed as he exploded..  
All they could hear was each other's panting as they each came down from their orgasm induced high.  
"You ok, there, sweetness?" he managed to get out.  
"Y-yes.. oh my god.." she panted.. "Thanks baby, I needed that.."  
"Anytime, sweet thing..didn't realize you missed me that much..."  
"Neither did I, Sands..but it seems I do..." she admitted.  
"Well, I'll be around before you know it. Until then...there's always the phone.." she could tell that cocky, self satisfied grin was on his face. "Good night, sweetheart..."  
"Good night, Sands..I wish you were holding me.." she said in a low voice.  
"I am, sweet cheeks..." he answered and then hung up.  
Angelica bit her lip. Sweetheart? That was a new one. She smiled as she fell asleep on the sofa.  
Chapter 8  
Angelica sighed as she sat at the dressing table, preparing for her dance set. She'd taken to dancing in the clubs again, but mostly in the one she'd first laid eyes on him at. Pepe was always glad to have the woman he called his best dancer come back to the club. She was always glad to show up and make the club and herself some money. She danced night after night for them, always putting on her best show. Always, though, her thoughts were on Sands. It seemed like forever since she'd even heard from him. She didn't know what to think about their situation. Sands made her feel things she hadn't felt before, and truth be told, it scared her a little. She didn't know if she wanted a lover that was hardly ever there. Now, that's not to say it wasn't good when he was there, but it always seemed to go by too quickly and he was gone again. Maybe she was afraid to fall in love again, although Sands did not seem to be jealous of her occupation. She didn't know. All she knew was that if she didn't watch out, he was going to make her fall for him. Hell, maybe he already had. She always fell for the bad boys it seemed, and he seemed to be one of the baddest. She sighed as she made her way to the stage and began her dance. She moved provocatively to the music as she looked out into the crowd, just hoping maybe he'd show up.  
"Christ, I need a vacation," Sands muttered to himself as he boarded a plane to Peru. He'd gotten a tip off about his case and was going to check it out. The Marquez' it seemed were doing some smuggling of stolen blue diamonds and illegal weapons. How they were doing it, was what he wanted to find out, as well as seize the goods. It was a dirty job, but somebody had to do it. People would get killed in the process, he knew. Maybe even him. Sands knew he wasn't invincible, but he was smart. The plane touched down and he departed, picked up his car, and made his way to the nearest town. As he parked at the nearest hotel, and got out of the car, it wasn't long before a couple of prostitutes propositioned him. He wasn't interested. Maybe at one time, he would have, but not now. There was only one woman right now that he wanted, and she was in Mexico. As much as he did not want to admit it, she'd hooked him the night she'd been so bold enough to blindfold and tie him to her balcony. He groaned as the memories of that night flooded back. Christ, he needed a drink. He checked in , went to the store next door and picked up some tequila, and went up to his room. Tomorrow, he'd check out his sources. When the sun shown in through the window the next morning, Sands awoke with a hell of a headache. He growled and got up, took a shower and got dressed. Arming himself with plenty of weapons, he set out to check his sources. He found evidence of the heist, but the Torrez' were long gone. He cursed loudly as he dialed a number on his cell phone. Time to take a little vacation.  
A week later, Angelica was dancing on stage, when she spotted a very familiar face among the crowd of club regulars. Memories of the first time she saw him suddenly flooded back and she once again, almost stopped in mid dance. The knowing smirk on his face let her know that he was remembering too. She finished her set and rushed back stage and told Pepe it was okay for him to be back where she was. She quickly threw on a shirt on, then grinned when she remembered it was the same shirt she'd worn during that private dance. It hit her at mid thigh and she threw on a pair of shorts under it and made her way outside the dressing rooms to the backstage area. Christ, there he was. A huge smile crept across her face as she ran to him and all but jumped into his arms, her legs going around his waist. Her lips descended on his in a kiss that made them both moan. When the kiss broke, he didn't put her down just yet.  
"Uh, you miss me, sweet cheeks?" he asked with a cocky grin.  
"You know I damn well did, Sands.." she said breathlessly, "Where the hell have you been for so long?" she kissed him again ..softly this time.  
"Working..can't say where..but here I am, back for a little vacation.." he answered as he put her down, but he did not let her go.  
"Vacation, huh? Well, you do know you don't have to go get a room this time..." her voice trailed off as she kissed down his neck.  
Sands grinned.." No?"  
"Nope...you're staying at my house..and you'll be lucky if I let you out of bed for a week..." she said with a saucy wink as she began to kiss him again. Sands walked her backwards until she was up against the wall, the kiss deepening as his hands roamed her body. Angelica moaned softly into his mouth.  
Sands broke the kiss, his mouth trailing down her neck.. " A week, huh? Trust me sweet thing, the things I'm going to do to you...will exhaust you so much, you won't want to leave the bed..." he whispered hotly. Angelica moaned.  
"Let's get the hell out of here, doll.." she said breathlessly.  
They made their way out of the club's back entrance and to her car. Little did they know they were being watched.  
The sex was hot and wild that night, because they were so hungry for each other.. Sands pleasured her over and over and she him until the both of them were exhausted. Angelica called Pepe the next day and let him know she wasn't going to be in for about a week. They spent all their time together either in bed, or roaming the streets of Mexico City, laughing and having fun. Sands was really enjoying himself. He knew he was falling for her, but in the back of his mind, the bad idea thoughts still lingered. He had to protect her. Angelica knew she was falling for him too. She hadn't had this much fun in a long time, and she'd been ravenous for him. They roamed the streets by day, and spent their nights in bed, feeding the addiction they had to each other. Neither of them wanted it to end. Angelica knew that it would eventually had to, and it made her sad. She held onto him as if he was going to leave her any second. Just counting down the minutes until he was gone again. She looked up at him and softly kissed him.  
" I have to admit I am jealous of your job, SJ..I don't want you to leave..." she said, looking at him. He had the prettiest eyes she'd ever looked into.  
"SJ?" he looked at her, raising an eyebrow.  
"Er..sorry..its a nick name I kinda came up with..." she giggled.. "I mean as...uh.. familiar as we are with each other, I just can't see calling you by your last name all the time, and since its obvious you hate your name, I figured I'd just use your initials.."  
"Ah, well then, I suppose I can dig it.. " he grinned.. " But you know I'll have to eventually leave. Its inevitable, sweets..."  
"I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like it... " she whispered as she kissed him. Sands deepened the kiss, rolling her over on her back and pulling her legs up around his waist...  
A lone figure ran from the side yard and up the road to where a car was hidden. Seemed Sands had his mind on everything but them. Rico Torrez laughed to himself as he drove away.  
Chapter 9  
Angelica wondered where Sands was. The past week had been wonderful, but once again, he'd had to leave. She wanted to go with him. Of course, she knew she couldn't, she was no agent. Then she got an idea. Perhaps she really didn't need to be. Maybe if she could prove to him that she could take care of herself, he'd take her with him. She missed him already. It so happened she knew people who could teach her what she needed to know. The same person who got her the derringer and taught her to shoot it could teach her something more high powered. Her teacher from self defense classes could teach her more advanced martial arts. She already had her throwing dagger and was perfect at hitting anything she aimed at. She picked up her cellphone and made a couple phone calls. Sands was going to meet an entirely different Angel next time he came around.  
She trained by day and danced by night, still had bills to pay. She was tired, but what kept her going was thinking about Sands and wondering how impressed he was going to be...or not. She worked hard, target practicing every day with her new AK47 pistol. Her instructor declared that she was nearly a marksman with it. When asked why she wanted something more powerful than her derringer, she'd made up a line about wanting to be more protected. Her teacher at the school was pleased that she wanted to advance in the martial arts and was a sort of mentor to her. He began teaching her her both taekwondo and ninjitsu. She worked hard, hoping it would all pay off. All she could think of was kicking ass along with Sands. She became harder, more determined. People quickly learned she wasn't one to mess with. One night, she'd been walking to her car after work, when some drunk bastard tried to grab her from behind and push her into a darkened alley. Her new instincts kicked in and she flipped him and pressed her boot to his throat...  
"Try that again you drunk f**k and I'll kill you!" she said and then walked off while the man lay there, stunned.  
She talked to Sands on the phone as much as he was able to call, but he knew nothing of what she was doing. She wanted to keep it that way. Let him be surprised. What did not change, however, was her personality. She was still the same girl who danced at the club and everyone still loved her. Only now, she knew how to take care of herself even better than before. She continued her training, working hard to learn all she wanted. Her shooting instructor and her martial arts teacher were both proud and impressed.  
Sands was getting pissed. Evey time he thought he had the Torrez', they slipped through his fingers. Christ, he should have stayed in Mexico longer. At least there, he would have been having more fun than he was here. He got more leads and tip offs about the case, but a lot of them led to no where. People got killed for screwing him over.. that's just the way it was. He missed Angel too. That little senorita had him hooked for sure. Sometimes he wished he could bring her with him. The look she always gave him when he was about to leave, made him just want to tell her to pack her stuff and get in the car. He couldn't risk her life though. Not for him. She was too good for that. Better to see her when he could and keep her safe. At least he knew she was there, waiting for him. He knew she must be getting tired of only seeing him every now and again. He sure couldn't see it though, not after the way she'd greeted him this last time. The woman was all over him and he'd been willing to give her what it was she wanted. As much as Sands wanted to keep it just sex, something told him that if he didn't watch out, it was going to wind up far more than that.  
Chapter 10  
Emilio and Rico Torrez pulled into the nearest hotel and got some rooms. With them, was Elena, Rico's girlfriend. Several henchman who worked for them also accompanied the brothers. Rico had followed Sands and some woman he was with to where he was assuming was her home. He had watched them go into the house before he left and drove away. They knew she worked at the club where they'd spotted Sands first. Of course, lying low, he had no idea they were there.  
"So what's the plan for getting rid of Sands?" Emilio asked, as he took a sip of his drink.  
Rico smiled.. "Have to be secretive about it. What I was thinking.. is that maybe Elena could help us."  
"Me?" the red haired beauty asked.."What the hell could I do, Rico?"  
"Alot, babe. What I want you to do, is get into that club, get hired there as a stripper. Its obvious that its a place that Sands frequents. You lure him out and we get him." Rico smiled as he kissed her forehead.  
"So I am to be a decoy then?"  
"Exactly. "  
"I see..." Elena blushed. She'd never been asked to help before, although she knew she could. She'd do what he said.. "Ok, Rico, whatever you say. I'll try and get in tomorrow."  
Angelica noticed the new girl right away when she walked into the dressing room the next night. Most of the girls were brunettes, but this one had red hair. She was pretty and Angelica was sure she would make alot of money for the the club. She sat down in her usual spot and started getting ready. The first set would have more than one of them on stage dancing at one time and it looked as if she'd be dancing along with the new girl. Better introduce herself, she figured.  
"Hi, I am Angel..you must be new!"  
Elena eyed her.. "Yeah, just started tonight. Name's Elena, nice to meet you.."  
They had no more time to talk for their entrance was starting. They went out with a couple other girls and began their show. Angelica, of course, spotted Sands right away and gave him a wink and an enticing roll of her hips. Elena saw him at the same time and danced in front of Angelica, trying to get his attention. Angelica eyed her with a glare and continued dancing. The girl kept getting in her way, and truthfully, it was starting to piss her off.  
Sands did not miss the glare in her eyes. He chuckled. Seemed she was jealous that the new girl was trying to get his attention. She needed not be though. Sands had no designs on the pretty red head. She, however, had other ideas. Elena decided if she was going to get Sands attention enough to lure him into the trap, she needed to get closer to him. She went down offstage and to where he was and danced right in front of him, nearly getting on his lap.  
"You want some of this privately, baby?" she mouthed at him as she danced.  
"No thanks, sugarbutt, got my eyes on another girl..." then he looked past her at Angel on the stage.  
Elena moved back on stage. By the time the dance ended, Angelica was fuming. She stormed back stage and right up to the new girl and got right in her face.  
"What the f**k were you trying to prove out there?" she said, her eyes blazing.  
"What? Is he your boyfriend or something? I was just dancing for him. THought maybe he'd want a private dance." she answered.  
"Not boyfriend exactly, but we are close..." Angelica said, still fuming.  
"Well, you have nothing to worry about. I am not interested in sex with the men I dance for in clubs. Its just for the money. I actually do have a boyfriend, though he wouldn't be caught dead in a place like this."  
Angelica softened just a little, but her eyes were still narrowed. "Yeah, I guess I kinda know what you mean. Who wants to have sex with a drunk, stinky man? And most of them are that way after they've been here a couple hours. I only dance for the money too. I am sorry I blew up at you, but as I said before, he and I are close."  
"Ah, right..well time for us to get back to work I suppose."  
Later that night, Elena watched Sands and Angel leave together and she cursed. The first time she's asked to help and she doesn't get it right. Rico would be pissed. Oh well. She walked to the car where they were waiting and got in.  
"You fucked it up, didn't you..." Rico said as soon as he saw that Sands was not with her.  
"Seems so. You were right, baby. He is close with that woman. She said he isn't her boyfriend exactly, but the way she acted and the fact that he turned me down...tells me that she means something to him." she sighed.  
"Ok, I am going to give you one more chance. If we can't get him, we can get her. I want you to really buddy up to her tomorrow night. I am going to set up a fake private dance and ask for both of you. When she comes out with you to go do it, we get her. You think you can NOT f**k up this time?" Rico grinned.  
"Well I will certainly try..." she answered.  
The next night...  
Angelica was once again getting ready to dance when Elena came by her once again and apologized. She seemed sincere and Angelica began to talk to her more. As the night went on, Angelica danced her dances and got her money. Then she saw Elena motion her to come to where she was standing. She walked out of the dressing room and to the backstage area.  
"Look..I know you don't think much of me, but we do have to work together so let's try to get along, ok? It seems we have been asked for on this one private dance. They want us both."  
"They do, huh? Well, I hope they can afford it. Where do we go?" Angelica asked her.  
"I was told there is a car waiting outside to take us there..so I guess we better go.." Elena answered.  
"Ok, then... " She followed the other girl out to the parking lot .  
The Torrez' henchmen watched Elena approach the limo with the woman. She was a looker all right. Elena opened the door and they got in. Angel suddenly felt uneasy.  
"Where exactly are we going?" she asked.  
She was immediately grabbed by Elena and held by her wrists.  
"What the f**k?" she exclaimed as she began to fight, kicking and screaming. Elena was surprisingly strong, but Angelica could feel her grip loosening.  
"Dammit, hurry, before she gets loose.." Elena said through gritted teeth as she fought to keep Angelica in her grasp.  
A handkerchief laced with ether was placed over Angelica's nose and all went black.

Chapter 11  
Angelica groaned as her eyes slowly opened, the light from the sun shining through making her wince. God, her head felt like it was going to explode. She slowly tried to sit up, and feeling a wave of dizziness, lay her head back down again. Where the hell was she? What the hell had happened? She remembered taking to Elena and then walking to the parking lot with her, but that's where it ended. She still had her boots on and could feel her boot dagger there . Maybe they hadn't thought to check her for weapons. She once again tried to sit up and this time was able to, but when she tried to lift her arm, saw that she was handcuffed to the sofa where she'd been lying. She saw no one, and had no idea where she was. She seemed to be in a suite or an apartment. Suddenly she heard voices. Someone was coming. Then she saw them..six big huge men and...Elena? What the hell?  
"Well, well...look guys..sleeping beauty is awake, finally. Better fix up that tranquilizer shot in case she goes wild on us again..." Elena said in the direction of one of the men.  
"E-elena? What the f**k? What the hell is this?" Angelica sputtered, struggling against the handcuff on her wrist. She eyed the men wearily as they eyed her as if they'd like to jump on her. Christ, was she going to get out of this alive and not raped? She didn't know.  
" I did what I had to. Sands wouldn't come on his own, so I got you instead. If you're as close with him as you say you are.. he'll come for you. And when he does, we will get him too. My boyfriend and his brother are in Peru, and as soon as we have Sands, we'll all be on a plane there." Elena grinned evilly.  
"You bitter bitch!" Angelica screamed as she fought against her bonds. That got her a slap in the face from Elena , her ring cutting Angelica's lip. She spat out blood as she lunged at her, the handcuffs cutting into her wrists.  
"Watch your mouth, Angel! One more outburst like that and I'll let these guys have at you. They are just begging me to let them have a little taste.."  
"You..wouldn't! I'll fuckin kill you! So help me if I get loose, I'll kill you!" Angelica screamed as she fought.  
One of the men advanced on her and as he tried to pin her to the sofa, she bent her legs. Her feet caught him in the chest and with a strong push of her dancer's legs, he was sent sprawling a good five feet away. Elena watched with her mouth open as Angelica fought. Christ, she has more guts than she thought. She quickly handed at syringe to the man and in Angelica's neck he injected it. Once again, everything went black.  
When Angelica next awoke, it was morning again. They had apparently kept her drugged all night. Her stomach felt hollow, she was so hungry. Then she looked to her left and saw Elena sitting there, watching her.  
"So, you gonna let me starve or what?" Angelica spat out at the other woman.  
"Hungry, huh? I think I may have some scraps left over from dinner.." Elena produced a doggie bag of left overs from what must have been a wonderful steak dinner. Elena unlocked one wrist and as humiliated as it made her feel, Angelica ate them quickly and drank the water that was given her.  
She eyed the other woman maliciously.."Sands will come for me, Elena...and when he does it will be you who is sorry. You'll wish you'd never even saw me!"  
"That so? Well, it so seems that my boyfriend wants us to let Sands know we have you. I've got your cellphone and I want you to call him right now and put it on speakerphone..."  
Angelica took the cellphone and instead of dialing Sands' number, she instead sent him a signal for help. Then she complained that the service must be terrible because the call wouldn't go through. That got her another hit across the face from Elena.  
"Fuckin BITCH...so help me god.." Angelica spat out. Now, all she could do was wait. She had no idea where Sands was. Elena laughed and walked out of the room. Angelica grinned. She'd forgotten to re-cuff her wrist. She reached up and got a pin from her hair and began working on the lock...  
Sands was just driving into Mexico City when his cellphone beeped an urgent message. He parked and picked it up, reading the message:  
HELP  
It was from the cellphone he'd given Angel. Something was very wrong. Then a call came in..from Peru.  
"Yeah, this is Sands.." He answered it.  
"We have your woman, Sands. She is in Mexico with my girlfriend. You remember the pretty red haired stripper from the club, don't you?" the voice belonged to Rico Torrez. Sands cursed.  
"Where the f**k is she? She has nothing to do with this..nothing. "  
"Oh but she does, you see. We couldn't lure you into a trap, but Elena had no trouble getting your woman to go to the fake private dance we set up. She is at the Hacienda Del Rosa hotel in the penthouse suite. You have 3 hours to get there or my men are going to have some fun with her, comprende?"  
"Alright, fuckmook, I'll bite. But I am telling you right now, that if they so much as touch her, I'll shoot their balls off and stuff them in their mouths, savvy?" Sands then hung up and squealed tires as he took off.  
Angelica was getting pissed and a little nervous. She'd managed to unlock her cuffs, but they hadn't provoked her enough to let them know that she was loose, and they hadn't bothered to check. They just watched her intently. She wondered where Sands was and if he'd gotten her message.  
"So, I guess your man isn't coming to save you, eh Angel?" Elena taunted..  
"He'll be here, "Angel spat back, "And you'll wish to hell you'd never done this.."  
"Well, he's got 3 hours.. if he doesn't show by then..these guys get to have some fun with you... "She laughed as the men made lewd noises at Angelica and thrust their hips at her. It made Angelica want to puke.  
"Ugh..bitch..." she growled.  
As Elena's hand came up to slap her, Angelica grabbed her wrist and forced her to the floor. The men advanced on her, but she was faster than they were. She quickly darted in the opposite direction and into the other room of the suite. The men followed her, making a wall so she couldn't escape again. She spotted her bag, but did not have time to get her gun. Instead, she got her throwing dagger from her boot. She was about to throw it when she heard a gunshot and the door burst open...  
Sands rushed into the room and before Angel knew it, he was pushing her behind him as the men rushed at him. Angel watched him fight them, and then saw one man pull a gun. She quickly retrieved her AK47 form her bag and before the man could shoot Sands, she hot him...right in the head. Sands recovered from the punch to the jaw he had received and before he could draw on any of them, Angelica advanced on them, her gun ready. She looked back at Sands and winked when she saw the surprised look on his face.  
"Angel..what the hell? Stay BACK..." he said, pulling her back again and at the same time, drawing and rendering another one dead. Suddenly, Angelica pulled herself free and began shooting along with him until all of them were dead...except Elena and one other. Sands was pissed at her for not listening, but at the same time the sight of her fighting like that gave him an instant boner. Damn she was sexy!  
"C'mon, bitch..." Angelica growled as she beckoned the woman to come fight.  
Elena advanced on her and Angelica delivered a few sharp punches and few kicks, ending with breaking the fool bitch's neck. Sands in the mean time, had shot the last man in the head.  
Angelica then looked at Sands. He said nothing as he walked out of the room and she followed. They got in his car and drove off. Angelica had the sneaking suspicion that even though she'd shown him what she could do, he was mad at her for not running to safety. She sighed.  
Chapter 12  
Angelica watched as Sands walked through the house, still not saying a word to her. She didn't know what to think. She watched him as he looked out of the balcony door window. She walked up behind him and kissed him on the shoulder...  
"SJ, please talk to me. You haven't said a word since we left the hotel. Have I done something to make you angry?" she pleaded.  
Sands turned and looked at her finally. It was then that he saw the cut on her lip and the bruise on her cheekbone. He glared and turned his back to her again..  
"That wasn't supposed to happen, Angel. They weren't supposed to get to you. I warned you of that danger and you didn't watch yourself. You nearly got killed and when I did finally get to you, what do you do? Instead of running for safety, you tried to impress me by staying there and fighting, further risking your life.." He said between clenched teeth.  
"I...I was drugged SJ. It wasn't like I went on my own you know. As for risking my life..I think my life is my business and if I choose to risk it that is also my business. And furthermore, had I NOT drawn on that guy and killed him, he'd have shot you. I was protecting you and myself...not trying to impress you, but having your back...but obviously you aren't grateful!" Angelica said, her voice rising.  
"Being grateful has NOTHING to do with it! You SHOULD have run and let me take care of things, that's my job. To risk MY life, not yours. You had no business being there after you got loose.."  
"No business huh? Well, let me tell you something Mr. Smartass CIA.. I happen to have WANTED to be there and in my eyes I had EVERY right not to run and see those fuckers dead as you did. YOU don't know what I went through the two days before you found me. They were going to rape me, SJ..did you know that? YEAH..they were.. and so I made it my BUSINESS that if I ever got loose I was going to kill them..." she screamed as tears formed in her eyes. She held them back from falling..she wouldn't cry. She wouldn't!  
"Well, let me tell YOU something, sweetheart! The only reason I got pissed at you was because I LOVE YOU, dammit!" He turned and looked at her then, as if he was shocked that he admitted it.  
"W-what?" Angelica was instantly floored.  
"I love you, Angel... I think I have since the night you blindfolded me and tied me to your balcony. I just couldn't let you get too close and now you know why. That is what I do every day, what you saw. I only came around every now and then, because I didn't want you hurt or killed, or to see that..."  
"SJ..I...I love you too. I have for awhile now. Just didn't tell you because I never knew when I'd see you..." Then the tears he so bravely tried to hold back began to flow...  
"Angel, come here, baby..don't cry..." Sands pulled her into his arms and began to kiss her. Softly this time. No hard, fast kisses now. Slow and sensual as he held her close to him.  
Angelica was once again floored. But this time, she didn't have to think. She totally gave into his kiss as a soft moan escaped her lips. Sands pulled her closer as the kiss deepened. Good lord the man's kisses were amazing, especially the way he was kissing her now. His lips moved from her mouth to her neck, slow, sensuous kisses down her neck and over her collarbone, then back up to her ear...  
"Want to make love to you, my Angel..."he whispered softly in her ear.. "Let me love you..."  
"SJ..oh god..." she could barely get out.  
He knew she wanted him to. He could feel it as she began to unbutton his shirt and place several heated kisses on his bared chest. His breath caught as he untied her halter top, revealing her breasts to him. Slowly, ever so slowly he caressed and kneaded them as he bent his head to take a nipple in his mouth. Angelica cried out a she arched against him. His hot mouth felt so good. He continued to give her breasts loving attention as his hand moved down to unzip her jeans and push them down her legs along with her panties. She stepped out of them as his hands played upon her body. He then stood back and let her unzip his jeans and remove them. He hissed as her hand wrapped around him and stroked slowly. He then picked her up in his arms and lay her back on the bed, slowly lowering his body to hers. Angelica moaned as his mouth descended on hers again and in a slow, passion-filled kiss. He moved down, sensuously kissing every inch of skin his mouth came in contact with. Angelica cried out softly at the feel of his hot mouth on her. Down her body, his mouth traveled until he found that part of her that he knew ached so badly for him.  
"N-now, SJ..please..." she moaned as she felt his breath ghost over her.  
He wasted no time in giving her heated core a slow, long lick before dipping inside to taste her. Angelica sobbed as her hips arched up. He slowly lapped at her her sensitive flesh as two fingers slid in and began to slowly thrust. Angelica moaned his name as she rocked against his mouth. Christ, he was so good. She bit her lip as he increased the speed of his flickering tongue as his lips began to suck at the pearl of her clit. Oh god.. she couldn't take much more. Fingers pumping a little harder, he began to lick harder...  
"Oh, Christ, SJ!" she nearly screamed as her orgasm over took her. Pleasure hit her hard as his mouth and fingers worked magic between her thighs. He stayed with her as she moaned and writhed. When she quieted, he kissed her there once more and slowly withdrew his fingers from her now soaked heat. He then kissed his way back up her body, all the way to her mouth where he kissed her with so much passion it made them both moan. He broke the kiss and looked down at her. She could feel him hard and so ready to pleasure her even more.  
"You belong to me, my Angel..." he whispered as he slowly entered her, coaxing a moan from both of them once again.  
"Yes, SJ..oh yes..." she moaned in response as her hips rose to meet his. He began to thrust slowly, but a little forcefully. He wanted her badly and try as he might, he did not know how long he could control it. He ground his hips as he thrust again.. dear god she was so tight, so hot for him. Angelica ground against him, trying to get him as deep inside as possible. She couldn't get enough of him, nor he her. They met each other, thrust for thrust as they both took every ounce of pleasure the other gave. Their lips met in a fiery kiss and Sands lost control. He began to thrust harder, faster. Angelica welcomed his heated pounding, moaning into his mouth. He could feel her body starting to shake and knew she was nearly there...  
"Yes, Angel, that's it, baby, come for me..." he whispered against her lips. He felt so good that Angelica could no longer hold back and she screamed his name as her body spasmed, coming hard. Sands groaned as she squeezed him tight, making him explode... "Oh, Christ, Angel!" he cried out as they came together. Hot waves of pleasure crashed over them as they lay there, locked together, mouths crashed together in a hot kiss. Moans of passion came from both of them as they slowly floated back to earth. When the last wave was over, Sands held her to him and kissed her softly. Angelica's body was spent. She couldn't move. But she didn't have to. He wrapped her in his arms and held her as the both of them drifted off into an exhausted sleep.  
Chapter 13  
The Mexican sun shown in brightly, awakening Sands from sleep. He was actually surprised to find Angelica still in bed becuase every other time, she hadn't been. Not this time though. This time she was curled up in his arms, her head resting on his chest. Sands watched her sleep for a minute, then lightly kissed the top of her head and sighed. I am in so much fuckin' trouble.. he thought. She looked just like her name sake, an angel. What the hell was he going to do now? She now knew to full extent what was going on and part of him knew she wasn't going to take his leaving again lightly. Had to be done though. He couldn't risk her life again,no matter how brave she was. He pushed the thoughts out of his mind and pulled her closer. Christ, the woman had him hooked. She moaned softly in her sleep. He chuckled, wondering what she was dreaming about. Probably me..he thought with a cocky grin. Then she whispered his name, followed by a soft whimper, as she rolled over on her back slowly,her thighs slightly parted. Well now, there's an opportunity...he whispered to himself. His hand reached down to lightly stroke a finger over her already soaked core. She whimpered again as her hips slightly jerked up. "mmm...Sands..." came from her lips... He grinned and ever so slowly slid a finger into her heat and began to pump gently as his thumb found her clit and rubbed softly. The more her hips rocked against his hand and the more she moaned in her sleep, the hotter he got. He slowly withdrew his finger and gently rolled her onto her side away from him,her beautiful ass now pressing against his nearly painful hardness. He parted her thighs again, and slowly entered her from behind, his fingers finding her clit again. He slowly thrusted, once, twice...then a little harder. All the time, she moaned for him to please, please not stop. He wondered if she realized yet that it was not a dream and chuckled as he gently pulled her head back to find her lips with his as he pleasured her body. She bucked back against him... oh christ, he was going to explode! Then he felt her body tense and felt her spasm as she came, moaning into his mouth. Sands exploded inside her as he thrust deep. He lay there, holding her tight back against him...  
"mmm.. that was a nice.. wake up call, doll.." she mumbled sleepily.  
" Yeah..I think I could get used to it myself, sweet cheeks.. exactly how long have you been awake?"  
"I...um..think I realized I wasn't dreaming when I woke up with something hot and hard between my thighs..." she laughed as she turned to face him.  
"Well damn, what do you expect, moaning my name like that in your sleep? You damn well knew I'd take advantage of that opportunity..." he grinned "Maybe now you'll not want to wake up first and get out of bed before I do..."  
"Well... if you wake me up like that, nope..I don't think I will!" She laughed and nuzzled his neck.  
Sands chuckled. He held her there for a few minutes, thinking. He could get used to this, waking up with her in his arms. However, it also meant that wherever he was, she would be with him and if she was with him, she'd be in danger. He sighed. No, he wouldn't think about it right now. They kissed once more and then Angelica got out of bed and went down to the kitchen. She came back awhile later with breakfast, which they ate out on the balcony.  
That afternoon, Sands missed Angelica for a minute and wondered where she'd gotten to. The house was so huge, that he felt like he could get lost in it. He began walking and looking, going up stairs, then back downstairs, still not finding her. Where the hell was she? Then he found the entrance to the basement and went down the stairs. The basement was almost like another part of the house, for it was finished, decorated and furnished. He listened for any noises that would reveal that she may be down there. Then he faintly heard strong music playing. He followed the sound to the other part of the basement and stopped just at the slightly opened door. She was in there, definately. He pushed it open a bit more to see her doing a martial arts kata. Her face looked fierce as she fought an opponent that only she could see. Suddenly, he pitied the poor bastard she would release that fury upon. She continued to practice, unaware that he was watching and soon ended with the song, bowing in martial arts fashion. Sands clapped as he entered the room and she spun around with a startled gasp.  
"Christ, SJ.. you got to stop sneaking up on me like that!" she said, grinning.  
"Nice moves there, babe..I was wondering where you got to and it seemed like it took me an hour to find you."  
Angelica grinned wickedly.."Well I DID tell you where I was going, but I don't think you heard me becuase you were engrossed in the Playboy channel!"  
"Well, hey... I may be taken, but I am not dead, sugarbutt, besides, what does it matter as long as you get to reap in the benefits, right?"  
"That's right..." she grinned as she leaned up to kiss him.  
He watched her practice some more, this time with her throwing daggers at a target placed at the far end of the huge room. So this was what she'd been doing these last few months. s**t, she could be a hell of an assassin. He smiled and then it quickly turned into a frown when his cellphone rang. He answered it as his face took on a very serious expression. Angelica looked up when she heard it. Dammit, here we go again, she thought. She watched as he walked out of the gym and back into the main basement and back up the stairs, still talking. She put down her daggers and followed him. When she reached the top of the stairs, he was hanging up.  
"Some s**t is going down with the Torrez brothers down in Peru, Angel. I gotta get on a plane as soon as I can..." he said, as he began to walk upstairs to pack.  
She followed him and watched as he packed his bag and prepared to leave again. He stopped and looked at her and could see that she wanted to go with him. But he couldn't risk her life, not again.  
"I want to go with you SJ... I am as much involved in this as you are, even if you don't like the idea. Besides, I think I need more training, training I can't get inside a gym."  
Sands sighed.. " I know you want to go, but I can't let you risk your life, babe, not for me. I do see what you're capable of, and yes, I will train you in the field, just not now. I can't baby, please understand. I have to do this on my own."  
She nodded, though she didn't understand. Was this how it was going to be? Despite what she knew, she still was going to be left behind becuase he didn't want her risking her life? She sighed as she followed him to the door and let him kiss her goodbye. Sands could see the fury in her eyes as he left her standing there.  
"I love you.." he mouthed as he back towards his car and got in and drove off.  
"Yeah, sure you do, SJ.." she said dully as she walked back into the house.  
He was gone again, and once again, she wasn't with him. She went back inside and down to her gym and threw herslef into a hard, exhausting practice to get her mind off of him. It was no use, dammit. She would go nuts before she saw him again, if she saw him again. That was what scared her. Suppose one day he didn't come back. She sighed and went to the kitchen to find the tequila. Time to get wasted and not even think about it.  
Chapter 14  
Angelica woke up alone and with a hell of a headache. That tended to happen when she hit the Cuervo too hard, and she'd been hitting it off and on for two days since Sands left. She sighed and dragged herself out of bed and took a shower, her thoughts drifting back to Sands. Damn him..she thought. Though she kind of did understand why he didn't want her to go with him, at the same time she was pissed beyond belief that he did not seem to see that it was all she wanted. Hell, he risked his life every day out there..why shouldn't she? He knew now that she was capable, bordering on highly dangerous. The more she thought about it, the more furious she got. Since when did she..Angelica..ever let anyone tell her what to do? This was so unlike her. But she loved him.. and she guessed that was why.  
Shower over with, she got something to eat and then strolled out to the back yard where she had her targets set up by the woods. She practiced a few rounds with each gun before heading back to the house and downstairs to practice fighting and throwing her daggers before going to work at Pepe's. Work had been the last thing on her mind lately, though she still went. Dancing just didn't hold the appeal for her that it once did. She'd rather be out there, blowing useless fuckers all to hell then stripping for a bunch of drunk men. She turned the music on and began her kata, with a furious and determined look on her face. She imagined it was some poor bastard who deserved what was coming to them and it made her fight all the harder. Finally tired, she sat down on the mat and took a sip of water, thinking...thinking... "Ah, f**k it," she muttered to herself. She stood up and continued her workout.  
Later that evening as she was preparing to get dressed for work, Angelica spied an outfit she'd bought recently, but not worn. A smiled slowly spread over her face. She quickly went to her computer and looked up flights to Peru. Finding one that was within her price range, she quickly booked it. 5am flight to Peru in the morning. That left her about 8 hours to pack and get ready. She first put in a call to Pepe and let him know she had to make an important trip out of town and that she did not know when she would return. She had no worries though, if she ever needed to go back to dancing, her job was there waiting for her. This was her chance and she wasn't about to not take it. She then jumped in the shower again and got dressed in jeans and an old KISS tank top that happened to be her favorite. Next, she set herself to packing her gear. Tank tops or t shirts with jeans or shorts were always the norm for her unless she was dancing. She also put in her favorite silk robe that she practically lived in at home. A few pairs of sunglasses, and a few hair scrunchies..and... the outfit along with the boots that went with it. Her hair had grown longer over the last few months and now almost reached her butt. She quickly threw it up into a ponytail to get it out of her way for the time being. Next, she packed her two AK47 pistols, her black gloves, ammunition and all but one of her daggers all into her black satchel. After putting on her boots, she tucked the other dagger in her right boot and her derringer in her waist band, up under her shirt. She then made sure she had all of her licenses for carrying the weapons tucked into her wallet and she was ready. She quickly gave the house a once over and then sat down to eat and smoke a cigarette. Better do it now, because she wouldn't be able to on the plane. That sucked, but she'd manage. As she sat there, smoking, she began to get a little anxious. Worried thoughts suddenly crept into her mind. What if she got there too late to help? What if Sands got so upset with her this time that he didn't want to see her anymore? What is she herself got injured or killed? Or if Sands did in her presence? She quickly pushed them out of her mind. "No time to think about it, Angelica, just do it.." she muttered to herself as she walked out to step into the cab and head for the airport.  
A couple hours later...  
The plane touched down at the airport and Angelica disembarked and got into her waiting cab. Throwing her luggage into the back seat, she drove to the hotel where she'd booked her room. First thing she did after eating and taking a long hot shower, was to check the cellphone that Sands had given her..suddenly it rang, startling her. Ah s**t..now what do I tell him?  
"Hey, sugarbutt.."  
"Hi, baby..." she said excitedly.  
"I,uh..hope you aren't too pissed at me for not bringing you along..."  
"Nah..I'm alright, I guess you had your reasons..."  
They talked for a little longer and then said their goodbyes. She hoped like hell that he hadn't figured out she was in Peru. However, she did hit the special code on the phone that would tell her where he was. Not far from there ,actually. Time to get dressed and go scope him out. She put on the outfit and the boots and put her hair up in a high genie tail to trail down her back. Black sunglasses covered her eyes. Then she gathered her weapons and got in the car. Driving straight down the road, she spotted what looked to be a lounge. She parked and got out. In to the window she looked, taking care to make sure he didn't see her. She watched him, waiting to see what might transpire. Nothing did, not really. He did talk a lot on his cellphone though. Then suddenly he was coming towards the door. She quickly ducked into the alley and he walked right past her, deep in conversation with someone. Who, she wasn't sure. He got into his car and drove away, and she quickly did the same, following him, but not too closely.  
Sands had the sneaking suspicion that someone was following him. Who, he wasn't sure, but it seemed that the black Eclipse was on his tail for sure. He made a few turns, trying to shake whomever it was off his trail, but no luck. Then he saw them make a turn and go another way. He pulled up to the warehouse where the tip off had told him the Torrez' were. He sneaked around, guns ready, as he looked into a window. He saw about three of their henchmen, but no signs of Rico or Emilio. He sneaked in, trying to get close enough to hear them. Unbeknownst to him, a black Eclipse was pulling up behind his car outside. He was almost to the room where they were when they spotted him. s**t..he thought. They of course, immediately came after him...  
Angelica got out of the car and sneaked up to the warehouse. Looking in a window, she saw Sands, surrounded by men, his hands in the air.. Oh HELL no..she thought. She immediately put on her gun belt and made her way into the building. Sneaking up to the room, she saw one of the men draw on Sands and without hesitation, she drew her gun and aimed..shooting him in the head and surprising everyone. No one knew where the shot came from and they all drew, walking around and looking for the shooter. Angelica walked into the doorway, both guns drawn and stood there for a second until they noticed her. Sands had a look of pure surprise on his face. There she stood, dressed to kill. Black leather jumpsuit and boots, sunglasses, red lipstick ,a hell of a lot of cleavage showing and two blazing guns.  
"Hey, fuckmooks...wanna dance?" she sneered and then opened fire,blasting every one of the fuckers straight to hell. Then she blew Sands a kiss and walked out the door.  
She stood there, leaning against the car and waiting for Sands to come out of the warehouse. When he did, she lowered her sunglasses and winked at him. He had an extremely serious look on his face, but she wasn't letting it scare her. He walked up to her, that same expression on his face...  
"YOU..."he said, with a sneer..".. were amazing!" Then he grinned and pulled her to him for a kiss. "Where the hell did you get that outfit? Damn woman, those guys didn't know whether to open fire or beg for a f**k!"  
Angelica laughed. "I bought it awhile back, just never wore it. But it does seem to serve its purpose well. I am surprised you aren't pissed at me for following you here and tracking you down.."  
"Well, to tell the truth, sweet cheeks..its a good thing you did show up. I figured you would anyway. I know now that when you get that look in your eyes, you're determined. No need to try and stop you, even if I could have."  
"Good, because those Torrez fuckers are going to get what the hell is coming to them..." she said with determination..." I want their asses, Sands, and I refuse to go back to Mexico and sit on my ass while you have all the fun!"  
"A woman after my own heart.. No, sweetheart, you're staying right here with me. No reason to stop you any more. You're just going to do it anyway...I guess that's one reason why you've got me hooked, baby.."  
He then pulled her to him and they kissed, then got into his car and drove away. Angelica called the auto place to go pick up the Eclipse. She was where she belonged and ready to kick some more ass.  
Chapter 15  
Angelica smiled to herself as she rode in the car beside Sands. She was quite pleased with herself actually. Finally, it seemed, she'd gotten through to him. Maybe now, he'd never want her to be away from him. She couldn't wait until they found the Torrez brothers, because her trigger finger was itching and her AK47s were just begging to do some damage. She looked over at Sands and smirked. Christ, he was sexy! Hotter than the Mexican sun on a summer day.  
"Just what are you thinking about to make you smirk like that?" he asked with a grin as he glanced at her briefly.  
"Hmm..Wouldn't you like to know..." she answered with a wink.  
"You know I DO have ways of getting it out of you, sugarbutt.." he teased, giving her a heated glance.  
"Hmm..I am sure you do..but I'll bet I can resist...my secrets are locked up tight, baby..." she said with a heated glance of her own.  
"Don't tempt me, Angel..." he warned..  
"Ohh...my...is that supposed to be a threat, doll?" she grinned cheekily.  
"You damn right it is, sugar..."  
"Well then, Senor Sands... whatcha gonna do about it?" the look in her eye was one of heat and daring.  
"You just crossed the line, sweet cheeks..." was all he said.  
They pulled into the hotel parking lot and Sands parked the car, slamming the gear into park. He then turned to Angel and pulled her to him forcefully, giving her a hard and ferocious kiss...  
"Get your sweet ass in the room, girl.." he growled against her mouth..  
Angelica melted immediately. Teasing him was so hot and she couldn't wait to find out just what he had in mind for her. They got out of the car and he took her by the hand,walking briskly to the elevator in the hotel's entrance. As they rode up, he kept glancing at her, heated glances. Angelica melted all the more. She went into the room first and he followed, closing the door and removing his shirt. He then walked up behind her and snaked one arm around her to unzip her jumpsuit all the way down...  
"Take it off, Angel...I want you naked...now.." his voice in her ear was hot and demanding.  
Biting her lip, but saying nothing, she shrugged out of the clothing and slowly peeled it from her body, leaving it in a heap on the floor. Her strapless bra came next, followed by her lacy thong.  
"Good girl...or ...maybe I should say..bad girl.. seems you have a thing for teasing me, Angel..." he said as a hand came up to lightly stroke a thumb over a nipple... Angelica jumped a little and whimpered.  
"W-what do you mean, Sands?" she asked.. oh god he was starting to drive her crazy.  
"You know what I mean, sweet cheeks..teasing me, not telling me what I want to know.. Teasing me by coming in that warehouse,doing what you did and giving me a hell of a boner.." he whispered as he ground his hardness into her ass, both thumbs now playing upon her nipples.  
"Sands..." she sighed..  
"Shh.. not a word, sweetness.. all I want to hear out of you are moans and whimpers...unless its my name you're moaning of course..or you're telling me what I want to know.." he chuckled softly.  
His hand came around to slowly caress and lightly squeeze her ass... "Your ass is so sweet..." Then he delivered a sharp, quick slap, making her jump and gasp..." Just right for spanking. Maybe that's what you need, Angel... " Another slap to her ass..  
Angelica bit her lip and moaned. She was so hot for him,and those slaps on her ass made it all the worse. Sands then moved to sit on the chair nearest them and pulled her across his lap, one forearm across her back to hold her in place. He ran his hand over her cheeks, slowly caressing as the tips of his fingers lightly grazed her slit, making her jerk up and groan..  
"Be still, Angel..." he said as he delivered another sharp slap to her ass. Then he caressed it again, making sure he once again grazed her heat with his fingertips..  
"Oh god..." she whimpered.. He was torturing her so splendidly..  
Sands smiled and began to deliver sharp slaps to her ass until it was red. All the time, Angelica moaned and cried out, making the boner in his jeans even harder. It wasn't the fact that he was spanking her that got him excited, but the knowing that she was loving it, if her responses meant anything. He then lightly caressed her cheeks to take the fire out of them.  
"Going to tell me what I want to know, now, sweet cheeks?" he asked.  
"N-no...I don't think so..." she barely got out..  
"Alright then, on to other things..up you go..."  
Angelica stood up on shaking legs and Sands stood up and guided her to the bed..  
"Lie down and spread 'em, girl.." the look he gave her let her know that not doing it wasn't an option.  
Angelica immediately stretched out on the bed and spread her legs wide for him. Sands almost lost control and jumped her right there, but he didn't. He had more teasing to do yet. He then took off his jeans and lay down beside her on his side. His hand traveled lightly down her body, making her whimper. She reached out to touch him too, but her hand was slapped away.  
"No, sweetheart...no touching me.. try that again and I'll tie your wrists, savvy? I am going to drive you mad with lust just like you did me...or do you not remember?" He then moved her hands to lay on either side of her head, leaving her fully exposed, with instructions to leave them there. Angelica moaned, half in pleasure and half in frustration. His hands then began to once more explore her body, touching her everywhere. Angelica could only moan and whimper in response. She ached for him so badly and he was driving her insane. His finger slowly ran along the length of her slit, finding her wet and throbbing..  
"Just as I thought...you want it pretty damn bad, don't you, babe?" He then brought his finger to his mouth and licked her sweetness off of it.."Tastes so good, baby, I think I want more of that..."  
Angelica moaned at the thought of his mouth on her. Christ, she didn't know how much more of this she could take. Sands moved between her legs, placing several hot kisses on her thighs and hips. Her hips bucked up and she moaned. His tongue took a light lick, barely touching her, then he rested his lips just barely on her clit...  
"Feel like telling me yet, baby?" he asked..another barely there lick and a very brief suck on her clit..  
"N-no...oh god, Sands..." she cried out at the sheer brilliance of his teasing.. It was so hard to keep her hands where they were. She wanted to push his mouth more firmly against her and make him pleasure her, oh god, she needed to come so badly.  
"Ok, then.." he grinned up at her and then his mouth launched a hot assault on her already throbbing core. Licking and sucking hard, his tongue thrusting into her. Angelica moaned and bucked as he brought her almost to the point of coming. But before she could..he just stopped.  
"No, baby, I really, really hate to do this to you...no coming until you tell me what I want to know..."  
Angelica moaned..half in frustration and half in pleasure. Christ, he was good at teasing. She had no doubt that soon he'd get out of her what he wanted to know. Sands then moved to his knees between her thighs. His cock was fully hard and throbbing and he just wanted to f**k her til she exploded. Instead, he rubbed the length of his cock along her slit, grazing her clit again and again with each stroke. Dear god, he was driving her crazy, and Angelica could only moan and rock her hips against it. The slick wetness of her rubbing against him nearly made him come. Christ, she was teasing him just as bad as he was her, if the truth was told. He was about to explode himself. He then raised her hips and thrust forcefully into her..  
"OOOhhh...oh god Sands...oh god yes..." she sobbed in pleasure as he began to pound her hard. Hard hip grinding thrusts as he pushed deep into her. Angelica began meeting him thrust for thrust, she couldn't help it. He was too good, oh god he was good.  
"Tell me, Angel..." he said between clenched teeth. Oh god she was tight and hot, wrapped around him. He was quickly losing control.  
"You, Sands...it was you..." she nearly screamed. Oh god she needed to come. Without warning, she flipped them over and began lustily riding him hard, grinding and rolling her hips. He didn't seem to mind...  
"See what you do to me, Sands? Drive me fucking crazy..." she moaned as she slammed down hard on him, making both of them explode..  
"Ah, f**k Angel..." Sands nearly screamed as he exploded.  
They continued grinding and thrusting against each other as they came. Sands pulled her down for a kiss, his tongue hotly assaulting her mouth. He wrapped his arms around her and held her there on top of him for a moment, just kissing her. Then , she slowly moved off of him, making both of them gasp as he slipped out of her. They lay there together for a few minutes, just holding each other and panting.  
"Drive you crazy, huh?" he whispered..  
"Yes, SJ..you do. You have since day one. I had to come after you, I couldn't stand not being with you any longer..."  
" I know. You have no idea how much I wanted you with me. If I could have found a way to do it and still protect you, I would have, a long time ago. But, you, being the sexy determined woman that you are, took matters into your own hands. I know now that you can protect yourself if you need to. But its still dangerous, Angel..very dangerous. We aren't invincible you know..."  
"I know that, SJ.. I do. But smarts and cunning do help and we do have that..I just needed to be with you, and I knew only one way to."  
"Well, you are here with me now, where you belong. Just means that not only do I have a beautiful, sexy woman at my side, but also one that would kill someone over me if she felt threatened.."  
"You got that right, baby, and don't you forget it, either. Blast anyone to hell that messes with my man..." she grinned.  
"Ooh, I am scared of YOU.." he teased as he kissed her lightly.  
"No need to be, sugar, they just better be!" Sands laughed at the dead serious look on her face. She laughed too as he tickled her to get her to stop looking so serious.  
Suddenly, Sands heard his cellphone ring.. Of all the lousy fucking timing...he thought. He sat up to put it on speaker phone and Angelica looked on, curious.  
"Yeah, this is Sands.."  
"Your woman killed my girlfriend, Sands. Best she watch her back, because my cohorts are looking for her.." said the menacing voice of Rico Torrez.  
Before Sands could answer, Angelica did first.  
"Oh yeah, Torrez? What's your problem babe? Don't have the balls to come after me yourself? I figured you were a pussy when you had to get your girlfriend to do your dirty work for you..."  
Sands' jaw dropped and he began silently laughing so hard that tears were in his eyes. She certainly had a way with words. Angelica winked at him and grinned...  
"She fucked with the wrong one, Torrez, plain and simple. I warned her of what would happen if she did not release me. She chose to reap the consequences."  
"And so shall you, brazen bitch. Just heed my warning. You shall get what's coming to you.."  
"And so shall you and your brother, and believe me, It will please me no better than to rid the world of you two useless fuckers. So try me..I guaran-damn-tee you it won't be us that gets what's coming to them.." And with that, she hung up.  
Holy s**t, it was on now!  
Sands couldn't help but love her. It seemed he'd finally met his match, and thank god they weren't enemies. She could be a ruthless bitch, but he loved it. Just meant she had what it took to be his girl. One had to be an asshole or a bitch to do this kind of stuff. He smiled as he pulled her close for a kiss and held her close. His..and he would kill for her.  
Days later..  
After getting a tip off that the Torrez' had left Peru again, Sands and Angel decided to head home to Mexico. Yeah, Mexico was now permanently home to Sands when he wasn't working. They lived in Angelica's house when they weren't elsewhere. However, they were both smart enough not to let their guards down, even so. Angelica was always armed now, and was soon to become a full fledged deadly assassin with the training that Sands had started teaching her. She learned to use more deadlier weapons and also learned skills in stealth and cunning. However, as deadly as she would be, she wouldn't do this for just anyone. Only Sands. Only for him. She knew she could make tons of money taking on jobs for others, but she had no desire to unless Sands was involved as well. Her game, her rules, as always. Angelica was starting to get bored though.. time for some fun.  
"Sands..do you dance, baby? " she asked him that evening..  
"Are you kidding? You're looking at Fred Astaire, reincarnated, sweet thing.." he joked.." I'm kidding, but yes, I do..why?"  
Angelica smiled.. "Because I am in the mood to put on my dancing shoes and salsa, baby.."  
"You telling me you want to go dancing?" he teased.  
"Yes.." she said as she kissed him lightly.." that's exactly what I'm telling you. Do you know of any salsa clubs around here?"  
"Are you kidding? Mexico is full of 'em, sweetness, but in my opinion, La Luna is the best!"  
"Then let's get dressed and go then! I need to have some fun before I die of boredom!"  
She wouldn't let him see what she was going to wear. She made him take his clothes and shower and get dressed in the guest room bath. Sands grumbled a little about secrets again, but only playfully. Angelica soon stepped out of the shower and began to put on makeup and do her hair. She decided to leave it down, but fluffed it a little. She'd found the perfect dress for salsa dancing in her closet. It was black and lacy and came to a little past mid thigh in a ruffled skirt that would fan out when Sands spun her around and was else it fit her like a second skin. She needed to wear no bra with it, since it had plenty of support of its own. She stepped into her black, lacy thong and put on a pair of thigh high fishnets, attached to a lacy garter belt. Then the dress went on along with her spike-heeled dancing shoes. Adding a pair of large hoop earrings and a black velvet choker completed her look. She sprayed on some sexy perfume and was ready. Picking up her small purse, she went to find Sands. He at the same time was on his way to see what she was doing, so when she opened the door to the bedroom, their jaws dropped in unison. He was dressed in a black shirt, nearly open to the waist and tight black trousers with boots. He had a gold chain or two around his neck to show off his gorgeous chest and his tan. Christ, he's hot, she thought.  
" Damn, woman..." was all he could get out, letting out a low whistle of appreciation.." I am half tempted to forget the damn salsa and do the horizontal mambo instead.."  
Angelica laughed as he took her hand and held it above them, spinning her slowly to get a good look at her dress.  
"You look pretty damn hot yourself, there, doll.." she grinned as he pulled her to him for a kiss. She could feel the concealed gun that he had on him. She did too, her derringer was tucked neatly in her purse.  
"Let's go..." he said.. and they went out to the car and left.  
Angelica could hardly contain herself as they pulled up to La Luna's. It had been ages since she'd been salsa dancing,partly because she couldn't find a good partner. They made their way into the club, which was already jumping with couples out on the floor. One of her favorite songs, She Bangs, blared over the speakers. Sands immediately spun her into a dance as soon as they got to the floor. He was a fantastic dancer she was beginning to see, and lord knows those hips of his. Those things were a danger to her senses, the way he shook them like there was no worries. He winked and mouthed the words of the song to her as they danced..  
Well if Lady Luck gets on my side  
We're gonna rock this town alive  
I'll let her rough me up  
Till she knocks me out  
She walks like she talks,  
And she talks like she walks  
And she bangs, she bangs  
Oh baby  
When she moves, she moves  
I go crazy  
'Cause she looks like a flower but she stings  
like a bee  
Like every girl in history  
She bangs, she bangs  
Angelica laughed as he spun her, ending the dance with a dip when the song ended. Breathless, she let him lead her to one of the tables and they ordered drinks.  
"SJ...you..are an amazing dancer.." Angelica said excitedly as they sipped their drinks.  
"I do my best, sweet cheeks.. and that song is you if I ever heard one.." he grinned.  
"Hmm..you think?" she teased.  
Sands gave her his are-you-kidding look.. "It is, definitely.."  
"Want to know what song makes me think of you?" she asked..  
" I can only bear to imagine..." he chuckled..  
"Shake Your Bon Bon.." she giggled..  
Sands raised an eyebrow.."You're kidding, right?"  
"Not at all.. do these lyrics mean anything to you?  
I'm a desperado underneath your window.  
I see your silhouette.  
Are you my Juliet?  
I feel a mad connection with your body.  
Shake your bon-bon, shake your bon-bon, shake your bon-bon. " She looked at him knowingly.  
A cocky grin spread over his face.. "Yeah, as a matter of fact they do, except I was on your balcony.. " he winked.  
They continued to dance the night away until the club closed for the night. Little did they know that there was trouble lurking in Mexico.

Chapter 16  
Rico Torrez cursed as he slammed his fist down on the table. The smuggling was still going on strong, however. Their henchmen had done their jobs well at keeping the CIA at bay, but alot of them had died for their efforts. He did not know who that ruthless bitch was that Sands had on his side, other than her name.. Angel. Suddenly, but it seemed that every time they thought that they could do away with Sands, she showed up and stopped them. It was clear that the bitch was more to him than just a partner of sorts. Rico had no idea whether she was an agent or what, but he'd love to have that kind of ruthless bitchiness on his side. He hated her though, for her hand in killing Elena. He should have never allowed Elena to have a hand in this operation, but she'd begged once or twice to help. He figured her beautiful looks would be able to lure Sands into trap, but it eventually took her getting to the woman instead. She wound up dying for it. Pity that. The girl had been beautiful, but women were just playthings and he had been growing tired of her. Time to move on to bigger and better things. The woman who called herself Angel was his focus now, and he meant to have her, even if it did wind up getting him his balls shot off. Use her to kill Sands and then kill her. Just then, his younger brother, Emilio, walked into the room, carrying a small case containing vials and syringes.  
"Rico, the shipment just arrived.." Emilio said as he sat the case on the small table in front of his brother. "What is this stuff, anyway?"  
"This..." Rico said as he held up a vial of the substance, "is what is going to mark the final demise of the CIA on our asses..."  
"How?" Emilio questioned.  
"You ask to damn many questions.. This is a drug that causes temporary amnesia, in which during said time, a person can be brain washed to forget certain things and remember only what's told them by whomever is manipulating them. IT fully wears off within about two days, but by then, my plans for Sands will have been played out. However, if the person has a strong willed mind, they can fight it long before that, but I don't think that will happen. By the time it wears off, Sands will be dead and we will have the 500 million for the diamonds and weapons. I am tired of playing games and I think if we don't move now, the CIA will bust up the operation."  
"And how do you plan to give Sands the drug?"  
"Its not Sands who will get it. Let's just say I am going to use his own weapon against him, so to speak..."  
That same day...  
Angelica stretched as she prepared for her workout. Best to limber up first before practicing. However, her workouts were now more fun now that Sands was there with her. She taught him a few special moves he'd not learned in his own training , which could only help. Together, they practiced side by side and then she got a wicked gleam in her eye...  
"SJ, what do you say to a little sparring? " she asked with a wink.  
"I'm not sure, babe..I wouldn't want to hurt you..."  
"Oh please..."she rolled her eyes.." I'd take you in a minute!" She meant it as a joke of course, she'd never hurt him and she knew he wouldn't hurt her.  
"Ok, whatever you say, babe.." he grinned.  
They both moved into fighting stance and Sands threw the first punch, which Angelica easily deflected, throwing back a counter attack. They circled each other, calculating their next moves. Angelica grinned at him wickedly as she attacked again, this time clearly getting the best of him. Sands deflected the attacks, but as it wore on, he decided to show her just who was going to beat who. Flipping her over his hip, she landed to the floor with a thud and a grunt as he moved to straddle her, holding her arms down with his hands. Angelica could have easily gotten out of the hold, but she rather liked where she was at that moment. She glared up at him, best not to let him know that.  
"Who's got the upper hand now, sugarbutt?" he taunted.  
Angelica growled mockingly and bucked up, her arms coming up and suddenly flipping them over , coming down to straddle him. She looked down at him and grinned cheekily.  
"I believe I do..." she grinned as she leaned down to kiss him. Sands managed to work his arms loose and wrap them around her, fully pulling her down onto him and holding her as the kiss deepened.  
Sands broke the kiss. "Too bad we were sparring, because this is one hell of a compromising position, sugar..." he grinned wickedly.  
Angelica rolled her eyes and groaned.." Geez, SJ.." she kissed him once more and moved let him up. He pulled her back down and kissed her again. She grinned and again moved to let him up. This time he let her off of him and they got up off the floor. He then pulled her against him for yet another kiss.  
"SJ..baby, we're supposed to be working out, not making out..." she joked.  
"I'll give you a workout alright, sugarbutt and I'll guarantee you, you'll be just as sweaty..." he chuckled as his lips trailed down her neck.  
Angelica couldn't help but groan.. "SJ?"  
"Hmmm..?" more kisses down her neck and across her collarbone..  
" Uh.. you having fun there?"..  
"oh yeah.." his answer was muffled as he kissed the spot between her neck and shoulder, making her shiver.  
"Tell you what...if you stop now, I promise I'll give you a workout later that'll last all night..." she grinned to herself.  
Sands stopped and looked at her, then kissed her once more.. "I am holding you to that promise..you know that, right? "  
"Of course, doll.." she grinned.  
They continued working out and then on to weapons practice with guns and daggers.  
Later that evening, Angelica decided to go run some errands at the mall, leaving Sands at home. She pulled up later at the mall and went to various places, running her errands and not thinking about the possibility that she could be in danger. Not far behind her, a figure lurked. He watched her every move, but made himself blend in with the crowd, unnoticed. In his hand, he carried a syringe with the cap on it. He was waiting for just the right moment to plunge it into the bitch's neck and get the plans in motion. He watched as she made her way down a long, deserted hallway towards the bathrooms. Bad move on her part. The hallway held nothing but back door entrances to the the stores in that section and a set of bathrooms. No one else was down there. He waited until she went into the bathroom and stood behind a huge potted tree, waiting for her to come out. When she did, he moved quickly as she walked past the tree and him. Putting a hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming and plunged the needle into her shoulder, pushing the stopper in quickly. It happened so fast that Angelica didn't even have time to react. She slumped over and he threw her over his shoulder and walked out the back door to the waiting car. A huge smile was on Rico's face as he drove back to the hotel.  
Angelica came to, her eyes blurry as they slowly focused. She didn't remember anything, even who she was. Her mind was a complete blur. She looked over to see a man watching her every move. Who was he? Where was she? Why couldn't she remember anything?  
"Wh-what's going on?" she asked when she was able.  
"Do you remember anything?" the man asked her.  
"N-no.. who are you? You aren't going to hurt me are you?" she was starting to get nervous.  
"My name is Rico Torrez. I found you unconscious at the mall and brought you here until you awakened. I looked in your purse and found out who you are. Your name is Angelica Russo. From the licenses you carry, I have reason to believe you are highly trained in both martial arts and weaponry, because you also have a concealed weapons license.  
"Me? an assassin? Ha.. that's funny. So can I get out of here yet?"  
"No, I am afraid not. You see in exchange for my kindness, I expect something out of you. I want you to kill some one for me. Do you know this man?" Rico showed her a photo of Sands.  
"No, I don't. But why should I want to kill him?"  
"This man is a very bad guy. He killed several of my employees and is trying to kill me. I can't seem to get my hands on him long enough to do the job myself, but I don't think he'd feel threatened by a beautiful woman, do you?"  
"I am not sure. Where is he?"  
"Nevermind about that now, we have plenty of time. TIme to talk."  
She listened as he began his brainwashing scheme.  
Meanwhile, Sands was trying to figure out where she'd went and he was starting to get worried. He went out and about town, trying to find her. He couldn't even find her car. Couldn't get her on the cellphone. Dammit, he thought. She had went unarmed too. Her derringer lay on the dresser. That worried him, considering the threats made to her. He could do nothing but wait and hope she would either come home or call. He had no idea what was about to happen.  
Chapter 17  
Angelica still wasn't sure what was going on, however she had decided the man had to be telling the truth. She decided to take the job, since he'd offered to reward her handsomely. Still, she had a weird feeling that things weren't quite right. He showed her to the penthouse suite's second bedroom and left her to her privacy. She took a shower and went to bed. Maybe tomorrow she would be able tot think more clearly.  
Sands was really getting worried. Angelica still hadn't showed up and it was as if she'd vanished off the face of the earth. twenty-four hours had not passed yet for him to file a report, but yet it was still next morning. All night he'd lay there alone without her in his arms. Not a good feeling when she was all he could think about. He sighed as he got up, took a shower and got dressed. As he went down stairs, he heard a car pull up and in the door she came.  
"Angel...where the HELL have you been?" he said as he moved to take her in his arms. Thank god she was ok. However, the look in her eyes stopped him cold. Something was wrong, very wrong.  
"How do you know my name?" she inquired, the cold, emotionless stare in her eyes.  
"How? You're my girl, of course I know your name. Angel, is something wrong?" he watched as she slowly advanced towards him.  
"How can I be your girl when I don't even know you?" her eyes were so emotionless that it was starting to really bother him.  
"Of course you do, baby... its me.. SJ..." his words were cut off...  
"I SAID I don't know you..." and with that she attacked.  
Sands was completely unprepared for the attack.. he stumbled back It was very clear that something bad had happened to her and she had amnesia. He continued to block her attacks, trying all the while to talk some sense into her. No luck there. It was as if she was trying to kill him. She delivered more lightening fast kicks and punches, which he deflected, but a few did manage to get in. Then next thing he knew, a dagger was in her hand.  
"I am going to kill you, so do not try to get away..." she said as she advanced on him. He managed to knock the dagger out of her hand and back away from her. For once, he was actually scared. Not because she was trying to kill him, but because this clearly wasn't his Angel. He had to try and get behind her. He ducked out of the way and she looked around. Getting his concealed gun from his waistband, he came behind her. Forgive me,baby...he thought as he brought the butt of the gun down on her head. She slumped to the ground silently. Cursing softly, He gently picked her up and and took her up to the bedroom. Laying her down on the bed, he decided it would be safer for him to cuff one wrist to the headboard, in case she went wild when she awoke. He then looked her over, trying to find some evidence of what had happened to her. Why would she suddenly come home and try to kill him? He looked at her shoulder and saw a needle prick. She'd been shot up with some kind of drug that made her this way. From the way she acted, it was apparent that her mind had been fucked with. Not good.  
He watched and waited for her to killed him that he'd had to hit her to stop her. He'd never hurt her like that, but it couldn't be helped. He cursed silently as he saw the lump appearing on the back of her head. He'd hurt her, dammit. He immediately regretted hitting her, even in self defense. She looked so beautiful lying there and all he wanted to do was hold her. But she wasn't herself. Someone had brainwashed her and he had an idea that he knew who. Her eyelids fluttered and when she became fully awake, the cold stare returned to her eyes.  
"Angel, who did this to you?" he inquired.  
"Did what to me? I was knocked out I was told and the man who helped me wants you dead..."  
"This, Angel..." he showed her the needle prick mark on her shoulder.. "Someone shot you up with a mind altering drug. Baby, this isn't you. You would never attack me that way!"  
"Who is this man? What's his name?" he asked her.  
"Rico Torrez. He said you were bad and sent me to kill you. He thinks I am an assassin."  
"You are, baby.."  
"Why do you keep calling me baby?" she asked, realizing how handsome the man was. A breif image, like a dream, flashed in her mind.  
"Becuase you're my girl, baby, I love you.."  
More images flashed into her confused mind. Images of him kissing her, images of his holding her. Images of her fighting at his side. The more images that came to her, the more confused she became. She felt as if a cloud was being lifted from her eyes and a weight was being lifted off her shoulders. She looked at him and the more she did, the more familiar he became to her. She searched her confused mind for a name. What was his name? She then reached up with her free hand and touched the sore lump on the back of her head.  
"What happened to me?" she asked.  
Sands sighed. "I had to stop you, Angel. You were trying to kill me, so I knocked you out. Didn't want to or mean to hurt you, sweets..." The pain in her eyes tore at his heart. Her emotional dark eyes were returning.  
Angel continued to stare at him, trying to remember his name. All Sands wanted to do at that moment was hold her and take the pain away, but he didn't. Couldn't move too quickly.  
"Angel, I could kill him for what he's done to you. You don't even remember me. He will die for this when I find him, that 's a promise."  
"I...I have these memories surfacing..." she muttered..  
"Please remember, baby...maybe this will help you..." He leaned forward and gently brushed her lips with his. She gasped. His lips were so warm, so luscious... he softly and gently kissed her, his tongue gently exploring her mouth. Memories began to flood back as he kissed her. He broke the kiss.."Angel..."  
"S... "her mind faltered to remember..." SJ?"  
He smiled.. "Yeah, sugarbutt.. that's your nickname for me..."  
"Why...why do I feel so groggy? What the hell happened and why am I handcuffed? You aren't playing some kind of game with me are you? GOd, I have a terrible headache."  
"Oh christ, Angel, come here..." he uncuffed her wrist and pulled her into his arms.. " You left here almost two days ago to run some errands at the mall. While you were there, Rico Torrez got a hold of you and shot you up with some kind of mind altering drug and told you that I was the enemy and sent you to kill me. I was out of my mind with worry when you showed up. Evidently, the drug has worn off because now your memory is coming back.."  
"I tried to kill you...oh god, SJ, nooooo...no, please..." she started crying uncontrollably.  
"Shhh..no its ok, baby.." he soothed. The sobs racked her body as she cried on his chest. Angelica held on to him as if she'd never let him go. Oh god, she couldn't believe she tried to kill him. She loved him so much. Sands held her and let her cry, let her get it all out.  
"SJ..please...forgive..me.." she got out between sobs.  
"I do, sweetheart. It would have been entirely different if you'd betrayed me. I know you didn't. That sick f**k tried once again to use you against me, and once again, he failed to..."  
Her sobs mere whimpers now, she softly kissed his chest and then leaned up to kiss his lips.."Oh god, I almost lost you.." another kiss as she began to touch him. She never wanted to be out of his arms again. He stayed silent. Another kiss, this time her tongue caressing the inside of his mouth as her hand slid down his chest. Sands kissed her back just as hotly, his breath catching at the feel of her hands on him.  
"Want you baby...need you..." she whispered between kisses along his collarbone and down his chest.  
She couldn't stop touching him. Sands softly groaned as he felt her undo his jeans and reach for him, her fingers encircling the hardness there. Lightly she stroked as her hot mouth kissed his chest and down his stomach. Lying back, he helped her slide his jeans down and off. She stopped long enough to rid herself of her own clothes and then she was back against him, her hand stroking him again.  
"God, yes...so hot..." she whispered as she touched him and licked at the trail leading to his luscious cock.  
"Christ, Angel.." he choked out as she took him fully into her mouth, her tongue sliding over him. She sucked and licked at him as if she couldn't get enough. Sands watched her for a moment, then moaned, his head falling back on the pillow. Christ, she was so good at that. After a bit more, she slowly let him slip from her mouth and moved to straddle him. He sat up against the headboard and pulled her to him, his mouth devouring hers as his fingers found the heat between her thighs. She cried out in pleasure as he stroked her. She looked him in the eyes...  
"I love you, Sheldon Jefferey Sands..." she whispered as she lowered herself onto him. She began to ride him slowly, her head going back and her eyes closing. She moaned in pleasure as his hot mouth devoured her neck and breasts and his cock filled her fully. Oh god he was so good. She continued to ride him slowly as her mouth met his in a fiery kiss. Sands just held onto her and let her make love to him. She needed this and he did too. They rocked together slowly until neither of them could bear it any longer and they exploded together, moaning each other's names. She collapsed against him, tears in her eyes. He kissed them away...  
"I love you too, Angel.." he whispered,and they kissed again. She moved off of him and he pulled her into the safety of his arms. He wasn't ever letting her go again. They fell asleep after that, holding each other close.  
Chapter 18  
Rico Torrez cursed as he slammed his cell phone shut. He wondered what hold that Sands bastard had on Angel that could have possibly foiled his plans this time. But so it had. Once again the annoying CIA was not off their trail and the operation was in jeopardy of being busted up. Five hundred million was not an amount of money easily played with. He watched from his makeshift office in the warehouse where tons of Incan artifacts had just been shipped in from a recent dig. They were on their way to the Smithsonian, but they had to stop in Mexico first. Inside the vases and pottery were carats after carats of rare blue diamonds recently stolen in Amsterdam. It was Rico's plan to smuggle them inside the artifacts and drop them in Mexico City before the artifacts made their way to Washington DC. Also, he had a shipment of illegal weapons that he meant to sell for a tidy profit. This was why he made sure the warehouse in which all of these operations were going on was kept as top secret as possible. Five hundred million was money worth killing over. He watched as workers stuffed velvet bag after velvet bag, enclosed in baggies, into the pottery. Soon, they would be on their way to Mexico City and the goods would be unloaded and Rico would be rich.  
Rico was as ruthless as he was handsome. Money was his main goal and he'd do anything to get it, legal or not. At 35 years old, he'd been in more heists than he cared to count. Some good, some not, but he still never managed to get caught. Luck was always on his side in that respect. Still, he didn't have the kind of dough he wanted. Rico meant rich in Spanish and that was what he strived to be. Rich...by any means possible. An attractive man, he had no problem having a beautiful woman in his bed or on his arm when the need arose. However, women to him were playthings, not meant to be taken seriously. Take Elena for instance. She'd loved Rico and was loyal to the point of dying on account of him. He never looked back after her death. Sure, it bothered him a little, but those were the breaks. His younger brother, Emilio was the only one he was loyal to. Forced to care for him after the death of their parents in his late teens, he dragged the now 25 year old into the many operations he had set up. Not as money hungry as Rico, Emilio still had loyalty for his brother and would do whatever it was Rico wanted.  
Rico watched as Emilio walked up and down the isles of workers planting the diamonds in the pottery. He held an M16 at the ready at all times as he watched them. Rico's orders to him had been to watch the workers for any who might try to pocket some of the stolen diamonds and to waste them immediately, should they choose to do so. He came out of the office and looked over the goods himself, liking what he saw. Suddenly a gun shot rang out and the man standing five foot from him fell to the ground dead. Looking in the dead man's pocket, he found a handful of the diamonds. He had no remorse for the poor bastard. Business was business.  
"When do you think this stuff will be ready for shipment, " Emilio asked his brother.  
"Once again, you ask too many questions.." Rico laughed.. "Soon, probably by the end of the week I think. We'll get them on a plane first thing in the morning that day and then get on a plane ourselves back to Mexico, intercept them in Mexico city, get the goods and get paid."  
"That's all you think about Rico, getting paid. One of these days you're going to get caught and drag me down with you.."  
"I am doing it all for you,little brother, and you better realize that," Rico growled.." Besides, what else is there? I wasn't named Rico for nothing. Rico means rich and I fully intend to be."  
The two walked back into the office, bickering amongst themselves.  
That night in Mexico...  
Sands and Angelica sat in the bar area of the nightclub, sipping drinks as they caught their breaths. His girl loved to dance, and Sands was more than willing to indulge her. Tonight, she'd been in the mood to boogie and they had gone dancing in a seventies themed club. All disco, all the time. Sands much preferred salsa to disco, but he still enjoyed himself.  
"Babe, I gotta take a leak, be back in a bit.." he said as he excused himself.  
"God, SJ, must you always be so perverse? she laughed, rolling her eyes.  
"Yes, I must, its in my nature, sweet cheeks..and last time I checked, it was one of the things you love about me.." he replied with the ever present cocky grin as he walked away.  
Grinning to herself, she sat with her back against the bar and watched the others out on the dance floor. It was true. He could be so blunt and perverse sometimes, but it was indeed something she loved. He wouldn't be her SJ if he wasn't that way. It was then that she saw a very familiar person coming towards the bar. One who she had not expected and really had hoped to never see again. Tall and blond haired, he was handsome, but she did not need this, not now. Where the hell had he come from? Hoping he didn't see her, she turned her back to him. Perry had been her last boyfriend long before she met Sands. She'd followed him to Mexico from California, where they both were originally from. At the time, he'd been into nothing but surfing, but had quickly changed when his surf shop Baja Joe's, became a national chain. She had started her stripper job, to make money to support herself, and when he asked her to stop, she refused. Why should she have? He became very jealous to the point of disrupting her sets whenever she worked at Pepe's. Finally, he had told her no woman of his was going to be a stripper and stay with him. The argument was heated and he'd left Mexico..and her. She'd stopped loving him after awhile and stopped hoping he would come back. A year later, she'd found Sands and now here he was, back again.  
"Angie? Is that you?" a familiar voice called her by her hated nickname. She didn't answer at first and pretended she hadn't heard him.  
He sat down on the barstool beside her .." Angie? Its me, Perry.. how have you been? I've missed you.."  
Realizing she could not ignore him when he was all but in her face, she looked at him.." Sure couldn't tell it from my end, "she said flatly.  
"I know, I know.. our last time seeing each other wasn't that great. Yes, I was a bastard for putting demands on you and then leaving you when you didn't comply...but I am back now and I want to work things out.." the look on hs face was sincere.  
"Perry...I... look, I can't do this, ok? I don't love you anymore, I just don't. I have another lover now, and I truly love him." she watched as his face fell.  
"So I leave and the first thing you do is start fucking another guy? I thought we meant something to each other.."  
"We did...then. What the hell did you expect me to do, Perry? Wait a year for you to come to your senses? I love him and not you. I am sorry, but there is no us..and I didn't start "fucking another guy" immediatley...its been awhile" she was firm in her voice.  
"Look sweetie, please give me another chance. He can't possibly love you like I have and still want to.. let me show you..." and before she could stop him, his mouth claimed hers. Angelica tried to pull away,but he had her face in his hands and wasn't letting go. Out the corner of her eye, she saw Sands coming back and watched him stop cold at seeing Perry kissing her. Her heart sank. This was not going to be good. She watched as he turned and walked towards the exit of the club. She finally fought herself away from Perry..  
"Bastard!" she screamed and punched him so hard he fell off the barstool. Running towards the exit herself, she followed Sands outside.  
Chapter 19  
Angelica looked around outside, not seeing him at first. She looked up and there he was, leaning against the wall and smoking a cigarette.  
"SJ! Please..I..." she started.  
"Angelica, it would be wise for you if you'd just walk away. Perhaps your man in there can indulge you tonight, because damn if I will!" and with that,  
he walked rapidly to the car. Angelica followed him, barely getting in before he sped off.  
"SJ, please...let me explain..."  
"Explain what? That you decided to hook up with another guy behind my back? What's he got, a bigger dick or something?"  
"No..you don't understand..I WASN'T kissing him. He kissed me, you bastard! I was trying to get away from him, but of course you wouldn't see it that way!"  
They pulled into the driveway of the house and Sands walked in silently with her following him..  
"SJ, please...listen!"  
"Listen to what? You trying to tell me that you didn't want that kiss? Who is he Angelica?"  
It hurt her that he wasn't calling her Angel. He had since they had gotten together... " He's my ex, Perry... he just showed up, SJ. I told him about you, but he didn't listen and before I knew it, he was kissing me. I tried to pull away and that's when you saw us. You should know by now I'd never do such a thing to you on purpose. Perhaps you didn't see me knock the hell out of him once I got him off me.."  
"Your ex, huh? Well, it seems to me that you still have feelings for him. I don't know why I ever let you get to me, Angelica. I wasn't ready to love you then and I don't think I am now.." he said as he worked to quickly pack his belongings. Angelica wondered what he planned to do..  
"Wh-what?" tears began to stream down her face.  
"I said...I am not so sure I love you. Maybe we need our space for awhile.."  
"SJ, nooooo..." she barely got out, grabbing his arm..  
Angelica, its not a good idea to do that right now. My reflexes may not be to your liking.." he said as he jerked his arm out of her grasp.  
"SJ..."  
"Look, I got to go. I have work to do. I suggest you stay here. I don't need your help. Maybe when you've realized what I mean to you, I might come back. Until then, Adios, sugarbutt..." and with that he walked out of the house and to his car, squealing tires as he took off.  
Angelica slowly sank to the floor, crying as her heart broke. Why didn't he believe her? She screamed in frustration and cursed Perry for everything he was worth for doing what he did. In doing so, he'd lost her Sands. She loved him so much and now he was gone. Not only that, but he told her not to go with him. She supposed that had she seen him with another woman, she'd have been just as mad, but she would have allowed him to explain. She stood up and went down to the basement to do what she always did when mad and frustrated. She worked out, but it was no use. It only reminded her of what she had just lost. Sands was everything to her. As she began to calm down, she realized she had to go to Peru and get him back. She had to. The Torrez brothers needed to be taken down and she wanted that to happen just as bad he did. But first she had to get her man back.  
Sands cursed and lit a cigarette as he drove to the airport. He couldn't believe what he'd seen. Though she told him it wasn't what it appeared to be, he had a hard time believing it. Seeing that bastard kissing his girl had brought back memories he'd rather forget. Her name was Lisa and she'd been the one to break his heart the first time. Also an agent, Lisa hardly ever left his side and they had, at one time, been madly in love. But then she grew distant and he couldn't figure out why. He soon found out when he saw her in the arms of another man, kissing him passionately. Rico Torrez to be exact. They'd broken up soon after that and he vowed to never let his heart become involved again when it came to women. f**k 'em and leave 'em was to be his new strategy. Lisa eventually left Rico and Sands never saw or heard from her again, but his heart remembered the pain she'd put him through. He cursed loudly as the memory faded back into the dark corners of his mind. How could he have hope that Angelica wasn't going to be the same... Lisa all over again? He couldn't. Better just to let her go and protect himself. He arrived at the airport and made his way onto the plane to Peru.  
Next morning...  
Angelica awoke with the feeling that something was wrong. When she turned over and realized she was alone in bed, the previous night's events came flooding back. Sands was gone and with him, her heart. She began to cry silently as she got up and walked out onto the balcony. Memories of the times they'd been together there made her cry harder. It seemed that everything she saw or did reminded her of him. She had to have him back. She had to convince him that she loved him and that he loved her. He'd said he wasn't sure he did. She knew different and she intended to prove it to him. She sighed as she went over to her computer and began looking over flights while she smoked a cigarette. Time to go after him again. But what would his reaction be this time? Would he be glad to see her, having cooled off? Or would he fight with her and reject her again? She did not hope for the latter, that was for sure.  
Sands' eyes opened slowly as he turned over in the hotel bed, realizing he was alone. No Angelica there to hold. Better off, he thought to himself. He got up and showered, then dressed. After eating breakfast, he made his way to the hotel lounge where he was meeting his contact. Supposedly this person had vital information on where the Torrez operation was set up. If they fucked him over, they'd certainly get wasted. He sat down at the table, his fake arm resting on the table, while his gun was poised in his hand under it, ready to do damage if it came to that. He saw the man coming towards him and smirked. The man sat down across from him.  
"So what have you got for me?" Sands inquired, cutting to the chase.  
"Well, I wouldn't have bothered, but Emilio Torrez wasted my brother at Rico's insistence and I want to do whatever I can to see them get busted up." the man answered.  
"Yeah, yeah...so what have you got for me?" Sands rolled his eyes. No time here for sob stories.  
"The smuggling ring's headquarters are about three miles from here in an abandoned warehouse. They are putting the stolen diamonds into pottery from a recent dig that will be going to the Smithsonian. However, before going there, the shipment will stop in Mexico City and there the Torrez' will deliver the goods and get their money.."  
"Hmmm.. interesting. And when is this shipment supposed to leave Peru?" he asked.  
"At the end of the week, 4 days from now.." the man answered.  
Sands smirked, thanked the man, gave him his money and made his way out. Unbeknownst to him, a plane was touching down at the airport and a showdown was about to occur.  
Chapter 20  
Angelica stretched as she got off the plane. She wondered where Sands was immediately. She took a a cab to the nearest hotel and quickly paid for a room. After taking a shower, she got dressed and went off in search of him. He seemed to be inivisable, for she never saw him in any of the places that he'd likely be. It was then that she remembered the special code on her phone that would track his own. She smiled as she entered it. If there was one thing she was sure of, it was that wherever that cellphone was, he was. He never let it out of his possession, being as it had so much vital information on it. He wasn't too far away, he was in fact, in the very hotel she was in right now. She walked down the hall and stopped where the code started beeping again. She bit her lip and knocked on the door, her foot prepared to stop it from shutting, should he decide to try.  
"Yeah..." he said as he opened it. He couldn't believe she had the guts to show up here after what had happened.  
"Hello, Sands. May I come in?" she asked.  
"Not really, but you will anyway, so why the hell not..." he said as he stepped aside to let her in the door. "I thought I specifically told you not to come here, Angelica.."  
"And since when have I ever listened to you about things like that?" she said with a tight smile.  
"What is it you want? Come to beg forgiveness? " he said with a sneer.  
"No, because I haven't done anything wrong. I told you that. After all the crying and being hurt and stuff last night, I realized I can't allow you to do this to me. How dare you tell me that you love me and then suddenly you don't? How DARE you?" she screamed...  
" How could you hook up with another man behind my back? Answer that!" he yelled back.  
"Look, believe what you want, Sands. I never, EVER have hurt you, have I? All I have EVER done is love you! And you know what? Despite what's happened, I STILL do!" she glared at him.  
"You do, huh? Lisa said she loved me too.. " he said in a low voice.  
"Who the hell is Lisa? Sands don't make me have to go hunt her down and find out!" she said, moving towards him.  
"You won't have to. She's gone. Lisa was an old girlfriend of mine that I loved very much. She left me for Rico Torrez, ironically. Seeing that bastard kissing you reminded me of that and I just snapped. Now you also know why I hate Torrez as much as I do. After that heartless bitch did what she did to me, I vowed that I would never allow my heart to become involved again when it came to women. When I saw you that night, all I intended to do was just f**k and be done with it. But you changed that. You could have walked away and left my heart alone, but instead you eventually made me love you. I didn't want to, Angel, but I couldn't stop it..." he said between clenched teeth.  
"I don't love Perry, SJ, "she said as she reached out to touch his shoulder and move around so he was facing her, " I told him I loved you and that there was no chance of us ever being back together. He tried to prove me wrong by kissing me. When I saw you out the corner of my eye, I knew something like this would happen and my heart sank then and there. When I did manage to get free of him, I knocked the hell out of him and went to find you. Despite your words and your leaving me breaking my heart, I knew I had to come after you. I know you still love me. I know you do. Look at me and tell me you don't and then I'll believe it.."  
"I can't tell you that, Angel, because I would be lying. I do still love you, dammit. I just can't let go of what happened with Lisa. She hurt me bad. You have to realize that..."  
"I do realize it. Perry broke my heart too. Just forget about her, SJ and let me love you. Trust me, he is about as far away from my mind as he was before he showed up, which is non existent."  
"Angel, come here..." he whispered, taking her into his arms.. "Don't ever let me see him again, because if I do, I might have to hurt him.."  
"And don't you ever leave me like that again, because if you do, I'll just come after you again..." she chuckled through her tears.  
"Shh..don't cry, Angel..just kiss me instead..." he whispered as his lips slowly lowered to hers.  
The fire between them ignited as their mouths crashed together in a passionate kiss, coaxing moans from both of moved to unbutton his shirt the rest of the way and slip it off his shoulders as the kiss heated up even more. He shrugged out of it and reached for the ties of her halter top, untying it and leaving her topless. His hands came up to caress and squeeze her breasts as they kissed. She moaned and arched into his hands...  
"So beautiful..." he whispered as he lightly flicked his tongue over her nipples.  
"D-don't stop..." she barely got out as her hand moved to undo his jeans and slide them down. He in turn, removed the rest of her clothes, leaving them both naked in each others arms.  
He did as she requested and did not stop. On their knees on the bed, they kissed again, their hands exploring each other's bodies. Sands gently pushed her back to lie down as he kissed her belly, her hips and her thighs. Her back arched and her hips came up as his mouth found the part of her that ached for him. His tongue took long sweeping licks, tasting her as if he were starving for it. Angelica sobbed at the feel of his mouth on her. He continued to taste her as she thrashed under his tongue, her body spasming over and over. He couldn't get enough and kept licking to bring her off a second time, his fingers pumping hard inside her.  
"Christ, SJ!" she cried out as he brought her off again. Oh god she never wanted it to end.  
He moved back up and their mouths met again in a hard , passionate kiss as if their tongues were battling each other for dominance. He spread her legs and settled between them, his cock hard and ready against her thigh.  
"Take what's yours, SJ... don't stop!" she moaned against his mouth.. "f**k me..make me yours again!"  
"That's right, Angel...mine..and don't you forget it... " he growled softly as he entered her with a hip grinding hard thrust. Angelica moaned as he took her hard. She needed him to, wanted him to. The intensity of their joining made her nearly come. He thrust again, kissing her ferociously.  
"Yes, SJ, that's it, baby...oh god yes..." she moaned as her hips rose to meet his. They met each other thrust for thrust as the intensity of their lovemaking increased. Moans came from both of them as they rocked together harder and harder. Finally, Angelica could no longer hold back and her body began to shake as she sobbed in pleasure..  
"That's it, Angel, take it all, baby, come hard for me..." he said between clenched teeth as he thrust deep and hard, filling her with every inch of him. She took him deep, her body exploding as he hit that spot inside her that drove her to insanity. Another deep, hard thrust and he finally succumbed to her love for him and exploded deep within her depths. He collapsed on top of her and she held him there, kissing his forehead. He lifted his head and looked down at her and then kissed her softly. Never would he leave her again. This was where they belonged...in each other's arms.

Chapter 21  
Two days later..  
The sun had never been so bright, the heat never so thick in this town. As if the Gods were teasing his wits, his ability to remain right where he was, and never move again. The chair Sands had settled into wasn't comfortable, but it wasn't what mattered. Stretched out, toes dangling off the edge, hair a wild mess across the sheets before him, there was something he'd never appropriately taken the time to wrap his mind around.  
For what laid so peacefully in the dazzling light of another Mexican day was that L word, the one with four letters, his and her towels and binding contracts. 'Lo…' He began to think to himself, only catching the tongue of his inner mind when he realized his mind had wandered too far in the heat for one day. Suddenly she stirred and turned to face him, her eyes opening with a sleepy grin. She reached for his hand and interlaced her fingers with his and he looked at her and grinned slightly...  
" What are you sitting there looking so serious about?" she asked sleepily..  
"Just watching you sleep, sweetheart..." he said with another grin.." You've been through so much lately and I love seeing you at peace..."  
She smiled.. "But you looked so serious..as if you had something on your mind. As for what I've been through, you know I do what I do because I want to be with you...and because I love you.."  
"I know, but it sometimes makes me wonder if I am worth all of that. I mean, look at me, Angel.. most of the time I am NOT a nice guy. You saw that yourself. I can be a real bastard when I want to be.."  
"Yeah, I do know that, but believe me when I tell you, I can handle the bastard as long as the sweetheart shows his face too.." she giggled.  
"I have no doubt you can. You have since the night we met.. god has it really been almost a year since that night?" he looked at her with disbelief.  
"Yeah, babe, it has... almost a year since that night that you walked in and made me love you.. couldn't get enough of you then and I sure as hell can't now.." her look at him was serious and heated... " You had me at first sight.."  
"I did, huh?" he grinned.  
"Yes, SJ, you did... I was yours before you even knew it.."  
Sands looked at her. This was definitely different from his relationship with Lisa. They'd been thrown together on a lot of cases, and having that common ground, started seeing each other. He'd loved her yes, but it was never like this. He'd never had thoughts of.. no..he couldn't say the word, even think it. He somehow knew, however, that it was what his heart wanted, though his mind wasn't ready to accept it. The thought scared him and that was a first. Usually, he wasn't scared of anything.  
"I do love you, Angel..you know that. I just don't want to lose you, baby. Things happen to me and to you because of me. I never wanted that for you, but at the same time, I don't want you away from me. I am so afraid...that one day something or someone is going to take you from me."  
She looked at him. He was afraid? That was a new one. But, she supposed, after what Lisa had put him through, she could see why. "SJ..no ONE will take me from you.. believe that. As for something..well its like you told me, its part of the job. I am willing to risk myself to be with you. I need you, SJ... I've been addicted since day one. You know I'd do anything to protect you, I got your back, baby.. "  
"Yes, I do believe you do, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I need you with me too, babe, you have no idea..."  
"Oh...I think I really do..." she winked, as she got off the bed and moved to sit in his lap.  
Sands wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly on the neck, making her shiver. Again, that word flashed in his mind. Not the "L" word, he could handle that, but another word, one far more intense. His whispers in her ear made her giggle and she turned to kiss him. A soft kiss, but one full of fire nonetheless. Sands smiled against her lips and held her closer. That word wouldn't leave his mind. It couldn't... not when she was there, warm in his arms, so soft and beautiful. She was real and she was there and that word lingered in his mind. Somehow he knew he'd have to deal with it, and when the time was right, he would.  
In Mexico City a plane touched down and Rico and Emilio Torrez stepped off of it. Soon, a huge shipment of pottery would be arriving, bearing the diamonds and the shipment of weapons would arrive as well. They were about to be rich. The two brothers quickly made their way to the waiting car that would take them to the new base of operations. In an old, abandoned warehouse, they quickly set up operations for the exchange of goods for money...lots of it. Rico eyed the brother of the man that Emilio had shot days ago for trying to pocket some diamonds in Peru. Something about that man had the look of traitor all over him. But, rather than shoot him, Rico decided to bide his time. Just then, an armored truck pulled into the warehouse and the doors closed and locked behind it. Workers moved quickly to unload the diamonds from the pottery and shipment of weapons. The truck then backed out and with it the pottery, emptied of its treasure. Tomorrow would be the day that the exchange would be made. Rico called for men to heavily guard the goods until the exchange was made. He smiled to himself.  
Carlos Rodriquez silently slipped out of the side door and quickly left before he was missed. He now had the information to deliver to Sands as he had promised. His sole reason for doing so was to avenge his brother's needless death by seeing the operation go down and the Torrez' with it. Only when he was a safe distance from the place, far down the road, did he stop and open his cellphone and make that call.  
Sands was enjoying quite a few heated kisses when he heard the unmistakable ring of his cellphone..of all the lousy fucking timing..he thought as he reached over to pick it up..  
"Yeah, this is Sands..."  
"Senor Sands, this is Carlos Rodriquez. I have the information you need.."  
Sands was instantly alert and sat up straight, as Angelica looked at him with interest.  
" Ok then, let's hear it.."  
"The shipment of pottery arrived today and hidden inside were those rare blue diamonds that the Torrez' stole in Amsterdam. Also a shipment of illegal weapons arrived. All of it is guarded by four of the meanest looking hombres I've ever seen. Rico and Emilio are there as well. The exchange of the goods for the money will be done tomorrow.."  
"Or not... " Sands said.." Thanks for your help.."  
"No, Senor Sands, thank you for avenging my brothers death.." and they hung up.  
"Great, now I am a super fucking hero or something.." he muttered, rolling his eyes and making Angelica laugh.  
He quickly relayed the information to her and Angelica nodded. She immediately went to get dressed. Her black leather jumpsuit would do the trick. Arming herself with plenty of weapons, she came back out just as Sands called to her..  
"You ready, babe..." his words were cut off and his jaw hit the floor. "Well, uh... I guess you are.." he said as he looked her up and down with a cocky grin.  
"Ready when you are, Agent Sands... " she said as she stuck her AK47 in its holster and gave him a wink.  
When they pulled over a ways up the road from the warehouse, they could see only one guard outside. They walked up the road to the warehouse, keeping to the shadows. As they got closer, Sands winked at Angel and nodded his head. With a raise of her chin in his direction, she moved stealthily in the shadows until she was right behind the man. The guard saw her just then, but before he could react, he fell to the ground dead with a broken neck. Sands smiled and joined her, shooting the lock and breaking it. As they advanced inside the door, they could see into the main room where three other men stood, along with the Torrez brothers. In the middle of the room, was a huge amount of weapons and what appeared to be suitcases full of what they were sure were the diamonds. They stayed to the shadows and advanced towards the door of the room, being as quiet as possible. They were almost inside the room when one of the guards spotted them. No need to be quiet and stealthy now. They entered the room, guns drawn and hell in their eyes. Two of the guards and both Rico and Emilio drew on them. Unbeknownst to them, the third had Angelica around the neck before she could stop him, and put his gun to her temple.  
"Drop the gun Sands, its over. We got your woman and you can't stop us now..." Rico sneered.  
Sands looked at Angelica and reluctantly dropped the gun,putting up his hands. She, however, did not miss the slight nod. As the guard moved his gun less than an inch, she disarmed him, rendering his neck broken and then kicked Sands' gun to him. She then pulled from her waist, two of her throwing daggers and aimed, hitting the other two guards in the knees with them and then shooting them in the head. Then she joined Sands as he advanced on Rico and Emilio. However, there were more men there and soon they came to the aid of their boss. Sands and Angelica both jumped into the fray of bodies and guns and when the smoke cleared, only Rico Torrez, Sands and Angel were left alive. Sands put his gun to the other man's head...  
"I've been waiting for this, Torrez, but I don't think I'll give you the satisfaction of dying quickly.." he growled..."Stand him up, Angel and blindfold and tie him..as I remember, you're good at that.." he grinned evilly.  
Angelica didn't miss the reference and grinned back, pulling the man to his feet and tying him up and blindfolding him. Not knowing where Sands was at that moment, Torrez knew the end was near. Sands shot both his knees out first, making him fall to the ground. Next, he shot both of his arms, shattering the bones in them. Next, he made random shots in the man's body, but none that would kill him.. yet. Then he motioned for Angel to join him at the nearly dead man's side..  
"Put your gun to his temple, Angel..." he said, looking at her.  
Angel did as he requested and Sands put his gun to the man's other temple. Then he nodded to her.  
"You're a dead fucker now..." Angel growled , and at the same time, both of their guns went off, shooting the man twice in the head.  
It was all over. The Torrez brothers were dead and the operation was halted. Sands immediately called for a clean up crew and for more federal agents to come and seize the goods. Then he quietly left the building, with Angel at his side. When the agents got there, Sands told them what needed to be done and they walked back to his car. Pulling Angel to him, he kissed her passionately before they drove off.  
"Christ, I need a vacation" he muttered as they drove away.." Angel, you ever been to Jamaica?"  
"No, why? " she asked, grinning.  
"That's top secret right now, sugarbutt.. " he said with a wink.." But you will know soon enough.."  
Angel grinned at him and kissed his cheek as he drove.  
Chapter 22  
The decision still weighed heavily on his mind. His heart wanted it, and lately his mind began to follow suit. The events of the last few days gave him all the reason he needed to believe that she was meant to be his, that they were meant to be together. When the time had come for the final showdown, she hadn't hesitated, not at all. Although the very thought of it scared the hell out of him, he knew what he had to do, wanted to do. They'd do it while they were in Jamaica. No formalities. Just do it. He went on the internet and began looking up flights to Jamaica. They were due a nice vacation after all of the events in the last eight months. They both deserved it. Just then, he heard Angelica come into the room.  
"And just what are you doing?" she asked, leaning down to hug him and kiss his cheek. She looked at the computer screen curiously.  
"Remember I asked you if you'd ever been to Jamaica?" he turned to look at her.  
"Yeah..I do..why?"  
"Becuase we fly out in the morning for a vacation.." he grinned as he winked.  
"Yeah? " she squealed with excitement and hugged him.  
"Yeah..so you better get packing sugarbutt.." he winked.  
Jamaica, she thought later as she started gathering things together to get packed. Hot island sun and hot island love. She knew that a vacation there with Sands would be nothing less than that. She'd recently bought a brand new thong bikini in the color green that she knew would drive him crazy. Green, she had learned, was his favorite color and she knew he loved her in a thong bikini. Perfect time to wear it. She grinned as she pulled it out of its shopping bag and added it to her suitcase. The thought of him on the beach shirtless and looking sinfully hot nearly sent her into oblivion and she stifled a moan. Sands saw her just then and did not mistake the look of total desire on her face. Eyes closed and head tilted back, her hair spilling down her back. He wanted nothing more right then than to throw everything off the bed and have her then and there. However, he also knew that if he did, they may not make it to the airport the next morning on time, since they still had alot to do and pack. Plenty of time to love her when they reached their destination. He grinned and moved from the doorway to go get a cold beer to stifle the fire that was suddenly burning within him. Soon, everything would be perfect.  
Jamaica...  
The plane touched down and Sands and Angelica disembarked. Already, the atmosphere and the music had them in a mood to party and have fun. Checking into their hotel, they quickly went to change and get on with the vacation. Tiki bars were set up on the white sandy beach and the sounds of a steel drum band could be heard, carried by the breeze blowing in from the blue ocean. Angelica smiled as she took his hand and they went towards the beach. She had gotten the reaction she wanted when they'd changed into beachwear earlier. His jaw had dropped at the sight of her in that bikini,which she soon added a sarong to. He himself was clad in a pair of board shorts and a tank top. Neither of them wore shoes, there was no need to.  
Arm in arm they walked along the beach, taking in the sights and sounds of the island paradise. In the hot Jamaican sun, a fire began to burn within them both. Angelica walked to the edge of the water and untied her sarong, and dove into the waves, resurfacing and brushing her now wet hair from her face. She winked at Sands and blew him a kiss, then her jaw dropped when he removed his tank top and joined her in the water. They splashed each other and dunked each other a few times, before he pulled her to him for one of those mindblowing kisses of his. It sent her right off into near oblivion. Under the water, her legs went around his waist as they kissed more passionately. Soon, they were both moaning as they came together there, in the blue ocean. Bolts of pleasure shot through them both as they became one. They came out of the ocean breathless and lay there on the blanket to calm their racing hearts and their breathing.  
"That... was amazing..." he said as he tried to calm down.. "Never did that before.."  
"Yes, yes it was, "she nodded.."and me either.."  
They kissed again and relaxed there on the beach blanket, holding each other close. As he held her, Sands knew that what was in his heart and mind at that moment was what he needed to do, and soon.  
Later that night...  
Sands and Angelica laughed as they sat down at the tiki bar to rest. The band playing on the beach was wonderful and they couldn't help dancing to the sexy reggae beat. They ordered drinks and laughed and talked as they listened to the music. Angelica was truly having the time of her life. This vacation was turning out to be the best she'd ever been on and it was only the first night. Paying attention to nothing but each other, Sands didn't notice who had taken a seat on the other side of him until he spoke.  
"Well if it isn't me old mate, Sands..." a very familiar voice exclaimed.  
Sands turned to see Jack Sparrow, sitting there beside him. He hadn't seen Jack in awhile, mostly because he'd been on tour with his band, Black Pearl. The two of them had been friends for a long time. Angelica had to do a double take. Yeah, she was a fan alright and could not believe who was sitting there with them. After a moment of being temporarily star struck at seeing the handsome rock star, she came to her senses. With Jack, was a very pretty, dark haired, bikini clad woman.  
"Jack..what the hell are you doing here? " Sands smiled as he greeted his friend.  
"Same as you, apparently, mate. Sailed me yacht here and docked just awhile ago. And who is this lovely lady? Jack asked as he gestured towards Angelica.  
"This is Angelica, my girlfriend.." Sands answered, introducing her.  
"Pleasure, darling.." Jack said as he took her hand and kissed it. Angelica smiled and suddenly went red.  
"I..nice to meet you.. um... excuse me.. " she stammered and excused herself.  
Sands and Jack both had to laugh as Sands explained to Jack that she was a fan of the band. He also knew Jack's reputation with women, but he had no worries that Jack would put the moves on Angelica. His greeting to her was typical of him, plus Jack had loads of women just begging to be with him.  
"This is Jacqueline.. she is one of me Harem girls..the rest of them are either on the yacht or out about here on the beach.." Jack chuckled. Jacqueline grinned at Sands and waved. Sands chuckled and rolled his eyes. Jack and his "Harem". He was always surrounded by females.  
"Jack, may I talk to you for a bit?" Sands said, as his face took on a serious look.  
"Sure mate... Jacqueline, go make sure Angelica is alright for me, will you luv?" the woman gave Jack a dazzling smile and nodded. He gave her a kiss and sent her on her way... "What can I do for you?"  
"Well, its like this. Angelica is the love of my life. As much as it scares the hell out of me, I want to marry her.."  
"You? Married? Never thought that of you mate, though I can see why you'd want to..she is lovely.." Jack chuckled.  
"Yeah, I never thought so either, until her. She's amazing Jack..."  
"So have you asked her yet?" Jack asked.  
"No.. I haven't. What I want to do is just do it. No formalities. Where ever and in whatever clothes we happen to be in at the moment.."  
"Well, you know I am a Captain and I can marry the two of you aboard The Libertine..." Jack suggested.  
"You'd do that?" Sands laughed.  
"Aye, I would. You want an untraditional, spur of the moment wedding, bring her aboard the yacht tomorrow and I shall.." Jack chuckled.  
Just then Angelica and Jacqueline returned, laughing and talking as they approached the bar. Sands smiled...looked like Angelica had made a new friend. Angelica suddenly got a sneaking suspicion that Sands was up to something.  
"And just what are you two discussing?" she grinned as she looked at them both.  
"Nothing important, sweet cheeks. However, Jack has invited us onto his yacht tomorrow.."  
"He has, has he? How cool..." she grinned. "SJ, how come it never occurred to you to tell me you were friends with my favorite rock star? Geez what a surprise that was. Any other surprises up that sleeve of yours?"  
Sands chuckled.." I honestly just never thought of it, sweets. But as for surprises, you never know.. " he winked.  
Angelica smiled. She loved him so much. This vacation was going to wind up being wonderful, perfect. She had been having the same thoughts has he had lately. Never had she loved a man enough to marry him as she did this one. She was meant to be his in every sense of the word. She wondered if he'd brought her here to ask her. Jacqueline had told her that he and Jack were having a "talk". She didn't want to anticipate in case she was wrong, but she couldn't help it. She had no idea just what surprise was up his sleeve.  
The Next Day...  
Angelica smiled as she got ready for the days activities. She put on the green bikini with its sarong and looked at herself in the mirror once more. She grinned to herself as she went to find Sands. He had opted to go shirtless that day,wearing just a pair of board shorts and two gold chains around his neck. She couldn't help but look at him heatedly, he was hot! She took Sands' hand as they went out the door and down to the marina. Jack had invited the two of them to come aboard The Libertine for a party and Angelica was excited. As they approached the huge yacht, Jack waved to them from the deck. The yacht was full of beautiful women in bikinis as well as the few it took to crew the yacht. They hurried up onto deck and Jack set sail. Giving the controls over to one of his crew, he stepped back out on deck with a bemused expression on his face. He'd never performed a marriage at sea, but for Sands and Angelica, he would do this. Sands caught Jack's eye and they shared the same bemused look. Angelica looked at them both curiously. She wondered what they knew that she didn't. They were definitely up to something. She also couldn't help but notice the look he kept giving her. The sly little grins, the winks. She wondered what the heck was going on. Earlier that day, Sands had disappeared for a little while and she'd had no idea where he went. The more he flirted with her, the more curious she got.  
"SJ..why do i get the sneaking suspicion that something is going on that I don't know about?" she asked as she walked up to him.  
"Why would you think that, sweet thing? " he said with a chuckle, pulling her into his arms.  
"Because you disappeared this morning and you and Jack keep looking at each other like there's some kind of conspiracy going on here.." she laughed.  
Sands grinned. He couldn't help it. Then his face took on a serious, but sensual look... "Angelica... you know I love you, sweetheart..."  
"I love you too, SJ..." she smiled.  
Oh boy..here we go...he thought as he carefully contemplated his next words.. ah hell, just get to the point.. " Then marry me, Angel. Right here. Right now.."  
"I...I ...oh my god.. here?" she asked, surprised. It hit her like a ton of bricks.  
"Yes, here, in your beautiful bikini, your bare feet, on this deck... right now.." he said, eyes serious.  
"I...I um... who is going to do it?" she asked, looking around ,expecting a judge or a minister to suddenly materialize.  
"That'd be yours truly, luv.." Jack grinned as he came to stand in front of them.  
"You? But Jack, you're a rock star..." she laughed nervously at the absurdity of it.  
"Aye, that's true, darling, but I am also Captain of The Libertine am I not? And we are out in the open sea and on the deck of said yacht, are we not?"  
Her jaw dropped. Dear god this was real. "That's true..." then she looked back at Sands.."Yes, yes! Oh god...but I d-don't have a dress..or-or bridesmaids..or-or..." Sands immediately hushed her with a soft, but passionate kiss.  
"Wait, that's supposed to come after the vows, mate..." Jack laughed. He was enjoying this tremendously.  
Sands chuckled as he broke the kiss and put his hands on Angelica's shoulders and looked at her.  
"You don't need a dress.." kiss on the lips..."or anything. Just you, me, Jack, and a couple of witnesses.." As he said that, Jacqueline came to stand up beside her and one of the other crewmen beside him.  
She could only nod as she fought back tears. He did really love her to have gone to all this trouble. Sands took both of her hands in his and nodded to Jack to begin the ceremony..  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..." Jack began..  
The ceremony was almost a complete blur to Angelica. She heard the words Jack spoke and repeated what was asked of her. Sands placed the ring on her finger as he said to her "I do". When it came time for her to say the words.. " I do.." she didn't hesitate and got a wink and small grin from Sands as she placed the ring Jacqueline handed her on his ring finger. Sands smiled. This had went better than he ever could have imagined. This had certainly been the best possible way to do it and he had Jack to thank for suggesting it. Before the both of them knew it, Jack's next and final words of the ceremony came..  
'I now pronounce you husband and wife.. Sands, kiss your bride!" he said with a smile.  
Sands didn't hesitate, not one bit. To add a little flair to the kiss, he dipped Angelica and kissed her passionately. When he let her up, she had a slightly embarrassed, but huge smile on her face. She wrapped both arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Suddenly, Jack spoke up..  
"I have just the song for this occasion.." he grinned as he grabbed the guitar sitting near by. Angelica's eyes widened. It was already enough that he'd just performed the marriage ceremony, but to have him sing for them too? This was indeed too much. She smiled and lay her head on Sands shoulder as Jack sat down on a nearby stool and began to sing...  
I gotta tell you what I'm feelin' inside  
I could lie to myself, but it's true  
There's no denying when I look in your eyes  
Girl I'm out of my head over you  
I lived so long believin' all love is blind  
But everything about you  
Is tellin' me this time  
It's forever  
This time I know it there's no doubt in my mind  
Forever  
Until my life is through  
Girl I'll be lovin' you forever  
I hear the echo of a promise I made  
When you're strong you can stand on your own  
But those words grow distant as I look at your face  
No, I don't wanna go it alone  
I never thought I'd lay my heart on the line  
But everything about you  
Is tellin' me this time  
It's forever  
This time I know it there's no doubt in my mind  
Forever  
Until my life is through  
Girl I'll be lovin' you forever  
Yeah yeah!  
As Jack sang, Sands took her into his arms and they began to dance, kissing softly... "I love you, my Angel.." he whispered.. She couldn't speak.. she just nodded and look into his beautiful eyes. She didn't need to though, her eyes said it for her.  
Ohhh, I see my future when I look in your eyes  
It took your love to make my heart come alive  
'Cause I lived my life believin' all love is blind  
But everything about you  
Is tellin' me this time  
It's forever  
This time I know it there's no doubt in my mind  
Forever  
Until my life is through  
Girl I'll be lovin' you forever  
Ohhh  
It's forever  
This time I know it there's no doubt in my mind  
Forever  
Until my life is through  
Girl I'll be lovin' you forever  
Yeah  
When the song ended, everyone cheered and came to hug and greet the newly married couple, even those they'd not yet met. Then Jack gave the shout to head back to the beach. It was time to party. Everyone met on the beach and the party was on. Even the locals and other people joined in the celebration. Right then, it didn't matter if some of their guests didn't even know them or each other. They were to happy and having too much fun to care. The party went on into the night with plenty of dancing, eating, drinking and laughing. Sands picked Angelica up in his arms and kissed her..  
"Happy, baby?" he whispered in her ear.  
"Oh yes... very... " she grinned as she kissed his lips.  
As the party was beginning to wind down, Jack came by to say good night and wish them well. They thanked him again for his part in it and went back to dancing. Soon the party wound down and they walked hand in hand back to the hotel and were surprised to find that their things had been moved into one of the honeymoon suites. Jack's wedding gift to them. The night was only beginning. They stepped into the huge suite and sitting on a dias, was a hot tub ,already bubbling and waiting for them.  
Sands pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly..."How bout a swim, Mrs. Sands?" he grinned. SHe nodded and giggled. Those giggles soon turned to soft moans as he removed her bikini, his hands brushing her body just barely. She then removed his board shorts and he stepped into the hot, bubbling water and took her hand, helping her in. They settled down into the hot water and Angelica couldn't help but moan. Between the hot, swirling, bubbling water, and Sands' body pressing close to hers, it only made her all the hotter. She wanted her husband and she wasn't about to wait much longer. He sensed this and pulled her tighter to him, kissing her with every bit of passion he had in him. It only intensified the heat between them that had nothing to do with the hot water surrounding them. She reached for him, her fingers encircling the part of him that was aching for her. He hissed in response and gently tugged at her lower lip with his teeth. She moaned as she lightly pumped her fist over him, making him even harder, if that were possible. His head fell back and noises of pleasure escaped his luscious mouth. Angelica took advantage of his exposed neck and kissed down it and down his collarbone and finally his chest, her hand pumping harder. When he could bear no more, he stopped her and pulled her up, balancing her on the side of the tub. Kneeling between her legs, he suckled and kissed each of her breasts as his hand found the heat of her. Angelica moaned..  
"Ohh.. oh my god..."  
Down her torso, to her hips and finally her thighs his mouth traveled and by the time she felt his breath ghost over her now throbbing center, she was sobbing in sheer pleasure. His mouth found her heat then, as his fingers slid in to slowly thrust. He licked softly at first to get her even more excited, if that were possible. She moaned as she reached down to stroke his hair, her hips rocking against his mouth. Sands' then sped up his flickering tongue as his lips began to suck at the pearl of her, his fingers thrusting harder. She nearly screamed as he brought her to ecstasy then and there with his hot mouth and fingers. He kissed her there once more, then looked up at her and winked. Putting his hands on her waist, he pulled her down onto his lap, his hardness filling her fully. They both moaned in pleasure as they joined. As they began to move together, they held each other's eyes. No words were spoken, just moans of pleasure and heated breathing. As the intensity built up, Sands could feel her tighten around him, preparing to climax. Sands kissed her passionately as they ground hard against each other. They came together then, going to that special ecstasy filled place that only they could reach together. Angelica collapsed against him as they kissed. Moving from the hot tub, they dried off and slipped into bed, holding each other close as they drifted off into a much needed sleep.  
Chapter 23  
Angelica slowly rolled over and her eyes slowly opened. In the stillness of the morning, she finally had time to take in fully the previous day's events. Wife... she was his wife now. His forever. She smiled sleepily and turned back over to look at him. Christ, he was so beautiful. That word was not normally used in reference to men, but with him it was a definite true statement. His head resting on one arm, his dark, silky hair falling across his face. His other hand rested on her hip. She looked at the ring on his left hand and then at her own. After the whirlwind wedding aboard The Libertine, he'd shown her over and over that they belonged together..and she meant to keep it that way. Her gaze traveled from his face and down his body to where the sheet covered him from the waist down. She bit her lip as desire suddenly washed over her. Christ, the man was gorgeous..every blessed inch of him. She slid closer and pressed her body to his, wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his chest. In his sleep, he pulled her closer, sleepily kissing the top of her head. She couldn't help kissing his chest lightly, as her hand slid down his muscular back and to his tight, firm behind. She lightly grabbed there and pulled his hips closer to hers. Sands' eyes slowly opened and he grinned sleepily..  
"Well, damn, somebody's awfully touchy-feely this morning.." he muttered sleepily.  
Angelica gasped and then giggled.." Well, I couldn't help it, you look so damn delicious and I am really hungry this morning.."  
He rolled her over on her back, lying half on top of her and looked down at her.. " Hungry, huh? For what exactly? Want some fruit..or a bagel?"  
"Nope...not in the mood for that.." she grinned saucily.  
"What are you in the mood for then? Waffles, maybe?" he chuckled..  
"Nope...I am in the mood for some hot CIA...the really, really hot kind..." she giggled..  
Sands grinned.."Well, I think I can more than accommodate you then...' He kissed down her neck.  
"I just bet you can, doll.." she moaned softly.  
As they kissed, the word forever lingered in her mind. She could definitely get used to this.  
A week later..  
After a wonderful vacation-turned-honeymoon in Jamaica, Sands and Angelica returned to Mexico..and home. They walked up to the front door, suitcases in hand, when suddenly Sands stopped just at the door and put down his and took Angelica's bag from her hand..  
"SJ..what's wro- whoooaaaa..." she cried as he swiftly picked her up in his arms.  
"If we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it right..." he grinned as he opened the door and carried her across the threshold. Angelica laughed and kissed him, then he put her down and went back out side to get their luggage.  
Angelica looked around the house. Nothing seemed to have been bothered and everything looked the same as it had before they'd left for Jamaica. The only thing different was that she'd come home a married woman. Things hadn't really changed between the two of them. They still were just as hot for each other as before and as far as she was concerned, that wouldn't change. Sands watched his wife as she looked around their home. THEIR home. He still couldn't believe he'd actually done it. He wouldn't change a thing though. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to wake up every morning with her in his arms. He wanted her by his side where ever he was. Wanted to protect her, and pitied the poor bastard who'd try to take her from him or hurt her. He was a changed man, so to speak. He never thought in a million years that he was capable of this kind of love, but Angelica had proved him wrong. Yeah, he was still an ornery asshole and that would never change, it was part of who he was, but he would try, so help him, to not be that way with her. He wanted this to work, wanted it to be perfect. Thing was, no marriage ever was perfect. He could try like hell to make it work, and try he would.  
A few days later, Angelica was at the mall running some errands when she happened to glance up at the window of the pet shop. Inside were four of the cutest black Labrador puppies she'd ever seen. One in particular was coming up to the glass, and trying to lick the hand she had on it. Solid black from nose to tail, not a white spot anywhere. She grinned.. he was adorable. She remembered Sands telling her about having a lab when he was a kid and she knew then and there that she had to buy the dog for him. The dog would be huge, but that was good thing. She didn't mind, becuase she loved animals too. She went into the shop and asked to see the puppy. Within a few minutes of playing with him, she was handing over the money to buy the cute little thing and getting his pedigree and vet papers. As she was headed home with him, she decided she'd wait on a name and let Sands name him. She decided to play a game with him. Driving up into the driveway, she left the puppy asleep in the passenger's seat and looked around for Sands. She spied him standing at the edge of the yard, guzzling down a Corona. Shirtless and in a pair of cut off jeans, she had to stifle a moan. Not the best time to want to jump him..she giggled to herself. She walked up to him and kissed him on the lips and then handed him a leash and a collar. Sands looked at her funny and raised an eyebrow..  
"Angel...you tryin to tell me I'm your love slave, babe?" he said with a cocky grin.."Or is it that you want to be mine?"  
"You know I am already a slave to your love, doll..but no..actually this isn't for you..or me.." she giggled as she rolled her eyes.  
"Um.. ok then...what gives then?" he chuckled.  
"Close your eyes...and keep them that way. If you peek, I'll take it back.." she playfully threatened.  
Sands groaned, but did as she asked. Angelica got the little puppy out of the car and brought him over to where he was standing.  
"Ok...open them now..." she said.  
Sands opened his eyes and smiled when he saw the cute little Labrador puppy. She handed the dog over to him.  
"I saw him and couldn't resist, SJ..I had to get him for you..." she smiled.  
" He's a cute little guy...thanks, baby..." he grinned as he kissed her. He scratched the squirming pup behind his ear...  
"So, what are you going to name him?" she asked.  
"Hmm..well, the one I had when I was kid was named Toby...and this little guy looks just like him..."  
"So Toby it is then?"  
"Yeah, I think so. What do you think, little guy?" he asked the puppy.. The little dog yipped just then.  
Angelica laughed... "Well, I guess that means yes!"  
Later that night...  
Angelica finished brushing her hair and then turned on the shower. Slipping off her robe, she stepped in under the hot,steaming spray. She bent her neck and let it hit the muscles there, relaxing them. A shower always felt good after a good work out in the gym. Her thoughts drifted, as they always did, to Sands. Sometimes, she wondered if many women thought he was as sexy as she did. She had no doubt there were ones who did. He was an incredibly gorgeous man and one hell of a lover. Her thoughts drifted to how it made her feel when he touched her. He always knew just what to do to get that fire started, always had since day one. She remembered that first time, when he'd asked for a private dance that wound up being more than a dance. She'd fallen for him hard that night. Moaning softly, she let her mind wander back to that night. Sands was walking past the bathroom at that time and heard the unmistakable sound of her moaning his name. Quietly sticking his head in the door, he could make out the silhouette of her body as she ran her hands up and down it, her moans becoming louder.. "mmm...Sands..." Looks like she could use some help..he thought with a cocky grin. Slipping quietly in the door so as to not startle her, he quietly slipped off his jeans and slid into the shower behind her. She was so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't realize it until she felt him press up against her back, his arms snaking around her and his lips pressing to her neck. His hands came up to squeeze and caress her breasts as his thumbs rolled over her nipples. The sounds of her pleasure sent blood coursing below his waist...  
"Need a little help, sweet thing?" he whispered ever so hotly as one of his hands slid down to find her hot and so very wet for him. She could only nod and moan in pleasure as his fingers stroked her. As she leaned her head back against his shoulder, he took her mouth in a hot, searing kiss. Feeling his hardness pressing so splendidly against her lower back, she reached behind her, finding him and stroking him. Sands' breath caught and both of them moaned into each other's mouths. Sands broke the kiss and lightly bit at her neck as their hands worked to pleasure each other.  
'You want it, don't you, sweetness..." his whispered hotly as he slowly ground himself against her hand, his fingers still working to pleasure her. Angelica's body was wound up as tight as a coil and she knew she couldn't take much more.  
"Sands...please..." she whimpered.. He grinned. She only called him that when she was extremely hot for him, and she was indeed hot. He could feel her heat throbbing under his stroking fingers. So hot, so wet..and it was all for him..only for him. He slightly bent her over and entered her with a hip grinding , forceful thrust. Christ, she was so tight..  
"That what you wanted, baby?" he asked teasingly as he thrust again..  
"Y-yes...oh god..don't stop..." she moaned, pushing back against him as he pushed forward. Sands smiled as he built into his rhythm, his cock pushing deep into her. She bit her lip and moaned as he pulled her up to kiss her again, thrusting hard and deep into her. His hand reached for her and found her throbbing clit as his cock found that sweet spot inside her and hit it, making her shake and moan as her body clenched his. Christ, he was going to explode. He thrust again one last hard time, and they both were sent into sweet oblivion. Moaning each other's names as the hot water and waves of pleasure crashed over them. Finally, spent, they leaned against the shower wall to catch their breaths. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck..  
"What was it you were thinking about that got you all worked up?" he asked with a chuckle..  
"You, baby...I was remembering the first time we got together, and you know what? Its still just as hot now as it was then.."  
"Hmm...Yeah, it is.." another kiss to her neck.  
They finished their shower and then crawled into bed to relax in each other's arms. In the back of his mind, Sands knew real life would take over again soon. Right now though, he wouldn't think about it. Right now, all he wanted to think about was the woman in his arms and figure out how to keep her happy.  
Chapter 24  
Perry slowly rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, he saw someone who didn't even look like him. Usually dressed to the nines and well groomed, his appeareance was anything but. Days of stubble on his face, hair a mess, clothes that looked like he'd slept in them for days...and truthfully, he had. He had one thing on his mind and one thing only. Ever since her rejection of him in the club, he was determined more than ever to once again possess Angelica. Although it seemed she'd changed into someone else, someone who'd dare to hit him, still he was determined. Obviously, that guy she was with, whomever he was, had changed his Angie into something else. Nevermind that, though. He still had the satisfaction of seeing the two of them fight and break up right there in the club parking lot. Recovering from the fist to his jaw, he'd stepped outside just in time to witness it. He smiled. She'd be his again, and when she was, he'd take all the fight out of her, oh yes he would. He took a swig from a nearby bottle of whiskey and reached for the phone, quickly dialing information. Getting the number he needed, he dialed.  
"Hello" it was her.. her voice.  
"Angie, it's Perry...I...I need to apologize...for the night at the club..."  
"Perry? How in the hell did you get my house number? What do you want?" she demanded.  
"Information, hon...it wasn't hard..but listen. About the other night..I'm sorry. I guess I was so excited to see you that I forgot myself. I saw you and your guy break up in the parking lot and I just want you to know...that if you need me, I am here for you.." He said with a resemblance of sincerity.  
"Perry...we didn't break up. Look, I don't know what it is you want from me, but I told you...I don't love you.." was her answer.  
"You didn't break up? C'mon Angie, you expect me to beleive that?" he chuckled.  
"Its true, Perry. In fact, while we were on vacation in Jamaica, we got married.." she admitted.  
"Married?" the news hit him like a ton of bricks... " What the hell did you go and do that for?"  
"Becuase I love him...more than anything... Look, I have to go,ok? He'll be inside in a few and trust me, he is not one you want to cross. Now, I am telling you this for the last time, Perry... GOODBYE!" And with that, she hung up.  
He stared at the phone still in his hand as anger rose up within him. Married...she'd married the bastard. He took another swig of whiskey and began to think. Somber, bad thoughts entered his whiskey muddled mind. He would have her again, and if he couldn't, no one would. She was his, how dare she even think of another man? At that moment, something inside him snapped..slowly, a wicked, evil smile spread across his face. He'd do whatever he had to to make her his again.  
Reaching into a small drawer in his night table, he grabbed a fine gold chain on which a ring hung. Her ring. The ring he'd given her right before he left. The ring she'd thrown back in his face during that last argument. He placed the chain in his pocket and went to his car, never minding he was drunk.  
Later that evening...  
Angelica smiled as she approached the porch, walking Toby on a leash. She reached it when she saw something glittery near one of the bushes, catching the light of the porch light. Intrigued, she leaned over and picked it up and gasped when she saw what it was. On a fine, gold chain was a ring. The ring. The ring that she'd thrown in Perry's face when he'd left her that long ago night. This proved only one thing. He knew where she lived. Damn it..she thought. This was all she needed. She knew that if Sands saw it, he'd want to know where it came from. Cursing, she pocketed it and went on into the house. She had to keep Sands from finding it until she could figure s**t out. She hid it in the one place she knew he wouldn't go looking, and prayed he wouldn't decide to. Perry was weird, she knew that now. It was as if he was obsessed with her. She could only hope it would not destroy her marriage. She loved Sands too much to allow it to.  
The Next Day...  
Perry sat down at his computer as he took another swig of Jack Daniels. Time to let Angie know his feelings again. He'd managed to find her email address online by using a people search engine. It wasn't hard to tell that it was hers.. . He hated that nickname...Angel. He hated it just as much as he had hated her dancing. He had found out that she no longer worked at Pepe's, but he wasn't sure exactly what she did for a living. As he began to type, that weird smile came across his face again. He typed four or five diffrent messages and sent them all to her, and then added her to his buddy list, so he'd know when she was online. After checking his mail, he sat back on the sofa and took a long swig of whiskey. The more he drank, the weirder his thoughts got. He imagined what he would to to take the fight out of her. Imagined what he would do to get her away from that husband of hers. In his drunken state and his confused mind, she belonged to him and he had to get her back. If he could only get her alone, he could do just that, make her his again. He drank until he passed out on the sofa, Angelica's picture clutched in his hand.  
Chapter 25  
A Week Later...  
Angelica sat down at the computer after her workout. She hadn't had much time in the last week to check her email and was sure she must have hundreds in her box. She signed on and the inbox chimed. Only five emails. She looked at the subjects and they all seemed to be from the same person. Why would the same person send her five emails? She quickly ran her virus scan on them, and finding them to be clean, opened one...  
FROM:  
TO:  
SUBJECT: Hello Angelica  
Want to know how I got this address, darling? That's a secret. Just know this. I am watching you, Angie. Waiting and watching for the right time to make you mine again. Don't try and stop me, sweetie, it will do you no good. Don't resist when I come to get you. All in good time, my dear.  
I love you,  
P.  
Angelica stared in disbelief at the computer screen. Shaking her head, she read the message again. Shivering, she deleted it along with the others. Suddenly, she got an IM...  
pmichaels: Hello, my darling...  
Instead of answering, she quickly signed off and backed away as if the computer was a monster after her. This was getting creepy. What in the hell was he trying to do? She knew what it was. He was hoping Sands would find the emails and think she was cheating. She sighed and rubbed her forehead tiredly. She knew she should tell Sands, but she wasn't sure how to. She sighed and went to the kitchen to grab a beer. After taking a few sips, she returned to the computer and signed back on. Immediately, an IM flashed up.  
pmichaels: Why did you leave, Angie?  
Stripperangel: Who the hell is this? She typed, pretending not to know.  
pmichaels: Its me, Perry, sweetie. I figured this was the only other way to talk to you.  
Angelica cursed.  
Stripperangel: Perry, I told you to leave me alone ...if ...  
pmichaels: If he finds out, you mean? Oh, I want him to. Except I'll make it not sound so innocent. Better do as I say, darling, or I will make it look as if you and I have had a thing going on for quite awhile...  
Stripperangel: You...you wouldn't!  
pmichaels: Wouldn't I?  
Stripperangel: Bastard! Why can't you just let me go and leave me alone?  
pmichaels: That's not very nice, Angie..calling you one true love a bastard. I'll never leave you alone. You're mine, Angie... MINE...  
Stripperangel: One true love? Perry, maybe at one time in my life that was true, but now it isn't. I love my husband and I DON'T want you! So GO TO HELL!  
pmichaels: Very well then, Angie.. you want to do this the hard way then... so be it.  
And with that he logged off, leaving Angelica sitting there, stunned. Dear god he was acting like an obsessive! She decided then and there to try and handle this one her own. Only if she got in over her head would she tell Sands.  
Perry smiled as he took another shot of whiskey. In his twisted mind, Angelica was his and he meant to have her back. He had no idea who her husband was, or his name, but he'd soon find out. He'd take Angelica from him if it was the last thing he did. He quickly wrote up another three emails to Angelica's address and then called her house, leaving messages on the answering machine. That ought to peak curiosity of her husband. He laughed as he left yet another. He then began to think of other things he could do. He knew where she lived. He'd been there several times and spied upon her as she stood on the balcony at night in the arms of that man of hers. He hated him so much. Hated him for taking away his Angie. How could she love anyone more than him? How could she allow another man to touch her and even marry her? The thoughts mulled over in his mind and the more he thought, the more pissed he got. He'd kill him and her if he had to. No one was going to have Angelica if he couldn't. She was his... HIS... and that bastard took her from him. He swallowed another few shots of whiskey and typed up a couple more emails to her and left a few offline messages. In his twisted, crazy mind, she belonged to him.  
Angelica was being driven crazy. She was starting to feel guilty and was beginning to get paranoid. She had no doubt that Perry would do exactly what he said he would if she didn't cooperate. She thought..maybe I should.. NO! Was she crazy? TO meet him somewhere would only feed him ammunition to make things worse for her. She started finding things missing in her house, like a picture of Sands and her taken in a photo booth in Tijuana, and even worse, one of her thongs and some other lingerie. The bastard was invading their home when they weren't there..or was he? For all she knew he could be sneaking in at night. Tucked into one of Sands' gun holsters, she found a note to him. Thank god it was a spare that he didn't use much. She quickly burned the note and sat down, head in her hands. She needed to tell Sands, but she was afraid that Perry would do as he said and make it look as if she'd been seeing him all along. All she could do was pretend everything was okay as long as she could. She could hardly keep up, though, with hiding it.  
Sands was perplexed. He could see changes in Angel that were truly puzzling. She'd stopped wanting to go out anywhere, other than working. She'd lost the free, fun loving spirit that he loved so much. She seemed jittery and jumpy and paranoid. Quite frankly, it was really starting to bother him. However, just when he thought maybe she'd open up and tell him what was bothering her, she'd clam right up. A few times, he'd seen her staring at him with a look of guilt upon her pretty face. He had no idea why she would be guilty of anything. He'd seen her cry when she thought he wasn't watching. If only she'd open up and tell him what was wrong. he sighed. Later that night, they lay in bed sleeping peacefully after making love. Angelica was in his arms where she belonged and he was happy to see her at peace, if only for the night. He dropped off to sleep himself.  
Perry moved quietly through the house, and up the stairs. He'd quieted Toby with food, so the dog was not a bother. He moved stealthily, keeping to the shadows and moving as quietly as possible. He stopped at the open bedroom door and silently walked in, stopping at the foot of the bed. He stood there, staring down at the sleeping lovers. Angelica was wrapped protectively in Sands' arms, her head resting against his chest. Perry stood there for awhile, watching, half hoping she would awaken and see him. Suddenly, she stirred and her eyes half opened in her sleep. Losing his nerve, Perry quickly and quietly backed out of the door and quickly out of the house, then running to where he'd parked his car a bit up the road.  
Angel sat up in bed with a start. Perry? What the hell had she seen? Sands' sat up sleepily and pulled her back to him..  
"Angel, baby, what's wrong?" he asked as he sleepily pulled her back down to lay in his arms.  
"I...I guess I had a nightmare or something...I don't know..." she said, confused.  
"What was it?"  
"It looked like...someone...was standing at the foot of the bed...watching me..."  
"That's weird as hell, babe...who would be watching you?"  
"I...I don't know..." she said, sleepily.  
Before he could question her further, she was asleep again,curled up in his arms. Sands sighed as he kissed the top of her head and held her close. It was a long while before he fell asleep again.

Chapter 26  
A week later...  
Sands sat at the kitchen table, absently shuffling a deck of cards as he watched Angel fixing them drinks before she sat down to play poker with him. It had become sort of an on going thing that they would sit and play poker together, get smashed drunk and then screw like rabbits. She winked as she moved towards the table with the two tequila and limes, putting them on the table before sitting down. It was standing joke between them that she used her charms to distract him from the game. Dressed in a green bikini top and very short cutoffs, her hair was falling wildly about her face. Distracting...oh yeah...she was. It was during these times that Angelica tended to forget her secret, forget what was going on. She felt guilty that he didn't know, but she felt that she needed to fly solo on this one. Sands dealt the cards and they put on their best poker faces. A few hands into the game and a couple of tequila and limes later, Sands heard the unmistakable sound of his cell phone ring. Real life was calling. He took the phone call, moving into the other room. Angelica looked up with curiosity, figuring they'd soon be out on a new mission. Sands returned a few minutes later, with a serious look on his face.  
"SJ, is something wrong?" She asked, looking at him with curiosity.  
"That was the main CIA Headquarters in Washington, D.C. There's something there I need to take care of and I have to fly out in a couple hours.."he answered.  
"Don't you mean we?"  
"Unfortunately, no, sweets, I mean me. But only because you aren't a CIA agent. I wish you could go, but this is CIA business at the headquarters..I'll be gone for two days" he said as he pulled her to him for a soft kiss, hoping to diffuse any chance of her getting upset. She always went with him, and he knew it would be hard for her to stay behind.  
"I..I understand, babe... I don't want to stay behind and be bored and lonely, but if I must, I must..." she looked down.  
Sands lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her lips again.. "I'll call you every spare minute I get so you won't have time to get lonely or bored.."  
"Thanks, baby...but its not talking to you that I'll miss..."  
"Oh really? What is it you'll miss then?"  
"Sleeping in your arms and this..." the place she grabbed made him gasp..  
"Oh, now you're playing dirty..damn...if I didn't have to go pack and get ready to leave..." his words were cut off with a kiss...he broke it, breathing hard.."Damn, woman, you're killing me here... if we don't stop..we won't stop.."  
Angelica chuckled and slapped him on the butt , sending him off upstairs to pack and get ready to leave. She fully believed she'd wind up getting some quite raunchy phone calls while he was away.  
A couple of hours later, they kissed at his car before he got in and drove away. Angelica stifled a sob. She wouldn't cry.. even though she had every reason to. She was worried that Perry may get wind of Sands not being home and try something. Little did she know that her gut feeling was right.  
Perry sat on the couch, drinking whiskey and plotting. Surrounding him, were things he had taken from her house. One of her negligees, one of her thongs and pictures. One of her and one of her and Sands together. By looking through things, he'd learned his name and had done a search , getting his email as well. He however, would bide his time before actually using it. Suddenly,he got up and drove off to her house, parking just a bit up the road. Hiding near by, he noticed that Sands was leaving with suitcases in hand. She, however, did not have any. Could it be his luck that her husband was going away without her? It certainly looked that way. He stayed hidden and watched until he had left and she went back in the house. Slinking around the house, he watched her as much as possible, and then saw her fall asleep on the couch, in an old KISS t shirt and panties. He laughed. She must already be missing that man of hers to be sleeping in his t-shirt. He soon headed home. Upon reaching the house, he put in a phone call to her. Knowing she wouldn't answer, he left a few nasty messages and write her a few more emails. Soon, he would make his move. As he sat there drinking, he picked up the picture of them together and ripped it in half, then burning the half that was of Sands. By the time that bastard got back, Angie would no longer be his. He smiled a cold smile at the thought of it.  
Two days later...  
Perry quickly typed the email to Sands before walking out of the door. He had no idea how far away he was from home, but he still wanted to give the man fair warning that his wife was about to be taken from him. He laughed sarcastically as he hit the send button. He then headed out of the house and to his car, never minding that he was drunk out of his mind. Later, he pulled up a bit up the road from Angelica's house and made his way there. Sneaking around, he tried to spot her. Then he chuckled, for there she was, once again, asleep on the couch. Using the spare key he had lifted from the house, he quietly let himself in and stood at the doorway to the living room, watching her sleep. She was so beautiful. He would hate to have hurt her if she didn't cooperate. In his drunken mind, she would cooperate and be his again...right then. He quietly strode over to where she was and looked down at her. Then his hand reached out to gently stroke her cheek. She turned over on her back and mumbled her husband's name, followed by a soft whimper. Anger bubbled up in him, but he held his composure. he lightly stroked down her body...his hand slowly reaching under the old KISS t shirt and caressing her bare thigh. About that time, Angelica's eyes snapped open and she tried to scream. Before she could, he clamped a hand over her mouth and straddled her.  
"Not a word, dearest. I told you this day would come. I bided my time until it was right. Don't resist, Angie, and you won't get hurt. You know you want me, you never stopped loving me..." he said menacingly.  
Angelica could only get out muffled screams and began to fight wildly, arms flailing. He tried to hold her arms down, but a fist landed right in his mouth, busting his lip..  
"Bitch! You'll pay for that!" he growled as he pushed up her shirt and tried to pry her legs apart. She bit his hand and kicked, scrambling out from under him and onto the floor where she quickly got up.  
"P-perry... How the hell did you get in here? she got out.  
He did not answer her. What he did do was to grab her again, only to receive more kicks and punches. She was a feisty little bitch! She fought him for everything she was worth, as she tried to get to one of her guns, but to no avail. Seconds later, he slammed her as hard as he could into the nearby bookcase, her head landing with a sickening hard thunk against the sharp corner, cutting her head. The last thing Angelica saw was his crazy, vengeful face before all went black.  
"Angie, why did you have to fight and make me do that?" he said as he looked down at her still form. He then screamed a crazy, sickening scream and trashed the house from top to bottom. Furniture over turned, clothes strewn everywhere, pictures broken, everything that represented Sands and her or belong to Sands himself was trashed. Angelica's personal things, he left alone. He drank from his whiskey flask as he surveyed the damage. Laughing drunkenly, he sauntered out of the house and drove away.  
Meanwhile, Sands had gotten his email and fury rose up in him. Damn her for not telling him! He knew it was because she was trying to be brave and handle it on her own, but had he known, he'd have never left her. God knows what the hell he would go home to. He had no idea just how far gone this weird motherfucker was. He cursed because the plane was flying so damn slow, it seemed. He'd been reading his email just before time for the plane to take off and the longer the plane was taking, the more pissed and worried he got. So help him, he would kill that fucker if he so much as touched her. Hours later, the plane landed and he immediately headed for home. Upon arriving, he found the front door wide open and Toby barking madly from where Perry had tethered him to a tree with a strong chain. Letting the dog loose, he drew his gun and cautiously made his way into the house. The sight he saw before him made hell fly into his eyes. He went all over the house, calling for Angelica and keeping an eye out in case Perry was still there. The whole house was trashed. Suddenly, he spied a form lying by the book case in the den. It was Angel. He quickly ran to her and pulled her into his lap. He saw the bruises forming on her face, her arms and so help him, her thighs. She was clad in only his old KISS shirt and a pair of panties, which had been ripped. So help him if she'd been raped...no he didn't want to imagine it. He checked her pulse, but it was weak and she was barely breathing. Still she was alive, but unconscious. It was then that he saw the cut on her head and the blood on his hands. He cursed loudly and picked up her slight form, quickly running with her to the car and rushing her to the hospital.  
A couple hours later, Sands awakened to the voice of the ER doctor. He fallen into a light sleep, head in his hands. He came awake fully and quickly .  
"How is she?" he asked, worried about the answer.  
"Well, Mr. Sands, she has a badly sprained arm from it being twisted. She has bruises all over her body, but what we are most concerned about is the cut on her head, which we sewed up and the concussion she has sustained..." the doctor paused as if he were afraid to continue..  
"Go on..." Sands choked out.  
"As much as it pains me to have to tell you..."  
Sands looked at the doctor ... oh god..please god ...don't let her be dead... he thought silently..  
The doctor continued..." Your wife has slipped into a coma, Mr. Sands, because of the concussion she sustained. She will eventually awaken, but it could be days. However, the good news is that we do not see any potential long term brain damage. We have her on meds for the pain and you may see her as soon as you wish to..."  
"That would be NOW..." Sands said immediately. The doctor nodded and took him up to another floor where Angel was in a private room. Before the doctor could leave, he stopped him.  
"I have one more question for you..."  
"Of course, " the doctor replied.  
"She...she wasn't raped, was she?" he barely got out.  
"No sir, but it appeared from the looks of her under clothes that he tried to, but she fought him off.."  
Sands nodded .."That's my girl..." he replied weakly.  
Sands took a deep breath and opened the door and walked in, quietly shutting it behind him. The sight he saw made tears sting his eyes, but Sands was not one to cry. He blinked them back and pulled up a chair at her bedside and took her hand in his, gently kissing it. Her other arm had an ace bandage on it up to her shoulder. Her beautiful face was full of bruises and a small cut was on her lip. On her forehead, near her temple, was another bandage covering the cut there, which was surrounded by swelling because of the concussion. He let out a choked curse and sat down again, taking her limp hand once more and pressing it to his cheek. He fell asleep just like that.  
Chapter 27  
When Sands awoke the next morning, he was in the same position in which he'd fallen asleep. He was disoriented at first, but once he saw his surroundings, everything came flooding back. Angelica lay there, softly breathing, but still not waking up. He knew he should talk to her. He knew that sometimes just talking would help her to wake up and come back to him. He leaned over to softly kiss her lips and stroke her hair out of her face. Then, taking her hand in his, he began to talk.  
"Angel, sweetheart, it's me, SJ..." he began barely above a whisper... " Why didn't you tell me he was after you? Oh god, I'd never have left you alone. You have to come back to me...please wake up, baby.." she lay there silently, softly breathing.. " I love you so much. You keep me sane, don't you know that? You're supposed to be out there on missions with me, not lying here helpless. C'mon, sweet cheeks, come back to me..I miss you so much..."  
Angelica was lost. She did not know where she was, but it was in a world where nothing was familiar. She looked around, looking for Sands. Where was he? She had to get back to him. She kept hearing a voice, far, far away. It sounded like him, but she wasn't sure...  
Sands continued to stay there by her bed for the next two days, only leaving to eat and freshen up. He talked to her constantly, but she still remained the same. He wanted to go find Perry and make him pay for this, but he couldn't leave her alone. Suddenly, a thought came to him. He slipped outside the door and made a phone call to his sister, Janie. Thankfully, she answered on the first ring.  
"Janie?"  
"Sheldon? Is that you?" she answered.  
"Yeah,yeah listen... Angelica is still in the coma. I need your help, if you're not busy, that is?"  
"Sure..I can afford to take a few days off. What do you want me to do? Help you waste the fucker that did that to her?"  
Sands chuckled in spite of the grim circumstances.. "No, I can waste him all by myself, thank you...but what I do want you to do is fly here as soon as you can and stay here with her until I can do some damage on that bastard and get back to her myself. And I DO mean you're not to leave her unless its to eat or take a piss , savvy? That crazy fucker is still on the loose and until I find him, I wouldn't put it past him to try to get to her again."  
"Damn... well you know I don't like sitting around idly while you have all the fun.."  
"Yeah, but I also know that if that fucker comes in there anywhere near her, you also wouldn't hesitate to waste his ass. C'mon, Janie, you want to help Angel, don't you?"  
Janie thought about it. It was true that she hadn't actually had the chance to meet her new sister in law yet, in fact, she didn't even know her. However, memories in her own past made her want to help her. She frowned as she remembered that long ago night...  
"Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can, but you better hurry and find his ass, because when I start getting restless..."  
"Yeah,yeah...I know..." he said with mock sarcasm and a roll of his eyes. His sister was worse than him when it came to sitting still and not doing anything in a situation. They hung up and he went back to Angel...  
The next day...  
Sands awoke to someone shaking him by the shoulder. Opening his eyes slowly, he looked up into the face of Janie.  
"Damn, you look like hell..." she said as she looked him over.  
"I feel like hell...how long have you been here?"  
"Just walked in the door, but I got here about an hour ago. How is she?" Janie asked as she looked over at Angel.  
"The same. I keep talking to her, but she hasn't moved a muscle yet. Do you by chance have your laptop with you?"  
"Yeah, gotta have something to do while I sit here playing nursemaid..."  
"Aw, c'mon Janie, don't give me any s**t about your not going with me to hunt that fucker,ok? I'm NOT in the fuckin mood!" He said with a scathing look.  
"Geez, sorry, I was only kidding..bad joke I guess.. here's the computer.." she said, sitting down and putting it on a nearby table  
He opened the laptop and signed on to it and then accessed the Internet. The net was a gateway to all kinds of resources available to him. Being CIA had its advantages. With a few clicks, he could learn everything there was to know about Perry, right down to his most personal information. What he found out was not shocking to him. after what he'd done to Angelica. It turned out that Perry's surf shop business had went down the tubes and only the original one in Mexico was open. He figured that Perry had come back thinking he could get Angelica back and start over. He also found out that Perry had done to one other girl what he did to Angelica. Her name was Celia and he had met her in California after he had left Angelica. When things didn't work out for them, he'd become obsessed and tried to kill her. He did rape her, but was acquitted of the charges because someone didn't have the right paperwork on the investigation. Sands cursed. Well, he wouldn't see the inside of another courtroom and get off this time. This time, he was going to stand trial Sands-style.  
He closed the computer and stood up, walking over to Angel's bed. Kissing her lips softly, he whispered that he loved her and would be back soon. Janie watched him with a smile on her face. She knew that Sands did not soften for anyone who wasn't family usually, but she could see how much he loved Angelica. He stood back up and told Janie to take care of her and out the door he went with a determined look on his face. Janie sighed. It was no telling when he would be back. She looked over and studied Angelica. Even with bruises and cuts on her face, she was a pretty girl. Janie pulled her chair closer to the bed. She could talk to her if nothing else.  
"Hello, Angelica. You haven't met me yet, but I am Sands' sister, Janie. I am watching over you while he goes to hunt down Perry. Just do me a favor and come back to him. He needs you. I have never seen him like this. My brother is a sarcastic ass, yes, but I can tell that he really does love you. C'mon girl... after all I have heard about you, I know you're stronger than this. Fight it, Angelica. Don't let that fucker win...wake up.."  
Angelica slept on. Janie sighed and crossed her arms. It was going to be a long day..  
Meanwhile, Sands drove back to the trashed house and went down to the basement. In a concealed place,he found their extra guns and ammunition. After getting dressed in a black shirt and black jeans, he donned his black leather gloves and picked up the most powerful of all of the guns and a few rounds of ammunition. Sunglasses hid his eyes. Concealing the weapon on him, he made his way back to his car. Lighting a cigarette, he smoked as he drove to where his information said Perry lived. The place looked deserted, but he then saw one light on. Smiling wickedly, he quietly parked the car a couple of blocks away and made his way toward the house, staying to the shadows. He moved quietly around the outside of the house, looking in windows where he could, to try and spot Perry. He finally spotted him lying on the sofa, with what appeared to be something lacy clutched in his arms. Wait..it looked like..anger suddenly boiled up in him. It was one of Angel's negligees. How the hell did he get that? What a sick f**k...he muttered to himself. Now he knew who it was that Angelica saw at the foot of their bed that night and that it was no nightmare. He continued to watch him for awhile, when suddenly Perry awakened and looked around. Sands immediately ducked under the window. Didn't want him finding him there too quickly. He watched as Perry clutched the piece of lingerie closer to him and kept saying her name over and over, getting louder each time. Finally seeing enough, he went around to the back door and found it to be unlocked. He walked in, still keeping to the shadows and watched from just inside the doorway to the den. The man was a raving lunatic. He saw pictures upon pictures of Angel ranging from her teenage years to the present. One he saw, was ripped in half and knew it was the one they had taken in Tijuana. He then decided to make his move. Walking into the semi dark room, he stopped just behind Perry.  
"So.. fuckmook, we finally meet..." Sands said menacingly.  
Perry slowly turned around with first a look of alarm and then a slow, crazy smile spread across his face.. "Yes...Sands, is it? I knew you'd find me out sooner or later. I knew you would come after me once you saw what I did to Angie. She deserved what she got. I told her not to resist and she chose to fight me..."  
"SHUT UP, FUCKER..." Sands screamed as he advanced on Perry...  
A crazy laugh came from Perry... "You think you can hurt me, Sands? You can't. Nothing can hurt me. It certainly won't bring your precious Angelica back, will it? What's the use? Just let me kill you too and get it over with.." and with that, Perry attacked grabbing Sands before he had a chance to grab his gun or react. Locked in combat, the two fought like rabid pit bulls...  
Janie was going nuts, just sitting there. She was worried because Sands had yet to call and more than that she was bored. Her instincts told her that she needed to get her ass to wherever he was and help him, whether he wanted her to or not. She quickly dialed the hotel where her two fellow agents were staying. Knowing something was going to go down once she got to Mexico, she had not traveled alone. She got them on the phone and told them to come to the hospital immediately and guard Angelica so she could go and help her brother. They arrived about ten minutes later and Janie was out the door. Using the information on Perry that she'd recovered from her laptop, she found the house with no problems. As she walked up, she could hear the sounds of things being broken and loud screams of both anger and pain. Drawing her gun and walking into the open back door, she saw Sands standing there, hands in the air and Perry pointing his own gun at him. Evidently, in the brawl, he'd gotten hold of it. Blood covered both of them and Sands had a black eye. Perry's face was contorted in an evil smile and his face was covered in bruises and his lip busted. One of his arms hung limply at his side, obviously broken. She stepped into the room and pointed her own gun at him.  
"Drop it, you sick fucker!" she hissed.  
"Dammit, Janie, get the hell out of here! This fucker is crazy as hell!" Sands yelled..briefly shifting his gaze to his sister.  
"Not on your life, bro! I refuse to let him do to another woman what he did to Angel. You don't seem to be in a position NOT to accept my help, eh?" she grinned.  
"Good point.." he muttered.  
Perry turned and pointed the gun on Janie and in that brief second, Sands grabbed him around the neck, wrestling the gun from his grasp. Brother and sister then advanced on him..moving forward as he moved back, then he turned and ran up the stairs, with them hot on his heels. They caught up with him at the second floor balcony. Perry just laughed and laughed. crazy, out of his mind laughs. But before either Sands or Janie could shoot him.. he jumped... falling onto the bushes below. They broke his fall, so he wasn't dead. Sands immediately went outside and went to his car, pulling out his old Louisville Slugger. Stalking back to the house, he saw Janie holding her gun on Perry. He then took the bat into position and swung like he was hitting a home run, literally breaking the man's face. Perry was still laughing.  
"Boy, I think you hit that one out of the park, " Janie joked. Then he grabbed his gun and shot Perry right between the eyes, blood splattering everywhere.  
Sands then looked at his sister and stalked off towards his car. Janie called for a clean up crew on her cellphone and then followed her brother. He was just standing there, leaning against the car, looking down. She put a hand on his shoulder and he looked up.  
"You gonna be ok?" she asked, concerned.  
"No, Janie..not until I know Angel is awake and going to be alright.."  
With that, he got into his car and started it up. Janie got into her rented one and followed him back to the house. After taking a shower and getting dressed, Sands let her help him clean and bandage the few cuts on his arms and his cut lip. He had a nice shiner on his left eye and his right cheekbone was bruised. Small prices to pay for getting revenge. They then got into their cars and headed back to the hospital. Upon arriving, they learned from Angel's guards that she still hadn't awakened. Sands immediately went to his wife's bed and softly kissed her lips. Then, sitting beside her, he took her hand in his. Janie motioned for the two agents to follow her and allow Sands to be alone with Angelica.  
"Angel...its me, baby. I have good news. I got rid of Perry. He'll never hurt you or anyone again, sweets. But what I need right now is for you to come back to me. Please... I miss you so much. I need you here with me..."  
Angelica could hear a voice in the shadows of the dark world she was in. His voice, the voice of her Sands. He was calling to her, begging her to come back to him. She followed his voice, trying hard to find him...  
"Angel...I love you..." he whispered and then suddenly he felt her hand lightly squeeze his. He immediately yelled for Janie to go and get the nurse..  
Angelica could hear his voice clearer now, getting closer. His voice telling her that he loved her.. she moved closer... and then a bright light descended upon her..  
Sands watched as Angelica's eyelids weakly fluttered. She was trying to open her eyes.. "C'mon, baby, that's it, you're almost here..." he said softly..  
"S-SJ?" she muttered weakly... her eyes opening slowly.  
"Yes, yes, baby, I am here, right here beside you..." he smiled.  
She could see him clearly now. She smiled weakly and reached for him. Sands did not hesitate in going to her and kissing her softly..  
"What happened to me, baby? Why am I in a hospital?" she asked.  
"What is the last thing you remember?"  
"I...I was fighting Perry. He came to the house after you left and attacked me.. that's all I remember.."  
"He hurt you badly, babe. You had a concussion and have just awakened from a three day coma..but don't worry about him, Angel. He won't be hurting you or anyone else anymore. The man was a raving lunatic.."  
"You killed him?"  
"Yeah, I did, after I made him suffer. He deserved nothing less than that.."  
About that time, Janie came into the room with a nurse and Angelica's doctor following close behind. They checked Angelica's eyes and took her vitals , then gave her some more pain medicine.  
"Is she going to be okay?" Sands inquired of them.  
"Yes, she is going to be fine. She's a strong woman. We will need to keep her here a few days more and observe her now that she has awakened.."  
"Alright, but you do know I'll be camping out here as well.." he joked and they laughed, telling him it was not a problem. Being a CIA agent once again, had its advantages.  
They talked with Angelica for awhile and Sands properly introduced her to Janie. The two hit it off immediately. Suddenly, Angel yawned and Sands chased everyone out of the room so she could rest. Stretching out on the cot beside her, he drifted off to sleep himself.  
Chapter 28  
Sands stepped into the house, as Toby met him at the door. Scratching the dog's ear, he surveyed the damage that had been done. Toby looked around for Angelica and whined.  
"Yeah, I know you miss her boy, she'll be home soon.." he said as he petted the dog reassuringly.  
He walked from room to room, looking around to see what needed to be replaced. Most of it was furniture and personal items, mostly his. The house itself, surprisingly, had not been damaged. Picking up the phone, he called and hired a cleaning service to come and fully clean the house and take away every trace of what had happened. Over the course of the next week, he replaced as much as he could, so the house would be as perfect as possible when Angelica came home. This was all definitely new to him. If he'd been by himself still, he wouldn't have cared so much. He could only hope that her ordeal would not change things between them. He hoped that she wouldn't be reminded of it every time she walked in the house. If that turned out to be the case, he'd move her elsewhere before he'd let her suffer. He only wanted her to be happy. Loving him had proven to put her through more hell in the last year and few months than she probably had in her whole life. Still, he knew she was stubborn and would put up with anything to be with him. She didn't care if he was rich, poor, an asshole, a sweetheart, an agent or not..she just wanted him. He knew that and it made him smile that someone actually loved him that much. She kept him sane. Yeah, he was still an asshole and yes, still crazy as hell, but she kept him grounded. At least now when he felt the need to raise hell, she was by his side when he did. He'd missed her being right there beside him these past couple weeks, but he'd stayed there by hers as much as possible. He couldn't not do it. He looked over the newly refurnished house and grinned. Time to go pick her up.  
An hour later, they drove up to the house. Angelica was feeling a bit wary about things, but she put on her brave face. Although she didn't remember much of the attack, what she did remember still lingered in her mind. Had she been able to get a gun, he'd have been dead. She knew now that Sands loved her enough to have wasted the jerk for her. She refused to let what happened to her destroy what she felt for him. He did seem kind of edgy around her though, and suddenly acted as though he thought she was afraid for him to touch her. He couldn't be more wrong if that was the case. She did want him badly and was actually aching for him to touch her. She snapped out of her thoughts when the car stopped and they got out. Toby met them at the car and followed them to the house. Sands stopped her at the front door and kissed her softly...  
"Baby..I did what I could to get the house back to order before you came home.."  
"Thanks, babe..I'm sure I'll love it, "she grinned as she kissed him sweetly.." Now can we go in? I need a freakin shower.. "  
"Uh, sure, sweets, come on.." The thought of her being in the shower immediately made his blood heat, but he made no move to join her. She needed to heal in her own way first. He swallowed hard and opened the front door, walking with her inside. Angelica's jaw immediately dropped at the sight before her. Everything was redecorated and just to their tastes. He took her through, showing her everything. When they got to the den, she really smiled. The walls were dark paneled and it had new black carpet on the floor. Along one wall was a small bar and at one end was a pool table. The black leather furniture was situated around a huge TV and stereo system. The walls were graced with posters of the most respected rock bands in history.. The Stones, Zeppelin, The Beatles, Aerosmith and KISS.. and yes, even Elvis had a place up there. Angelica loved the room immediately and it was only fitting that it would be the one that he'd spent the most time on. They spent nearly all of their time in that den, other than the bedroom of course.  
"Jesus, SJ..where'd you get the dough for all of this? God, this is too much..!" He could see that she was very pleased.  
"Well, insurance paid for most of it, sweet cheeks, but as I always say..being CIA has its advantages.." he winked.  
Awhile later, clean and refreshed from her shower, Angelica was feeling a bit disappointed that he'd not joined her in the shower after the hint about her needing one. She could only hope that he didn't think differently of her because of what happened. She hadn't been raped, after all. Could be he thought she was the one who wasn't ready for it yet. How wrong he was. Clad only in her Aerosmith t-shirt, she made her way down to the den and immediately felt a surge of desire at the sight of him. Clad only in boxers and no shirt, he was racking up the balls for a game of pool. She bit her lip and walked into the room, stopping short of the pool table where he stood. Aerosmith played in the background and the song bearing her name had just started. Walking tentatively over to him, she lightly touched his hand to stop him from racking up. He turned to her and was immediately transfixed at the sight of her. Clad only in the t-shirt, her hair was slightly damp and fell nearly to her waist. Her dark brown eyes held his .  
"SJ, dance with me, baby..." she softly pleaded. Keeping eye contact with her, he pulled her into his arms and they began to dance slowly...  
Baby  
You're my angel  
Come and save me tonight  
You're my angel  
Come and make it all right...  
She closed her eyes and pressed closer as they danced. Christ, he felt so good. Sands stroked her hair and swallowed hard. She had no idea what she was doing to him. He wanted her so bad. Wanted to love her again...  
You're the reason I live  
You're the reason I die  
You're the reason I give  
When I break down and cry  
Don't need no reason why...  
She lifted her head off his chest and looked up at him. He could see a tear slowly trickle down her cheek and gently brushed it away, lightly kissing her forehead..  
"SJ...kiss me...please..." she whispered.  
His lips descended upon hers in a soft gentle kiss. Angelica didn't want gentleness, she wanted passion. She opened her mouth and let his tongue gain entry, pressing her body closer to his. Sands groaned softly as he deepened the kiss, his tongue hotly exploring her mouth. Though he tried to stop, he could not. His hands slowly wandered up under the hem of her shirt, finding her bare underneath and groaning again.  
"I want you, SJ..." she whispered against his lips. Sands slowly backed her up towards the pool table and boosted her up,standing between her legs. Their mouths were once again fused together in a passionate kiss. Sands broke the kiss and swallowed hard..  
"Are you sure, baby?" he choked out, lightly stroking her hair..  
"Yes, SJ... touch me..." she whispered...  
"I am, sweet cheeks..." he whispered as his fingers danced down her back, making her shiver.  
"No, baby...I mean touch me... here..." She whispered as she took hold of his hand and placed it at the center of her desire for him.  
"Oh, Christ..." he groaned as he felt how hot and wet she was for him. Lightly stroking her, he kissed down her neck. His fingers soon slowly thrust in, pumping slowly...  
"Yes...oh yes..." she softly sighed as her hips rocked against his hand. Oh god, she missed his hands on her. She then took off the shirt, revealing her full nudity to him. Lying back on the pool table, she arched her body up towards him. His hand left her heat and he ran both hands down her body, then leaned over to lightly suck and taste her breasts. Angelica was sobbing from the sheer pleasure of it. Putting her arms around his neck, he pulled her back up to a sitting position and kissed her again. Angelica moaned and reached for his boxers, pushing them down so he could step out of them. His breath caught as her fingers encircled him and began to stroke slowly..  
"Jesus, woman, you're driving me crazy..." he barely got out..  
" Make love to me, SJ...I need you so much..." she softly moaned as her hand stroked faster, her thumb rubbing over the sensitive tip of him over and over and making him groan and bite his lip. Sands stopped her then and wrapped her legs around his waist and picked her up. Not wanting to go all the way upstairs, he lowered her to the nearby couch, still between her legs and their mouths crashed together in a fiery kiss.  
Angelica moaned as she felt his body touch hers. He felt so good and all she wanted right then was to feel him deep inside her. He sat back on his knees and slowly rubbed the tip of his now throbbing cock up and down her wetness a few times before entering with a long,slow thrust, making her gasp and pull him down to her...  
"Oh god..so tight..." he got out as he thrust again. Angelica kissed him desperately, wrapping her legs around him to hold him tight inside her depths. He began to work into a hot, passionate rhythm, as her hips rose to meet his. Moans came from both of them as he drove in deeper with each thrust, his hips grinding. Finally hitting her sweet spot, he kept pressure upon it, nearly making her scream in pleasure..  
"Y-yes..right there...oh Christ..." She moaned as she arched up hard against him. At the same time, her body shuddered , clenching him tight. Sands kept up at that pace, kept the pressure there, giving her what she needed so desperately. Unable to hold back any longer, Angelica screamed his name as she came hard, her body shaking. The feel of her squeezing him so splendidly sent him off the edge too and he came as well, still thrusting deep into her. Then, he slowed down. Slow, lazy thrusts to draw out their pleasure for as long as possible. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over the two of them as ecstasy took over. Moans of pleasure escaped both of them as they kissed.  
"oh god, I love you..." he whispered as he lightly licked at her nipples, and caressed her slowly..  
"I love you too, SJ...so very much..." she whispered back.  
Not really wanting to move, but not wanting to crush her either, Sands turned them over so she was laying on top of him and held her close.  
"Feel better now, sweetness?" he chuckled as he saw the look of satisfaction on her pretty face.  
"Much, much better..." she said sleepily, kissing him.  
Sands grinned and pulled the blanket down from off the couch back and covered them. He didn't want to move and neither did she, which was fine for them both. Angelica fell asleep there, listening to his heartbeat and feeling safe in his arms. Sands held her there vowing then and there to never leave her alone again.  
Chapter 29  
Some weeks later...  
Angelica looked up curiously as she heard the unmistakable ring of Sands' cellphone. She'd fully recovered from her ordeal and the sound of it ringing made her grin. She couldn't wait to find out what kind of mission they would go on next. She watched him intently as he took the call and tried to grasp parts of the conversation. She heard her name mentioned and some argument followed. Finally, he hung up with a pissed expression on his face.  
"Is something the matter, baby?" she asked, curious.  
"Sort of, yes. Its this new mission they want me for. Seems there is a sex trafficking ring in California that they have leads on. Want me to go in and bust it up. Intelligence says that the ringleader is the owner of a strip club called Candi's. Its supposed to be one of the more classier joints. They figure the best way to get in would be for a female agent to go in undercover. However, none of the ladies who would look good for the part want to even go for it, reasons why..I have no idea. Well, I mentioned you to them..and ...well..they said it was against their advice because you aren't CIA..."  
"So what if I am not CIA..its not like I've never helped you on a mission before..."  
"I know.." he nodded, "And you know my tendencies to break the rules, sugarbutt.."  
"I do indeed, doll... however, I kind of wish it were you going undercover.." she grinned wickedly.  
"Why's that?"  
"Becuase I'd love to see you on stage, stripping down for a bunch of horny women..me included.."  
"Ha..right..I wouldn't be caught dead in a fucking thong or whatever the hell it is they wear... Nope.. you'd be much, much better for the job. After all, you have all the experience.." he grinned.  
"Damn...you're right. I guess I'll just have to keep that image tucked away in my brain..." she said with a mock pout.."But SJ, I've never went undercover before. I am afraid I'll f**k it up for sure."  
"Sure you've been under cover...plenty of times..." he said with cocky grin..  
"SJ...I meant on a mission..." she laughed, blushing..." I'm serious here!"  
He couldn't resist pulling her close for a kiss... "I know.. but listen. All you have to do is get in there and do what you know. You know how to be a stripper. You know how to lure people. Whatever it takes, you know that. We make you up a fake identity, everything. I'll be close by in case any thing goes wrong."  
"SJ, you know I am there, baby. I guess I am a little nervous about actually being the one in the middle of it all.. " she said, kissing him softly.  
"Don't be.. you'll be fine. You're my girl and i know you can handle it.."  
Angelica smiled at the thought of how much he really did trust her to go under cover on this mission. Although it made her a little nervous, she'd do it for him. The hell with the Agency. They had a day and a half to get things together and fly up to California to begin the mission. Toby would go with them and stay wherever they were staying when not working. Sands immediatley set to making Angelica's fake ID, while she started packing. She looked over her stripper outfits and found the classiest ones to work in as well as plenty of pretty thongs and bras to wear under them. Sands called some resources and got them an apartment to stay in while in California as opposed to staying in hotels. Soon, they were ready to go.  
Two days later...  
The plane touched down at LAX and Sands and Angelica disembarked, picking up their luggage as well as Toby in his kennel. Armed with concealed guns, they made their way to their rented car and to the rented apartment. It was no where as big as the house, but it would do. After unpacking, they went out to look around. Angelica frowned a little at a few surfacing memories. California still held memories she'd rather forget... and forget them she would. She was with Sands now and the subject of those memories was gone forever.  
L.A. was still the city of sun and sin. Everywhere they looked up, there were strip clubs and bars. Prostitutes stood boldly on the corners as if they were taunting the police to come arrest them. Everywhere there was blonde hair and tanned bodies. Nightlife in Los Angeles was in full swing tonight. They soon pulled up to a classy looking place that bore the name Candi's. Telling Angelica to stay put for a few minutes, Sands walked in to check the place out. Many a heated and curious glance he recieved as he walked by numerous scantily clad waitresses and from the girls on the stage. Most of them looked legal, but he knew some of them were not. Whoever the fucker was that was leading the ring had lots of underage girls in it. Girls that should be in high school, not in a strip bar or on a street corner. He gritted his teeth as he thought of it. His eyes roamed the interior of the place, coming rest on a figure standing at the back stage door. Remembering the pictures he'd recieved upon arrival, he recognized the man as the ringleader. Around him stood several pretty girls, all acting as if he was god's gift to them, and looking at him adoringly. Sands continued his survey of the place, when he saw the man grab one of the girls by the arm and disappear. Curious, he stayed to the shadows and followed them into a darkened corridor, slipping in the door before it could shut. He stayed hidden, hearing a heated argument of sorts between the two..  
"But Jimmy, I need a pick me up..." the girl pleaded..  
"No, what you need, Carly, is to get that sweet little ass of yours back out there and do what you are told. Remember little girl, Daddy always gives you what you need, but only if you're good.." The man replied in a sarcastic voice.  
"Asshole..." the girl muttered..  
The word did not escape Jimmy Santino's ears and he gave the girl a hard, bruising kiss and then a stinging, mean slap to her ass...  
"What was that, princess?"  
The girl hung her head and lowered her eyes.."Sorry..."  
"Sorry, what?"  
"Sorry...Daddy..." she said barely above a whisper. Tears slid down Carly's face as she turned to leave and go back to work. She wanted so badly to be free of him and this stupid place. At sixteen years old, Carly looked more like she was twenty. She was a runaway and had quickly gotten caught up in the world of sex and drugs. In return for Jimmy's silence and a few lines of coke, she was forced day in and day out to perform at Candi's and also privately as a hooker. She remembered the first time as tears slid down her cheeks. She'd been tricked into thinking she was only going to dance, but had wound up losing her virginity to one of the club's patrons. Once that first time was over, it got easier to do it since she was high most of the time. However, when her head was clear, she was once again that frightened sixteen year old, who only wanted get clean and go home. She couldn't though. Jimmy had her bound to this place. Even if she did go to the police, she felt sure she'd be arrested. Jimmy Santino had a thing for young girls and Carly was not the only one. He had about a dozen that danced and turned tricks for him.  
Sands frowned as he heard the exchange between the two. That girl didn't want to be there, he could tell. He watched as she walked past him in the semi darkness , tears in her eyes. He waited for Santino to walk further down into the corridor and slipped back out the door, unseen. Walking rapidly through the club, he walked out the exit and back to the car. Getting in, he drove off without saying a word. Angelica looked at him with curiosity. She could only imagine what he'd found out. Pulling up to the apartment building, they went inside. Angelica got them both a beer and sat on Sands' lap and kissed him softly. He just pulled her close and held her for a moment. Maybe this wasn't such a hot idea after all. If that Santino prick did to her what he'd seen him do to the other girl, Sands would give him a bullet to the brain for his trouble. Still, he knew that Angelica was brave and would be determined to do whatever it was he needed of her. Angelica looked at him with a slightly worried expression on her face...  
"SJ, something's got you rattled, I can tell. What'd you find out?" she asked, settling down comfortably in his lap.  
Sands wrapped his arms around her protectively.." Well, that's definitely the place. I saw Santino myself. Thing is, some of the girls working in there are underage, Angel. I witnessed an exchange between Santino and a girl named Carly. Apparently, he gets them hooked on drugs and then forces them to work for him to get the drugs,among other things. From what I saw, he abuses them as well. I mean, Angel, these girls belong in high school, not in a club stripping and doing god only knows what else. We need to act fast and get that Santino fucker busted..."  
"Oh my god..." Angel said, shaking her head. She had a kid sister back home named Cindy and god knows what she'd do if something like that happened to her.. "Tell me what to do, babe, and its done..."  
"Ok, this is what we're going to do. You are going to go into that club tomorrow looking drop dead gorgeous and get hired on as a stripper. While you get close to those girls and keep Santino distracted, I will be gathering what evidence and information I can. But don't worry, I won't be far away. If you see me in the club, do NOT act like you know me, savvy? It'll blow your cover and we can't risk that. I'll tell you when the time is right and we'll bust him. Think you can handle it?" he said with a wink.  
"Oh yeah, you know I can handle it, doll.. " she grinned.  
"That's my girl..." he whispered, kissing her lightly.  
The next afternoon...  
Angelica fluffed her mostly dried hair and checked her makeup one last time. Dressed in a lacy minidress and thigh high platform boots, she made her way out to the car where Sands was waiting to drive her to the club. After checking her concealed gun and boot dagger, she slipped on her sunglasses and got in. Sands let out a low whistle of appreciation at the sight of her.  
"Lookin good there, sweet thing.." he grinned with approval.. "You ready to do this?"  
"Ready and willing, doll.. let's do it!" She smiled.  
"Ok, first things first.. this... "He took off her wedding band and put it on the pinky of his right hand..."Has to go. I know you won't like not wearing it, but you can't while you're undercover. Here is your fake identity and everything to make your cover believable..." Angelica bit her lip. She'd not taken that wedding band off for any long length of time since Sands had put it on her finger. He kissed her softly.." Don't worry sweet cheeks, just because you aren't wearing that ring doesn't mean you aren't still married..."  
"I know, baby, it just feels weird is all.." she replied with a quick grin.." But there is something else I am worried about, SJ. Suppose this Santino dude wants me to kiss him..or even worse, have sex with him.. what do i do then?"  
Sands thought for a minute. The thought of another man touching her made him angry... " Well, sweets...while undercover, one usually does things that they may not do. I 'll fucking kill him if he tries that, but a few kisses might be in order. Trust me, sweets, you're working and I see it as nothing more than that. I know I wouldn't lose you."  
Feeling the need to reassure her, Sands kissed her then. A slow hot kiss as he pulled her to him. Angelica moaned softly into his mouth. She knew she was still his, ring or not. He broke the kiss and stroked her cheek. Angelica smiled. He started the car and they were off.

Chapter 30  
Angelica paused and collected her wits for a minute before walking into the club. Shooting a nervous look in Sands' direction, he gave her a reassuring wink. Well..here goes nothing..she thought. She took a deep breath and walked in, strolling up to where she saw one of the bouncers leaning against the bar. The man looked her up and down as if he could jump on her then and there. Shrugging it off, she approached him with confidence.  
"I am looking for the owner of this place..are you it?" she asked without preamble.  
"No, that would be Mr. Santino.. Miss...?"  
"Nicci.. Nicci Rhodes.."  
"Of course, and what business do you have with Mr. Santino?"  
Angelica shot him a coy grin and a wink.. "I think we both know why I am here..." she said with a little roll of her hips.  
"Ah, looking to work for Mr. Santino, eh? He's back in his office. I'll go and see if he is available..wait here"  
"Sure thing, sugar.." Angelica smiled as he walked off.  
Angelica inwardly chuckled. She hadn't done this kind of thing in awhile, but she hadn't lost her touch. That guy was ready to eat out of her hand. She stood casually at the bar, sipping on a beer when the bouncer returned, this time with a man dressed in what looked like a 70s leisure suit with a loudly colored shirt on under it. Boy, he sure knows how to dress.." she thought with rolling eyes. As he approached her, she pulled down her sunglasses to peer over them at him and put on her most flirtatious smile.  
"Hello, Miss Rhodes, what can I do for you?" He asked as he looked her up and down.  
"Plain and simple, Mr. Santino.. I need a job and I hear your club is one of the better ones.."  
"How much experience do you have in this line of work?"  
"A few years. Dancing is what I love to do, though.." she answered.  
"I see.. and you are how old?"  
"I am thirty..." she said with a smile.  
"Well, uh, thirty is a little older than I like, but you look much younger than that.."  
"Thanks, " she said with another flirtatious grin.  
"Ok, up on stage, let's see what you got..."  
Angelica made her way onto the stage and the music started. She put on her best show for Santino, both on the floor and the pole. He gave her definite looks of approval, but stopped her before the clothes started coming off.  
"Very good, my dear.. when can you start?"  
"How bout tonight?" Angelica answered.  
"See you at 7PM sharp then.." he smiled and walked off towards the back.  
Angelica sighed and with a grin, walked back outside where Sands was waiting in the car.  
Later that night...  
Angelica and Sands parted ways at the car. She would go inside and perform while he collected evidence. Kissing him for good luck, she made her way into the club and straight to the backstage area. Looking around, she made herself familiar with the surroundings and where all of the exits were. The backstage area was abuzz with activity of girls getting ready for their performances. She looked around as she walked further in and then out of another door leading to a semi dark corridor. Sensing she shouldn't be there, she shrugged it off and kept going, coming upon a door slightly ajar. Quietly peeking inside, she saw about five girls, engaged in various sex acts with men and doing coke. Some of them didn't look a day over sixteen. The thought of it made her sick. Seeing one of the men hand the girl money and start coming towards the door, she made a quick exit back into the backstage area. Suddenly, a voice behind her startled her.  
"Are you lost or something?" Angelica turned to see a very pretty girl wearing a silk robe.  
"Uh yeah, you know I am! I am starting tonight and I have no idea where I need to be. Name's Nicci.." she smiled.  
The girl smiled.." Name's Carly, nice to meet you. Um, well, if you're on stage tonight, you're where you belong. Just pick a vacant makeup table and stash your bag."  
Seeing Carly go and sit down at one of the tables, she noticed the one beside her was empty and immediately claimed it. Sitting down, she began applying makeup..  
"So how long have you been working here, Carly?" Angelica inquired as she dabbed on eyeshadow..  
"Um, about six months. Santino got me off the street, but I have to work for him in return."  
"Dancing?"  
"Uh, yeah, dancing and entertaining men privately.."  
"You mean hooking? "  
"If that's what you want to call it, yes.. Look, I gotta go on in a few, talk to you later.." and with that Carly made her way out to the main stage.  
Angelica bit her lip and thought. She needed to let Sands know immediately what she's found out. Slipping into the bathroom and making sure she was alone, she quickly dialed his cellphone. Watching cautiously, she waited for him to pick up.  
"Yeah, Sands here..."  
"SJ, its me..." she said in a hushed tone.  
"Angel..geez babe, you shouldn't call me while you're in there, its not safe.."  
"I made sure I was alone and am watching the door. Listen, I found out some stuff. I met that girl Carly. She looked high as a kite when I was talking to her and she fully admitted to me that she not only dances but is a hooker as well. Our suspicions were right. The girl doesn't look a day over sixteen when she's not all girled up.."  
"Good work, babe, but you better go..can't have you blowing your cover.."  
And with that, they said their goodbyes and hung up.  
Over the course of the next two days, Angelica worked on getting close to the girls and Santino and performed as well. As far as she could see, her "boss" was becoming quite a bit attracted to her. He kept making subtle little moves on her, letting her know what he expected. The thought of any man touching her but Sands made her sick to her stomach.  
Sands watched Angelica perform and smiled at the memories it brought back. However, he was not here for fun. Sneaking down that corridor again, he walked until he found a door that was locked tight. Figuring it to be Santino's office, he put the silencer on his gun and shot the lock open. Looking around the room, he spotted several suitcases. Opening one, he found them full of cocaine. Then he spotted the computer. Finding it to not be locked, he sat down at it and browsed around. Photos of the various girls engaged in lewd acts with men were in abundance as well as videos. He also got into the girls profile files and saw that half, if not most of them were under 18. Shaking his head, he gathered the information and slipped back out of the door. Once he was in the clear out side the club, he made a call to the LAPD detectives on the case.  
Angelica watched from the wings as Carly performed on the stage. Her dancing seemed stiff and unskilled tonight, probably because she was high. She could tell that the girl was not entirely happy with the job she was doing. Angelica didn't blame her. Santino hadn't yet approached Angelica about hooking yet, and it was a good thing he didn't, if he wanted to live. They did, however, have a few run ins and it was obvious he wanted to keep Angelica as well as Carly, for himself. She was made to call him "Daddy" just as the rest of the girls did. It was then that she heard her music begin to play and she danced out onto the stage in full stripper mode. She spotted Sands in the audience watching and couldn't resist a grin and roll of her hips. Suddenly, near the end of her dance, she saw Santino out the corner of her eye, all but dragging Carly into the back corridor entrance. Looking out at the crowd and spotting Sands, she knew he'd seen it too, because he shot her a look before making his way towards the entrance himself.  
Sands quickly ran down the corridor and stopped just short of the office door, Inside, he could hear Carly's pleading cries for Santino to stop. Busting open the door, he pulled his gun and put it to the man's head.  
"Get the f**k off her, Santino, or I'll splatter your brains all over that wall, savvy?" Sands snarled.  
Santino backed off the girl and spun around to punch Sands, but instead of shooting him, Sands punched him hard enough in the face to daze him. Keeping his gun trained on the man's forehead, he used his cellphone to call the detective backup in the club. Carly sat hunched in a corner, shaking and crying. Soon, the detectives showed up and took over with Santino, who was fighting in every way he knew how. Then he managed to get to his desk and push a button, alerting the bouncers. Sands put his gun to the man's head again, holding it there as one of the detectives cuffed him. About that time, the two bouncers rushed in with guns drawn. Before they could shoot, however, throwing daggers hit both of them in their knees, sinking deep. They slumped to the floor, unable to get up, their guns knocked from their hands. Sands looked up to see Angel there, clad only in her thong, preparing to throw another dagger. Chuckling, he threw her his jacket to cover up with. Putting it on and finding the tiny derringer in the inside pocket, she drew it and held her aim along with him. The detectives cuffed the bouncers and were about to read Santino his rights when he began to struggle and fight again.  
"You'll never prove a thing, you bunch of nosey fuckers!" He spat out.  
"Want to bet?" Sands sneered. He then produced the photos, tapes containing the videos, a briefcase full of drugs, and hard copies of all of the girls' information. Showing it all to Santino, he gave him an evil smile..  
"You're busted, fuckmook!" Sands taunted him.  
Meanwhile, the other two detectives had closed the club and rounded all of the girls into the backstage area and were guarding the door to keep them from leaving. They began to cuss and some of them cry as they saw the other detectives come by with Santino and the bouncers, cuffed and struggling. Sands and Angelica followed, Carly between them. They offered to help the girls and get them the help they needed to get out of the situation for good, but most of them were angry to the point of fighting and were hauled away by other LAPD officers that soon showed up. Carly, however, stood silently by, tears streaming down her face. Angelica's heart went out to the girl.  
"Hey, Carly...are you alright?" she asked.  
"Yeah..no...I don't know, Nicci. I am so confused right now.."  
Angelica smiled. "My name isn't Nicci, Carly. Its Angelica. I was in here undercover to bust up this sex trafficking ring."  
The girl looked at her with surprise.. " So you are a CIA agent too?"  
"Not quite, but let's just say I help them out sometimes and now I want to help you. If you want to get out of this, I can get a hold of your family and get you the help you need to get clean. But you have to WANT to, Carly.."  
"I...I do, Angelica. I really do. What do I need to do?"  
"See that guy standing over there?" she pointed in Sands' direction..  
"Yeah, he's hot! Who is he?"  
Angelica had to grin.. "That's CIA Agent Sands. We are going to go over there and you need to tell him where your parents are and how we can get in touch with them. He and the LAPD are probably going to want to ask you a few questions too. Don't be afraid, they only want to help you.."  
Carly was soon reunited with her parents and was set to get the help she needed to get off of cocaine and counseling. Not a single person dead, now that was first where they were concerned. But in this case, it was better to see justice done. Santino wouldn't get out of prison for a long, long time. Sands walked to Angelica and pulled her close for a kiss...  
"You know, you're pretty damn good at this under cover stuff, sugarbutt... " he grinned.  
"I'm glad you think so, because I liked helping get rid of that Santino bastard.." she answered.  
That started Sands to thinking, but he knew that the Angency would never go for it. He just smiled and they made their way to the airport and home.  
The next night...  
Angelica wished to god she hadn't bought Sands that damned Wii. Ever since they had gotten home and bough the blasted thing, it was all he seemed to want to do. Sometimes she had to call him three times before he answered her. She watched as he stood in batting stance, playing a baseball game. Suddenly, a wicked grin spread across her face. Hooking up some Prince on the stereo, she turned it up and began dancing. Making her way over to where he was, she got between him and the TV, shaking and rolling her hips and grinning...  
"C'mon, babe..." was all he got out before she pushed him into the recliner., making him drop the Wii controller. She continued to dance as the song Cream blasted from the stereo. Sands watched as she ground her hips and licked her lips, looking at him heatedly. His body responded immediately when she stripped off her top. Reaching for her, she slapped away his hands "Ah, ah..baby...no touching..." she said teasingly. Off came the cutoff shorts and soon the panties. Fully naked,she danced just out of his reach, not letting him touch her in any way. Sands groaned. Dear god the woman was driving him insane!  
"Oh, now you're playing dirty... Jesus woman, kill me, why don't you..." He bit his lip as he watched her. His hardness strained against his boxers.  
"If you want some of this, doll...you're going to have to catch me! " and with that, she laughed wildly and broke into a run.  
Sands jumped up from the chair and chased her around the pool table and all over the den, then she raced upstairs. Removing his shirt as he ran, he chased her up the stairs. Angelica ran faster, laughing. Suddenly, without warning, she found herself pinned against the hall wall. Not allowing her to try and escape, Sands kissed her savagely, holding her wrists tight above her head with one hand. Angelica couldn't squirm away, not that she wanted to. With his other hand, he found the heat of her, rubbing her clit hard with his thumb as two fingers plunged into her wetness, pumping hard. She moaned into his mouth and he broke the kiss, both of them panting..  
"That what you want, sugarbutt? Or is it that you want me to f**k you until you can't see straight?" he said as his mouth began to attack her nipples, licking and sucking with wild abandon, his fingers still pumping hard.  
"Oh..ohhh..."she panted..." Yes, that's what I want Sands..f**k me ..right here, right now..." She moaned as she brought one of her legs up around his waist.  
Sands grinned wickedly and pulled his hand from her heat, pushing down his boxers and freeing his hard cock. He then thrust up into her forcefully, making her nearly scream from the pleasure of it. Pulling her other leg up around his waist, he kept his hold on her wrists and began to pound her hard. Angelica welcomed it, straining and pushing against him as much as she could, taking him as deep as possible. Moans and cries of pleasure filled the hallway as they ground hard against each other. Sands kissed her hard again as he found that spot inside her and kept pressure there, his thrusts hard and passionate. Angelica screamed against his mouth as her body arched and shuddered. Ecstasy was on its way. Finally succumbing to the wildness and heat of their lovemaking, they came together, moaning each others names and slowly sliding to the floor in an exhausted heap. Sands kissed her again, softly this time, and held her there as their hearts slowed down and their breathing became regular. He then took her ring off his pinky and placed it back on her finger..  
"Mine.." he whispered, kissing her. And she was his...forever.  
Epilogue:  
Angelica was nervous as she walked hand in hand with Sands up to the door of the CIA Headquarters in Washington, DC. They'd been summoned there, following the Santino bust. Angelica had half expected Sands would have to go alone again, and was surprised that they wanted to see her too. She had no idea what to expect. Walking into the door, they went directly to the superior officer's office.  
"Sands..and this must be Angelica.. have a seat, you two.." Joe Milano smiled as the two sat down. " First of all I want to compliment the two of you on getting the job done with no fatalities. I know that must have been hard for you, Sands.." he looked as Sands knowingly. Sands just shot him an amused grin.  
"So what's this all about, Joe, and what does it have to do with Angelica?" Sands said, cutting to the chase.  
"Well, we've come to a decision. Angelica has been trained well from what we have found out. Not only field training with you, but we've checked her licenses and see that she's expertly trained in other areas too. With a few extra courses, I'd say she could be a full agent in about 3 month's time. So, what I am saying, is that we are willing to overlook the fact that you went against us, Sands, and used her under cover anyway, and make her a full CIA agent, if she wishes.." He looked to Angelica for her answer.  
"I'd love to join the force, but tell me this..you all ready have Sands and Janie..can you handle three bad ass agents?" she grinned. Sands had to laugh at that one.  
"We'll do just fine, I am sure, "Joe chuckled.  
Three months later..  
Sands smiled as he watched Angelica receive her badge and gun. She'd breezed right through the remaining courses and now here she stood, a full CIA agent. He was so proud of her.  
Together they walked arm in arm to the waiting plane, off on another mission. La vida loca was the good life indeed!


End file.
